Sundown
by Sacraa
Summary: I am Isabella Swan. I am eighteen-soon to be nineteen- years old. When I had thought that I could live a 'normal' happy life for once I hadn't known what or rather who was waiting for me in the small town I was moving to. Going to school, make friends and enjoy my life. Simple as that. But no I was a witch after all and couldn't possibly live like a normal human.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own twilight. Stephanie Meyer does.**

 **I wanted it to be a crossover at first. But then I realized that I wasn't going to put any Harry Potter characters. J.K Rowling owns the Harry Potter stuff.**

 **I am just writing the story for fun.**

 **Chapter one: Plans**

I had a frown on my face as I entered the house my mum and I were currently living in. I had just returned from my short trip to MACUSA. And for the third time in this week the wizard there had told me to wait. But this time they hadn't told me wait for a few days, no. I had to wait till January. Almost five months. Why me? Three other people who had applied for the training had already started, for Merlin's sake.

"Hey mum," I jumped on the couch next to her.

"How did it go?" my mum asked eagerly.

"They told me to wait," I said and closed my eyes. The image of the wizard refusing my letter came in front of me. "Till January this time" I added after a pause. "I am going nowhere with this. It should have been either rejected or accepted. Not leave me hanging like this!"

I heard my mum's quiet sigh. I knew she was disappointed. My self-esteem was already coming down. I needed to do something. I couldn't just rot away like that.

"Let's go out tonight. We've been stuck in this house for days."

I stared at her. "Where?"

"You know the ballet studio two blocks away?" I nodded "Well, a couple of ladies have started a new salon right opposite to it and since it's the first day I thought we could go there. I have couple of coupons. And have you looked at yourself lately?"

True. I haven't spent time taking care of myself lately. I didn't refuse.

"Alright, when are we going?" I asked.

She looked at the clock on the wall and grinned, "I booked us already. We leave in half an hour."

Three hours later Mum and I left the salon and had dinner at a nearby diner. It felt good taking time for mum and I. Being pampered was so much better than using spells.

When we lived in Ottery St. Catchpole we rarely got out of the house for these things. With me being a witch and my mum teaching at school and her other part time jobs. Things were different then.

We had moved to Phoenix as I wanted to have a job in MACUSA, which now seemed impossible. As I sat at the table I thought about my life in Britain. Almost nine years ago I wouldn't have believed anyone who would have told me that I would look for a job in MACUSA, I wouldn't have believed that I would live in America, I wouldn't have believed someone that I would lose my father and grandparents because of a war, I wouldn't have believed that I would have a monster on my trail.

My dad Charlie Swan worked as an Auror. In 1998 there was a war. A war between good and evil. A war between Harry Potter and Lord Voldemort.

My dad refused to turn to the dark side. And the result of his refusal was death.

Gran Helen was a pure blood witch who came from a Slytherin family. She was disowned for marrying a muggle-born named Geoffrey Swan. During the time of the war the Ministry of Magic started to interrogate the muggle-borns. This caused Grandpa to leave their house but my Gran went with him. Three months after they ran, news came about an old couple being found dead. Those were my grandparents.

It was very difficult for my mum and me to start with our lives again. All of this happened before I had started my school life at Hogwarts. Oh, how much I missed Hogwarts.

And here I was at a nice diner eating with my mum.

"What am I going to do?" I murmured, thinking about the incidents that had happened in my past, most of which was hidden from mum.

"Do you want to stay here? I Phoenix, I mean." Renée asked.

"I don't know." I half shrugged. We had rented a house for a few weeks. Besides, the magical population was very low here. I had to Apparate huge distances to even go to MACUSA. And my mum wanted to have a quiet life, which was because of me.

"Bella, I was thinking. Remember I told about the house in Forks?" She said slowly.

Of course, I remembered. She never stopped going on and on about her hometown. It was always, Forks this, Forks that. What sort of name was that, anyway.

She used to live in Forks when she was young. She'd lived there till she was eight and then Gran, Pop and mum had moved to London. Now Renée owned that house. Since Gran didn't want to keep any old memories of Pop.

"What about it?" I dreaded asking that question.

"I was wondering if we could move there," she said her blue eyes widening with excitement. I mentally sighed.

"Are you sure?" I just wanted her to be happy she had suffered more than me.

Renée nodded. "And I also found something for you to do," she bit her lip. It was a habit that we shared.

"What something?" Obviously, she'd already planned it.

"Well, I thought maybe you would like to attend high school for a while," she said cautiously. "You know, get to know how the world works."

I stared at her with wide eyes. She was joking right? Me. Bella Swan a witch attending a muggle school. Ugh. I already knew how the world worked.

"Mum that's..." I trailed off seeing the look in her eyes.

"Please Bella. Besides you don't have anything to do yet." she pleaded.

Stupid Hufflepuff traits. "Fine,' I groaned.

"Good that's settled then. We'll be moving in three or four days at the most."

Yep, she had planned everything behind my back

It was Saturday. We were finally, in Forks. We were going to Port Angeles to get some things for the two-story house we had moved into. The house wasn't so huge. My mum had already talked to the principal of Forks High. I would be started school on Monday just a few days later than anyone else. As my mum drove, I thought about my days at Hogwarts. It had been so much fun to sit near the Lake and watch the giant squid. To sit in the Hufflepuff common room and play gobstones. Or trade chocolate frog cards. And now I was going to attend a Muggle school. UGH. I forgot about everything as we neared the mall. I would need a lot of things for my room and I would also need to restrain Renée from spending too much money for shopping.

I stretched my legs as I got out of mum's Volkswagen. She had bought it from a guy in Phoenix.

"Let's go," Mum said enthusiastically.

We went to buy clothes first, then decided for spending money on some furniture and then we visited a bookstore and then a music store. Mum bought some CDs for my CD player which I loved to use. I also bought some items for my new room. It was late when we finally left Port Angeles.

Our house in Forks was a two-story house. It was painted white from outside. We had no neighbours. I didn't mind that.

The left side of the hallway held a door that led to the kitchen. It had square oak table with four chairs. The walls were dark panelled with white linoleum floor. The cupboards were white too. The window on the wall gave the perfect view of front yard. Opposite to the window a door led to the living room. The TV that we'd shipped earlier was on the left wall facing a couch and a coffee table. The wall opposite to the door now was covered with photos, all of them still. Mum had placed the photos above the fireplace earlier today. Behind the couch an opening led back to the hall. The back door led to a porch with a swing. Mum's room was opposite to the kitchen next to it was a small bathroom, and then a study that Mum claimed as her own.

The stairs which were facing the study led up on the second floor which had a store room that I hadn't checked yet, a small vacant room which I decided to use for doing magical stuff since it faced back yard. The west room was my bed room. There was a small bathroom next to my room.

There was a double bed for which I bought a purple quilt from the mall. Next to the bed a small table now held a lamp and a picture of me with mum, dad and my both sets of grandparents. It was taken from a muggle camera though.

The wall on the left side of my bed had a window that gave me a beautiful view of the forest. There was a dresser, a desk with my CD player and a second-hand computer that my mum insisted that I would need for school work with a modem attached to it for internet. I was still learning how to use muggle things and mum was patient whenever I needed her help.

There was a rocking chair too next to the window that faced the front yard.

It was my mum's. The light blue walls were also covered in photographs all of them had been charmed to stay still.

We ordered pizza that night since we (me, since I used my magic to clean all the mess up and mum just giving orders) were too tired to cook something.

"Did you put curtains on the window?" Mum asked as we ate.

"Yep"

"Finished unpacking?"

I nodded since my mouth was stuffed with pizza.

"Stopped the pictures from moving?" asked Renée.

I nodded again.

"Bella, are you happy?" She said softly.

I looked at her, what had caused the abrupt change of topic?

"I know you were sad because of the MACUSA people and you are also starting high school because of me and you had to move because I didn't want to live in Phoenix..." she babbled on. Wrong, you didn't live in Phoenix because I hadn't wanted to stay in a place for long with you exposed to that monster.

"Mum I am perfectly fine. I am happy," I wasn't so sure about that, "It's okay. Maybe they will let me join someday."

She nodded but I knew her better than anyone else.

"Alright now I am pretty tired and you don't want me to sleep in the kitchen now do you." I said mockingly as I finished my share of pizza.

I kissed her cheek and said good night before going upstairs. I gathered my night clothes before going to bathroom to shower and clean my teeth.

As I brushed my teeth, I thought. I stared at the chocolate brown eyes in mirror. I didn't look anything like Renée except the heart shaped face. My mahogany hair which was now in a layered haircut ended mid waist. My ivory skin that I felt would stood out here. And I blushed, a lot. While mum was sometimes silly and unpredictable I was shy and consistent and little bit clumsy too. But I could fly well. Even though I never made the Hufflepuff Quidditch team at Hogwarts. I wasn't a prefect or a head girl. I didn't like attention. Right now, I was dreading Monday.

 _Get a grip Bella_ , I thought. I stayed under the shower until hot water began to run out. Quickly I dried myself, got dressed and went in my room.

I pulled out my old school trunk from underneath my bed. I sat on my bed opened the trunk and stared at the contents. My Nimbus 2000, the last birthday gift from Dad, was on the top. Under my broomstick were my school robes and my books. There was an old broomstick servicing kit, two Skiving Snack boxes, a leather strap holder for my wand, a small chest that I pulled out and put on the bed, some sweets like chocolate frogs, every flavour beans and blood flavoured candies too which I had to eat on a dare. There was another long box that I pulled out too. In it were some potions that I kept for emergencies. I set all the sweets and the potions in the drawer of my bedside table. Then opened the chest. It was wooden. And it was my dad's. Within it were a black eagle feather quill, a leather-bound album, a set of two-way mirrors both small so they could easily fit in pockets, an auror badge, and a wand, cedar wood and dragon heartstring core. I laid my wand next to it. Phoenix feather core and ebony. Both were thirteen inches. I took it out again, feeling sudden warmth in my fingertips. I remembered the time I had last used it to duel. I set it aside, wanting to think of good memories only.

I stared at them for a long time, not realizing that my cheeks were wet. It was almost an hour later that I put the chest back and closed the trunk. I took a sip of dreamless sleep potion pulled the purple quilt over me. The sound of the rain against the window was quiet disturbing. I imagined that I was back in my old dorm.

"Good night Dad, I love you" I whispered and closed my eyes, feeling the potion working its way.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer._**

 ** _J.K Rowling owns Harry potter. I am just writing the story for fun._**

 ** _Someone asked if this story includes the Cullens. Yes, it's going to be Bella and Edward story. I am not putting any Harry Potter characters but I may mention them from time to time. That's the reason the reason for not putting Sundown in the crossover category._**

 **Chapter Two: It's Forks**

I woke up late next morning sleeping well, courtesy of dreamless sleep potion. I sat up woozily, running my fingers through my hair. I wondered if mum had come up to wake me up. Hopefully not. I pulled myself out of the bed and then straight to bathroom closing the door with extra force.

I heard mum yelling something. I giggled as I sat couple more minutes in the toilet. Few moments later there was a loud noise downstairs, _my turn to shout_ , I thought.

After washing my face and brushing my teeth I ran downstairs before Mum could do something stupid.

"What did you do?" I asked when I arrived in the kitchen.

"I, um, accidently dropped the frying pan when I remembered that I had forgotten about buying a new jacket," she said with her cheeks reddening slightly.

I shook my head, smiling lightly. She, unlike me, was ready for the day.

"What's for breakfast?" I questioned as opened the refrigerator to pull out orange juice. Then I realized that there was none.

"There are some eggs in the fridge. Or we can make some pancakes but we don't have syrup. We are out of groceries." Mum reminded me as I straightened out of my position.

I groaned. "Can we go out for breakfast?" I asked. "And we can go get groceries after that."

She agreed, "Okay, get ready then. I'll wait for you in the car."

I ran upstairs to get ready. I pulled on the green turtleneck that we bought yesterday along with a pair of dark blue jeans, combed my hair, leaving it loose. I pulled out my fancy dragon hide boots and put them on. I took my wand and my wallet from the bedside table and shoved them in my purse. I left my room but not before taking a random CD from my small collection. I grabbed my waterproof jacket, just in case and locked the door behind me.

Mum was already waiting in the car.

"Must be a new record for you to get ready in just a few minutes."

"I turn inhuman when I get hungry." I grinned.

Classical music played softly in the background. It was the CD that I'd picked. I made a mental note to take it back later. The diner wasn't far. It was half full, being one of the few diners here.

The waitress looked at us funnily. Maybe because we were new. She probably knew everyone in the town. And I was right. It was the first thing she asked. Then after her interrogations were completed she took our order.

Mum chattered as we ate. I opened my mouth at suitable moments to reply, yawning a couple times too. When Renee was talking she won't think about letting the other person talk.

We went to get the groceries later. Renee socialized with the town people while I filled our cart. By the time mum paid for the groceries, it'd started to rain. _Thank goodness that I picked up my jacket._ I thought as I opened the car door to put provisions in the backseat.

I helped Mum to put the stuff in the kitchen cupboards. Of course, there were still some boxes that needed to be opened. Wait, let me rephrase, there were a lot of boxes that needed to be unpacked. Instead, we proceeded to go upstairs to check the storeroom. It was slightly bigger than my bedroom. I scowled. Everything was covered in filth. The walls were all dusty. Cardboard boxes were piled against the left wall. The window facing the back porch was shut. There were two old cabinets and, a shelf. Surprisingly, the wood was sturdy.

There was a huge structure covered with white sheet. Mum smiled at that with longing.

"What's that?" I asked, seeing the expression on her face.

She took the sheet carefully between her thumb and finger and dramatically pulled it off. It was an upright piano. I stared at it in awe. It was mahogany coloured and old. I wondered if it even worked.

"It was your Grandmother's. She used to play for me when we lived here. My grandfather bought her this when she was young. After mom and dad got married, Mom brought it here." Renee explained.

"I didn't know she played." I muttered. "Does it work?"

In response mum tapped on the ivory keys. The piano made a feeble sort of noise. We both flinched.

An idea flashed in my mind. "Maybe..." I pulled out my wand from the pocket of my jean and pointed it at the piano.

Mum stared, confused.

" _Reparo_. Go on try again," I said, putting my wand back.

This time the sound wasn't weak. I grinned smugly.

"Brilliant," Mum whispered.

"Can we take it to my study, please mum." I flashed my best pleading look.

"You don't know how to play," She narrowed her eyes.

"I'll just put a spell on it or something."

"I am not going to help you move it."

I shrugged and once again pulled out my wand. " _Locomotor Piano_."

I backed out slowly, my wand still pointing at the piano and took it to other room. It was empty so I left the piano in the middle of the room and then carried the piano bench to the room too.

We spent next few hours looking at the stuff in the boxes. Most of them couldn't be used any more. Although mum found some of her old stuff.

Around noon the doorbell rand. I ran downstairs to see who was at the door.

"Isabella Swan?" the man standing on the porch asked. Obviously, he was delivery guy.

I nodded.

"Please sign here and I'll take out the table that you ordered in our shop." The man said as I signed. I had paid yesterday. The table that I'd chosen was long with a black top. It was for the room upstairs.

"Leave it in the hall, please." I would take it upstairs by magic.

By the time mum and I had cleaned the storeroom, we were starving. Mum refused the idea of going out. We quickly made some sandwiches for lunch and watched TV while eating in the living room.

For the rest of the day I fixed my den. I moved the piano to one corner so I could place the table. Then I cleaned the walls, floor and the only window with the help of my wand. I also tapped some of my old sketches on the wall. Finally, I set all of my muggle and magical books that in the shelf that I'd positioned in the den earlier. I oiled the window too. The black table was now covered with parchment, some quills, ink bottles and my potions material. I grinned happily at the outcome of my study. There was just one thing needed. A chair. Maybe I could ship or transfigure something into a chair.

Transfiguring seemed like a good idea. So, I transfigured a cardboard box from storeroom to a fancy wooden chair.

While making dinner for both of us, I asked mum for some tips for tomorrow. As I stirred the pasta, mum talked and chopped the cherry tomatoes.

"I'll drop you off at the front office, and then I have to go to the elementary school to look for a job. Tell the lady sitting there your name. And she'll give you your schedule and perhaps a map of school too or she'll ask someone to show you around. I don't think that there's going to be too much of difference between a magical school and a normal school." She said. I tried to hide my grimace at 'normal school.' My school was normal to me if not to her.

"Where did you get the papers to show the principal?" I wondered aloud.

She winked, "It's a secret. Also, I'll pick you up after school."

"Don't worry about. I will just apparate home."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep. There's forest everywhere. Perfect place to hide"

After dinner I took a shower, washed my hair, brushed my teeth and fussed over what I was going to wear to school, it was better that we wore school uniforms at Hogwarts, and finally prepared my bag for tomorrow.

 _Hopefully I won't be a freak tomorrow._ I thought as I closed my eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Twilight. All the Harry Potter stuff that I am using in this story belong to J.K Rowling.**

 **I am just writing Sundown for fun. Here's the third chapter.**

 **PS: I am taking some dialogues from the book, though they aren't exactly the same, but closed enough. And I should also tell you, I do not know how High Schools all over the world works. So, I am kind of putting in my school experience.**

Chapter three: Forks High School

Mum woke me up the next day. I got ready, with butterflies in my stomach during the whole time. Mum made breakfast. She was glancing at me after every five minutes.

"Do I have to go?" I would groan.

I was pretty nervous. I rushed upstairs to clean my teeth.

"How do I look?" I fidgeting with the hem of grey V-neck sweater that I was wearing today.

"Perfect." She gave me a reassuring smile.

I picked up my bag, my jacket and put my wand in the pocket of the black jeans that I was wearing. I took a deep breath before opening the passenger door of the car.

Mum tried to make a small talk but failed miserably. She stopped in front of a building made up of red bricks. "Bella, relax, honey."

"Easy for you to say, you are not the one who is going to a muggle school with outstanding in Transfiguration and Potions," I said, getting irritated.

She threw me a look and I realized I had been harsh. "Sorry," I muttered not looking at her.

I heard her sigh, "It'll be okay. Stop making a big deal out of this. It's school not a haunted place." I would prefer ghosts over High School.

She wished me luck and I got out. I took in my surroundings. Forks high school was a cluster of several buildings all of them made up of red bricks. Trees and shrubs surrounded the buildings.

 _Easy for apparition,_ I thought as I made my way to the door that read **Front Office**. It was a lot smaller than my old school. Even smaller than the public school I had seen in Phoenix.

I took a deep breath and opened the door. The office was small and vibrantly lit. There was small sitting area with padded chairs. A long counter divided the office into two. Plants grew everywhere in pots. _Isn't the forest outside enough_ , I wondered?

The counter was messed up with wire baskets, full of papers and leaflets. A red-haired woman occupied one of the three desks behind the counter. She wore rimmed glasses and a purple t-shirt. _Maybe I should have worn something unnoticeable, too late to think about backing out now._

The woman looked up at the sound of my approach, hastily shutting a magazine, "Can I help you?"

I told her my name.

"Right, here is your schedule and there's a map of school." She sorted out some papers in front of her and handed me some sheets, "And bring this slip after it is signed by your subject teachers. Here, I'll mark the best routes for you." Next, she gave me a key, saying that it was my locker's key. Right, locker system.

I nodded, staring at her like I understood everything. It was easy to fake that expression after sitting five years in the History of Magic class.

I spent the next few minutes standing in front of the office, trying to memorize the map.

I stuffed the papers in my bag and walked on the sidewalk that was parallel to the parking lot. I looked at the cars for a moment. Most of them were quite old except a shiny silver car which I recognized as a Volvo. Muggles had a weird way of travelling. I still felt that me driving at eighteen was dangerous and here a couple of kids were boasting about how they got out of getting a ticket. Weird.

I made my way to the building that had a huge '3' painted in black.

 _You can do this Bella, if matters become bad take fever fudge._

I'd added some fever fudge and puking pastilles to my bag last night, just in case.

Everyone stared at me as I hung up my jacket on the line of hooks. They stared at me as I walked down the aisle to get the slip signed. The teacher, whose name plate read Mr Berty, signed my slip and handed me books that I would need. I blushed as I made my way to the seat at the back. The class gawked at me. I couldn't control my blushing but I could control my expression. I stared at them like I hadn't gotten a care in the world.

Really who cared?

A guy, with blonde hair gestured me to sit next to him. To my surprise he winked, turning only to smirk at another boy who sat to his left. I made a hand gesture at him. This time, I smirked. My friends would have been proud.

Sitting at the back still didn't stop the rest of class from gawking at me. We were reading Romeo and Juliet. One of the many muggle novels that mu had made me read. Maybe I won't fall behind. Still, wrapping my head around things here was a pain.

I couldn't help but think about my first day in Hogwarts. I'd found my way to the classes with only one another girl who had turned out to be one of my best friends. And this school was pretty smaller. The rest of the class passed slowly. I listened carefully. Then a weird nasal sound came. And I realized that it was the bell. Ugh, this was going to take some time getting used to.

As I was picking up my jacket, a boy with short blond hair gelled casually came forward "Hi, I am Mike Newton. You're Isabella Swan, right?" he flashed me a grin.

 _Had mum talked to whole school about me?_

"Bella." I corrected.

"Do you want help finding your next class?" He gave me another smile.

"I think I can find my way on my own, thank you very much," I declined politely and turned towards the door.

My next class was psychology in building four so it was easy to find my way. The teacher wasn't here. Every table had three students behind them. The table in third row was occupied by a single girl.

The teacher arrived then. Mrs Joseph signed my slip and assigned me a seat next to the girl I'd seen before.

As I made my way to the seat I looked at her. She was pale, paler than me and very beautiful with small angular features. She had dark purple shadows under her coal black eyes. Her short inky black hair was pointing in every direction.

 _Vampire,_ I thought. I was on my guard immediately; my hand was over the pocket of my jeans, even if I knew that I couldn't take out my wand here. Just because I was a Hufflepuff didn't mean that I could trust anyone easily. There were so many myths about each of the houses.

"Hello, I am Alice Cullen," she said in a friendly voice.

"I am Bella." I offered her a small smile.

"Nice shoes and accent too." She smiled at me.

I looked at my dragon hide boots and then at her.

"Thanks."

She made a small talk asking me where I'd come from. I told her that I was from England. She was easy to talk with. I wondered what she was doing in a high school.

"I finally have a partner, now," Alice said.

The teacher started then breaking our conversation. I flinched as the bell rang. Alice waved at me as she gracefully walked- no danced- to the door.

I went to building five for my Geometry class. The teacher Mr Smith made me introduce myself to the class. Keeping my neck high, though very nervous from inside, I quickly said some lines. My cheeks were red by the time I ended. A girl with curly brown hair sat next to me. I forgot her name as soon as she told me. Talking the whole time until the teacher called on her. I took my notes carefully, trying to understand the concepts of muggle subjects. Almost everything went over my head.

I had Art Drawing next. Sketching was something that I enjoyed. Finally, a class that made me feel normal. A shy, pretty girl with dark hair helped me out when I was doing wrong. Her name was Angela Weber and she invited me to sit with her and her friends at lunch. At first, I refused, but then had to agree noticing how sulky she had looked on my refusal.

The bell rang and she took me to cafeteria. That was it? It was so small. I missed the Great Hall. Yeah, I sounded like a whiny bitch to my own ears.

As I filled my try I saw Alice join a boy with the bronze hair at a table. Alice waved at me, I awkwardly waved back. The boy, whom she was sitting next to, looked at me. I could see that he was frustrated due to some reason. He was the most handsome guy that I'd ever seen. His dark eyes stared in my brown ones. And I think I forgot that someone was saying my name at that time. The bronze haired vampire stared at me until Alice got his attention. For some reason I blushed.

"Bella," The girl that I'd met in Geometry had joined us. "You know Alice Cullen?"

"We have a same class." I said, still flushed

"She's really weird, isn't she?" she asked.

"I don't think so," I said. Who was she telling me that a vampire was weird? Later Angela introduced me to her friends. The curly haired girl's name was Jessica. Mike Newton was included in the group too. A girl with corn silk hair whose name was Lauren who managed a tight smile. There was a guy named Tyler Crowley, who waved at me. Some other people, whom Angela introduced as Lee, Samantha, Katie, Conner and Ben either gave me a smile or nodded.

"What you did in the morning was cool," Mike commented.

"You thought of me refusing your offer as cool?" I asked. I knew what he was talking about, but a little fun won't hurt.

The whole burst out laughing. Newton scowled.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Jessica asked confused.

"Mike asked Isabella, if he could show him around but she refused," Ben said, "I saw that happen. But what Mike really means is Isabella refused Justin's offer who wanted her to sit next to him," Ben laughed.

"You refused Justin? The Justin?" Jessica said incredulously.

Mike gave a snort, "That doofus." I knew in other words he meant git.

I shrugged, and sipped on my lemonade, not sure if I wanted to become friends with these people. Jessica seemed in awe. I grinned mentally.

The conversation took another turn.

I turned my head slightly to look at the vampire boy. "Who's he?" I asked Angela. Jessica beat her there.

"He's Edward Cullen. Alice's brother. They along with another guy named Emmett are all adopted by Dr Cullen and his wife."

A vampire coven of five, great.

But Jessica didn't stop there. She told me about Jasper and Rosalie Hale who were twins and lived with the Cullens. I wondered if the twins part true. From the tone that she was using, it was clear that she didn't like the Cullens.

So, a coven of seven then. But what were they doing in a high school?

And how were they able to resist drinking human blood. I looked at the vampires again. Both of them were busy, talking quietly and their lips were moving too fast. I looked away concentrating on my lunch.

Angela and I had Biology together so she showed me my next class. All of the tables were occupied except one. Edward Cullen sat on a table by himself. I saw him shift as I made my way to the teacher's desk. I saw him staring at me.

Mr Banner signed my slip, handed me a book. Thankfully he didn't make me introduce myself. And, of course he told me to sit next to the vampire.

I walked down the aisle, the air vents ruffling the hair around me, and I noticed Edward Cullen glare at me with coal black eyes. _He's thirsty._ I gulped nervously. My nervousness caused me to stumble. I almost tripped over the strap of somebody's bag, nearly hitting the girl in front of me. I turned red in embarrassment. Once again as I sat I observed Edward looking at me. But this time it was loathing. I looked away, letting my hair make a dark curtain between us. Maybe, that would make it easier.

I understood thirst; I had read enough about different beings, but hatred?

Almost fifteen minutes passed, yet he remained stiff in his seat. His fists clenched, his body tensed like a lion. I made my decision.

I pulled out Fever Fudge from my bag. When no one was looking except, of course, the vampire next to me, I ate the orange side of the sweet. The results were immediate.

I raised my hand, "Mr Banner, I am not feeling well. May I be excused from class?'

The whole class gawked at me. If it was possible, I blushed even more.

"Not feeling well?" The teacher repeated, almost dumbly.

I shook my head, weakly.

He must have seen something on my face, "Do you need some to escort you Miss Swan?"

I shook my head again. "Very well, you can go to the infirmary"

Quickly I stuffed everything in my bag and I was far enough from the classroom, I chewed the purple part of fudge.

I spent the remainder of the time in the parking lot. Thank god that no one was around. The bell rang and I got up from the sidewalk I was sitting on. Slowly, I walked to Gym. Yeah, Gym was compulsory. Coach Clapp found me a uniform but told me to sit on the bleachers and observe the class. It took me a moment to adjust among the others, since I didn't know how the PE class worked. But Jessica Stanley shared the class with me. For the first five minutes she talked with me then went to locker room to change. I wondered if I could excuse myself from gym every day, since I did not want to injure myself. But to my surprise I couldn't wait to play these muggle sports tomorrow. Finally, the bell rang. And once again Jessica wouldn't leave me. I internally groaned when Mike joined us too. Worse, he asked me how I was feeling. He was in my Biology class as well.

It took me another ten minutes to get rid of those two. I had to use the excuse of going to the Front Office and return the slip. But I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw Edward Cullen talking to the secretary. He was trying to exchange his Biology period to any other time. There was no one expect me and the lady, perfect timing for him if he planned to kill me. The door opened again and a boy hastily put something in one of the basket and left. The cold breeze ruffled my hair. And I saw Edward's back stiffen. He turned to glower at me with cold eyes. "I can see that's impossible. Thanks for your help." His voice was smooth as velvet and melodious. I sighed. No, no, he's a vampire. They are wired that way.

Swiftly, he left but not before giving me another hard stare. Yep, still gorgeous.

"How was your day Isabella?" Ms Cope asked with a polite smile.

"It was fine, thank you," I hurriedly gave her my slip and turned away. I didn't encounter anyone as I disappeared in to the woods and Dissapprated back home.

 **Next chapter will be up soon. Till then**

 **Sacraa.**


	4. Chapter 4

**First things first, thank you so much for reviewing/ following/ favourite-in/reading/ and adding** _ **Sundown**_ **to alerts. It means so much to me, so thanks a lot.**

 **I don't own Twilight.**

 **The Harry Potter stuff that I am using belongs to J.K Rowling.**

 **I am writing** _ **Sundown**_ **for fun.**

Chapter four: Negotiations

I appeared in the kitchen, startling mum who was painting the kitchen cupboards.

"Bella," She breathed. "Don't ever do that again."

"Sorry," I said, without feeling really sorry. "Need some help?"

"Nah, I was bored and needed something to do. Besides, everything is white here. This place needs some colour."

I eyed the brown boxes that were piled up. Only three left. I could do that later. I also make a mental note see what I could do about putting wards around the house.

I nodded and took a bag of potato chips that was on the table. "I'll be upstairs. Need to do some...research."

Mum nodded absent minded, going back to her work.

"Wait! How was your day?"

I groaned and turned around. "Boring and weird." _And awkward and a vampire almost killed me._

"That's it?" She asked, folding her arms. "Met any nice kids?"

"Uh, Yeah. Well there was this guy named Newton, he was so annoying. And I met a very talkative girl named Jessica. She's smart, though, good at school. Probably a Ravenclaw. Then there's Angela Weber. She was nice to me. I like her. And a couple more kids."

Mum and I spent over an hour talking. She wanted to know what I did, what did the teachers said and stuff. Whenever I felt like it, I flicked my wand to get the things out of the cardboard boxes.

She finally ended with a 'told you it wouldn't be that bad. And I went upstairs clutching my chips and a bottle of butterbeer. I pulled off my bag, threw it on the table and started to take out some books from the bookshelf. Some of them were my Defence Against the Dark Arts some Potions and some that I'd purchased long ago for extra reading. I sat on the chair and started to look up for Vampires, for anything that had skipped my mind. My Potions' books had some recipes for soothing the burn and some helpful solutions to go out in public.

The Defence books stated some spells and jinxes for fighting off vampires. I didn't find anything suitable in other books. Then I decided to get the History of Magic. _There must be something,_ I thought as I ate.

I found about some famous vampires that have helped wizards over the years, a half-vampire who is a famous singer now, some Italian Vampires who rule over the vampire community, though there was nothing specific about them. It also stated that many vampires were not magical. I already knew that. But muggle vampires who could live among muggle humans?

And then there was another.

 _In the nineteenth century, rumours began to spread among muggles about a vampire who was the enemy of all other vampires. But they died quickly. It was partly true. A vampire who hunted only animals became famous in Italy. Although it is unknown, even to magical community, who he or she is. It is believed that many golden eyed vampires have been sighted in the last few decades._

A golden eyed vampire. Why hadn't I heard of them? They became famous in Italy and I didn't know about them. I needed to make some calls.

Maybe the Cullens were animal drinkers. This would explain how they could manage not to kill human. I lost the track of time while reading. It was dinner time when mum came upstairs. After dinner mum helped me with my Geometry homework. To my intense surprise the subject wasn't so bad. Though I still preferred Charms over Math.

Finally, I had the time to send a few patronuses to my friends, telling them all about what was going on and that I needed more butterbeer, Firewhiskey even.

I tossed and turned the whole night. I was anxious about tomorrow. Should I try to corner him? _And give him the chance to kill you!_ No. Staying away from him seemed like a better idea. Maybe I could talk to him. But what was I going to say? _Hi, Edward, I know that you are a vampire and you thirst for my blood._ Ugh, now I was imagining things. Why did I have to be so...extra?

It was the only choice. I didn't want a blood thirsty vampire after me. Best way was to ignore him and his sister. I stayed up late, thinking. I finally fell asleep during early hours of the morning.

Next day, Mr. Mason called on me thankfully my answer was right. But I wasn't so lucky during Geometry. Psychology sucked. I sat next to Alice though she didn't say anything about her brother's behaviour. She talked to me normally. But for a moment I saw her eyes glaze over, as if she was seeing something far away. I tripped in my Art class, mercifully I stayed intact.

I saw Alice sitting alone in the cafeteria. I wondered where her brother was. _Don't bother, don't bother._ I told myself.

As I walked to biology I reasoned whether he was going to be in Biology or not. He wasn't there. He was not in the school for the whole week, in fact. He was gone because of me? I wouldn't have minded his absence at all if it weren't for the fact he looked at me with so much hate.

My days passed slowly. I got to know a few more people in my classes, like Samantha and her twin brother Jordan from gym and Maddie from English.

I hated waking up early. Even setting alarms didn't help. It was not at all easy to fall asleep here. I couldn't find a proper routine. Mum and I spent a lot time together. The main issue I was facing was that I couldn't use any charms around the house. If I did, then mum was going to have a number of difficulties.

Alice was turning out to be a great friend. I lost the intention to ignore her. I had invited her to sit with my friends of sorts but she'd decline politely. Mum had gotten a job in elementary school and I was starting to enjoy myself in school. Even in gym I managed to score a few points while playing tennis.

Next Monday I walked happily to the cafeteria with Angela. I had decided to get my own lunch from home. As I was paying for my food I turned my head at the Cullen table, out of habit, and I froze. Edward Cullen was back in school. I followed Angela and Jessica to our table. I wondered if I should ditch Biology. _Shut up, Bella, it's his problem not yours._

I was early for class, so I took out my sketchbook from my bag and started to draw. I heard, very clearly, the chair next to me slid against the floor. Then a smooth musical voice spoke,

"Hello."

I looked up staring at his flawless face. His eyes were a melted golden colour. I got lost in his eyes again. I also noticed that his chair was far to the end of the table. His fists were clenched. If he was having trouble sitting next to me then why bother?

 _I was right about animal blood part then._

"I am Edward Cullen. I didn't have a chance to introduce myself before. You must be Bella Swan," Edward continued when I didn't say anything.

I asked the stupidest thing ever, "Why did you call me Bella?"

"Do you prefer Isabella?" He seemed confused.

"No, but most of the people know me as Isabella here."

"Oh." He let it drop.

Mr Banner entered. _What a timing._

We were doing lab today, studying pollen germination. Mr Banner pulled out some equipment and began distributing them throughout the class. Then he began to write the instructions on the board. This gave Edward the opportunity to talk.

"How do you like Forks so far?" It was a simple question many of the students here had asked me but something about the way he said made it different.

I tried to be as honest as possible, "My experience has been alright. But it rains a lot for my liking."

"You don't like the rain." It wasn't a question

"Not so much." I admitted. Back at Hogwarts, rain meant staying indoors.

"Then why did you move to Forks?" Nobody had asked me this, not directly at least. The way he said it, it didn't seem like a question, more like an accusation.

"My mum wanted to live in the place she grew up." I shrugged trying to be indifferent but I failed to keep a good expression. That was not the only reason, though. I was pretty sad about moving from my birthplace just because of somebody.

"But you're unhappy," He pointed out.

"So?" I challenged.

He shrugged, "That doesn't seem fair."

I snorted. What did he know about being fair? "Hasn't anyone told you, life isn't fair."

Why was I explaining problems of my life to a vampire? Come to think of it, he shouldn't be able to talk with me like that. Especially because of his thirst.

"You say it as if it's only you who have suffered." I looked at him, mystified. I didn't expect that from him.

I didn't know what to say. Normally, somebody would have been glad to have an immortal life. Anyone would have wanted to be in his place. Maybe not exactly as a high school student but probably close enough. He had it all, money, looks, a long, long life and strength and other stuff. And yet he wasn't happy. How silly we all were. No one was happy with what they had with them right now. Even I was included.

"Looks like you don't have an answer for it. Debating with your inner voice?" He asked with a smile.

I sighed. He looked at me questioningly.

"My mother calls me an open book. She says that I am very to read," I said.

"On the contrary I find you very difficult to read." Edward said, almost frustratingly.

 _He's what, a mind reader?_

 _Weird,_ I thought as I shifted my hair over my shoulder. Bad move. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward stiffen. Once again, he clenched his fists shut.

"Get started then," said Mr Banner.

Edward and I reached for sucrose at the same time. His hand, of course, was ice cold. But that wasn't the reason I pulled away. A spark of electricity shot up where his hand had touched mine. Geez, I was giving electric shots to people now.

"I'm sorry," He said and allowed me to proceed first. He didn't say anything after that.

We worked silently during the rest of the class. When the bell rang he was out even before I could get up.

During Gym we sat on the bleachers listening to coach giving lecture on volleyball, which we would be playing tomorrow. All I could think about was the conversation that had taken place in Bio.

Mike sat on my right and Jessica next to him. Jessica continued to get his attention but he ignored her. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Jordan grimacing behind Mike's back. I almost laughed.

When the bell rang I walked to the parking lot with Jessica and Angela as usual. There I saw Edward opening the door of the Volvo that I'd seen on my first day. I went into the woods again, when no one was looking. Under the shade of huge trees, I apparated to my house, not knowing that somebody _had_ been staring

 **I hope, my dear readers, that you liked this chapter.**

 **I will update soon.**

 **Sacraa.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you who read/favourite-d/followed/ added to alert/ reviewed and re-read Sundown. I am grateful to all of you. Thank you all so much. Every time I receive an e-mail about my story I squeal like mad, which is very un-like me. I rarely do silly things like that and my mum looks at me like I am out of my mind. Thanks to my mum who is tolerating moody behaviour. I ask her for ideas even though I end up following my own path. She's great.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

 **The Harry Potter stuff that I am using all belongs to J.K Rowling.**

 **I am just writing** _ **Sundown**_ **for fun.**

 **Chapter five: The Blond Beauty**

Mum wasn't at home when I arrived. From my room I dragged my trunk from underneath the bed and took out my Nimbus and my wand strap holder. I adjusted the strap holder on my left arm so it would be easier to pull out my wand with my right hand. I also grabbed my black cloak from my closet and a small bag that I filled with some chocolate frogs, my sketch book and my pencil case. I was running out of chocolate frogs. I removed the water proof jacket that I was wearing and put the cloak on with its hood up. I left a note on the kitchen table so mum wouldn't get worried.  
I exited through the back door and went into the forest. When I was sure that no one was around, I mounted my broomstick, kicked hard and took off. It was exhilarating to fly after so many months. I dodged around trees and stayed low so muggles won't be able to notice a hooded figure flying on broomstick over the forest. The trees grew denser as I flew north-east. I could see a river after at least twenty minutes of flying.

The scenery was beautiful. Perfect for sitting on a rock and sketch. There was no one around here. People couldn't hike this far. I touched low on the rocky ground and un-mounted my broom. The soft flow of the river, the occasional chirping of birds and the greenery almost made me wish that I was back in Hogwarts. I sat own on a huge rock right at the edge of the river. I removed my boots so I could dip my feet in the water. It was ice cold. I shivered for first few minutes until I got used to the cold.

I slung off the messenger bag and took my sketchbook and a pencil out. I lowered my hood and began to draw. It was minutes later, when I was signing the drawing with the initials of my name, that I realized that I'd drawn a face. A face of a boy with dishevelled dark hair and dark eyes. But there were flaws, like I hadn't got Edward's nose right, like my human senses were too dim to draw him. I didn't want to erase it, but I didn't want to keep it either. I tore the page off, crumpled it and threw it in the river. As I saw it float away, a figure, almost diagonally to me, came out of the forest. I could make out long golden hair and pallid skin from distance this far. Quickly I pulled out my wand from its strap. But the person had vanished. I kept my wand at the ready, waiting and wondering if somebody else would come out of the forest. Nobody came into sight and it was getting dark. I dried my feet by producing hot air from the tip of my wand. I wore my boots, packed my bag, covered my face with the hood of my cloak and once again mounted my broom and flew back home, wondering who that person was.

It was dinnertime when I flew directly through the open window in our living room.

"Isabella Swan!" Mum yelled, angry and scared at the same moment. Her favourite show was going on. "Bella, you nearly gave me a heart attack."

I giggled at her expression as I mounted off the Nimbus. "What's for dinner?" I asked.

"Stuffed peppers," Renee went back on her T.V. "And if you this, again then..." She left her threat in the middle and laughed at something that was going on the T.V. How the hell that thing worked? I had no idea. Muggles were getting better at technology.

I went upstairs to put my broomstick, cloak and bag back. I put my hair back in a ponytail and removed the leather strap and my wand from my arm before going down. I sat with mum on the couch for some time.

 _Who was she? But first of all, why on earth you drew Edward, Bella?_

It felt ridiculous that I drew Edward's face. It felt absurd when I started to think what he would be doing right now.

 _Stop it, Bella. You hardly know him,_ I inwardly scolded myself.

"Why are you blushing?" Mum asked suddenly.

"I am not." I said too quickly.

"You are going to hide something from me," she pouted.

"Mum, it's nothing." I said.

Mum rolled her eyes and went to the kitchen. I followed her. While we ate mum told me that she was going to La Push next day. It's a tiny Indian reservation, about twenty-five kilometres away. Mum used to go there when she was younger. She wanted me to accompany her tomorrow; she also hoped to find some old friends.

"You haven't seen those people in decades!" I exclaimed.

"I know. But I talk to them on phone and we email each other. Bella, I need to do this. Besides, I already called them. It's going to be so exciting, honey."

"What about school?" I asked with a scowl.

"It's not you are going to Hogwarts, Bella. You are already qualified. It won't harm you if you skip school tomorrow," said mum in a matter-of-fact tone.

 _Then why was I attending school?_ I wanted to ask her, but I kept quiet.

"Are you sure?"

"I'll call them to tell that you are not coming tomorrow." smiled mum. "Thank you so much."

That night Edward Cullen appeared in my dream for the first time. His face would suddenly flash up and then vanish. I had a whole bunch of weird drams that night.

We left for La Push around 10 am. Since mum wasn't so sure about finding some of her old friends, she thought that we could spend our day at the beach. It was surprisingly warm today, not sunny but warm. Mum let me drive till the La Push road. Thankfully I didn't wreck the car.

We didn't go anywhere near the beach. From a local store mum found out about a man named Billy Black and a lady named Sue Uley who lived not far from each other's house. She could only find about two people most of her other oldies have moved away. She had apparently forgotten to get their addresses when she had talked to them on phone.

We followed the instruction the owner of the store gave us to go to the Clearwater's place where mum's friend Sue lived. The Clearwater's lived in a beautiful two storey house. Mum told me to wait in the car while she went to the door. I could see a girl of about my age answer the door. The girl had glossy black hair and beautiful copper skin. I could see that she was taller than me and a bit muscular too. From the door, mum beckoned me to join her. I nervously made my way to the porch.

"Bella, this is Leah, Sue's daughter'" said mum.

"Hello Leah, it's nice to meet you." I said as we shook hands. Her hand was warm, like she was burning up or something.

"Nice to meet you too, please come in," Leah said.

She took us to the living room where a lady, who seemed like an older version of Leah, sat reading a book.

"Mom, someone's here to meet you," Sue Clearwater looked up at the sound of her daughter's name.

"Sue!" Mum Exclaimed at the same Mrs Clearwater got up.

"Renee is that really you?" the two ladies hugged each other, making it a bit awkward for Leah and me.

When fifteen minutes later when they'd finally stopped giggling like teenagers, mum introduced me.

We spent some time with Sue and Leah. Well, mum spent time with her friend while Leah and I talked. I was too shy to say anything at first but she was easy to talk with. By the end of an hour we were great friends. There was a knock on the door and Leah went to get it. A man, it was appropriate to call that guy a man since he looked in his early twenties, along with a girl with black hair and a kind, beautiful face entered.

"Hey Emily. Hi Sam. Bella this is my cousin Emily Young and this is Sam Uley. Guys, this is Bella Swan, she recently mov." it was clear that Leah liked those two people a lot.

"Hello Bella," said the girl called Emily. Sam nodded in my direction and then turned to Leah.

"How's Seth holding up?" he asked.

"Not well," Leah said grimly, "He's still not recovering."

I looked away staring at some paintings on the wall.

The three of them continued to share news about Leah's brother and her dad.

"Bella, come on we are leaving. We have to go to Billy's house too," mum said from behind me.

The Leah and Sue along with Emily and Sam came to see us off. "It was nice meeting you Leah. Maybe we could see other again."

"Of course, Bella hopefully I'll see you when I come to Forks," Leah grinned.

We said our goodbyes and once again were off to see another friend of mum's.

"Oh Bella, it was so good to see her again. You and Leah looked like you have known each other for a long time," Renee said happily.

"She's a nice person."

We stopped again in front of another house. It was single storey and red in colour.

"Come on."

I followed mum to the door. She rang the bell twice. A boy, almost as tall as Sam had been opened the door. His black hair was cropped short and his dark brown eyes seemed to shine. I instantly envied his russet coloured skin. "Yes?" his voice was rough and husky.

"This is Billy Black's house?" the boy nodded "I am Renee Swan. Is Billy at home? I called yesterday."

"Yeah, Dad is inside I'll call him for you." He turned and disappeared in the hallway.

I was looking around when a squeaking sound startled me. The boy was pushing a man in a wheelchair. The man had same skin as the boy wrinkled slightly, with wise looking dark eyes.

"Billy?" Mum said her mouth gaping open in surprise.

"Hello Ren. It's been a long time. I hardly recognize you." His voice was rough too and something about it made me feel like I was admitting a crime that I'd not even committed.

"Billy what happened to you?" Mum asked, seeing her pal in a wheelchair must have shocked her.

"Why don't you come in," Billy said as he turned his wheelchair.

From inside their house was pretty small but cosy. The living room held a small coffee table a couch and two chairs. A small TV faced the sofa.

"Jake, why don't you bring something for them to drink" he said to the boy. The young man Jake left.

"Oh, no don't worry about all that fuss. We just visited Sue." Mum said. "What are you doing on a wheelchair Billy?"

"Diabetes. That was Jacob by the way. My son."

I introduced myself at that moment. "I am Bella. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr Black."

"Please call me Billy, Bella. Mr Black makes me feel older." Billy said with a chuckle, "Have a seat."

Jacob Black made his entrance, holding a tray in his hand with two glasses which he offered to us.

"Thank you," I politely took a glass.

It was like Clearwater's place again. Mum and Billy talked and left me and Jacob out of their conversation.

"Would you like a like a tour of the house Bella?" Jacob asked pointedly.

"Sure," I said a bit awkwardly.

Rather than giving me a tour, he took me outside to a small garage at the back of the house.

"I figured out you wouldn't like sitting there while the talk," Jacob said.

"You figured right." There was a red coloured truck and another red car which had a Volkswagen logo. Jacob saw me staring at them.

"I built it myself."

"Really?" I sounded both surprised and impressed. Did muggles normally built cars? If I tried to experiment with a broom I would probably up dying.

"Yeah, took me almost a year to do it. But Dad won't ride in anything but that truck." He nodded in truck's direction, "So you are what eighteen?"

"Yeah. It's my Nineteenth birthday in a few days," No need to mention that my birthday is tomorrow. "And you?"

"Seventeen." Wow he looked older than that. "Are you new in La Push? I haven't seen you here."

"No, mum and I just moved to Forks from England,"

"It must be difficult to say goodbye to sun then." Jacob mused.

"You have no idea," I muttered bleakly.

He laughed at my tone. I glared. "It's not funny, Jacob."

He continued to laugh. I rolled my eyes.

It was easy to talk with Jacob, just like it had been with Leah. We talked about a few things like music, movies and books. Though he got bored with the books topic and changed it to cars. I didn't get any of them except that I learned some names like Audi, Mercedes, and BMW etc. He would get along well with my friends back home.

It was late afternoon when mum and I left. Finally.

Mum seemed happy about something. We ate at a nearby restaurant before leaving for Forks. I drove back home this time. Mum continued talking about meeting Sue and Billy. Our conversation turned to Jacob.

"And his son is about your age too."

"He's a nice bloke." I shrugged.

"I agree. And he's single too." She said, suggestively.

"Mum! Are you trying to hook me up? Please, no." I groaned.

"Well, Bella you're going to be nineteen and you never dated when you were in Hogwarts." she accused.

I scowled and concentrated on the road. "Well, I did go out with a couple of boys."

"Yeah and how many times? Just once. Go out, Bella. Have some fun."

"Uh."

"And, you never bring any of your friends at home. You told me that you have made friends at school. Why don't you invite someone?"

 _Like who, Newton or that stupid Lauren or Jess?_ I thought, irritated.

I didn't open my mouth anymore though mum continued to talk. I called Angela when we reached home, asking her about school. There wasn't much for her to tell me since we only had two classes together and I was not going to call Jess to ask about Geometry. So, I locked myself in my den, trying to find a charm to put on the piano. But I was unsuccessful.

By the end of the day I was exhausted. I almost fell asleep on the kitchen table. I showered quickly and went to bed.

 _ **I solemnly swear that I will update soon.**_

 **Till then**

 **Sacraa.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to all of you. Your reviews make me so happy. Thank you so much for reading/ reviewing/ favourite-ing and following Sundown.**

 **I don't own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer does.**

 **The Harry Potter stuff that I am using for Sundown belongs to J.K Rowling.**

 **I am just writing Sundown for fun.**

 **Chapter six: Birthday.**

I almost screamed when I woke up. There was bright light everywhere. Four patronuses and stared at me. There were owl droppings on the floor and five or so boxes and a few envelopes.

The patronuses spoke, one by one, wishing me a happy birthday. I bounced excitedly on the bed.

"I miss you all so much!" I smiled.

"BELLA!"

"I am up, Mum." I screamed with a grimace. I was already very late. I would have no time to open my gifts. With a sigh, I got out of my bed.

To make my day even better, there was sun outside, up in the sky, though it wasn't high. But it was sunny. Clouds looked clear too.

I dressed up happily, in my lighter clothes, peeking now and then to make sure sun hadn't vanished. I bounced downstairs.

"Morning Mum," I said as I made my appearance in the kitchen.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY BELLA," she yelled and took me into a tight hug.

"Thanks," I smiled.

"Here's your gift," Mum handed me a set of keys, car keys and pushed me out to the front door. In the driveway, next to the Volkswagen was the red truck that I had seen in the Black's garage yesterday. My eyes widened at the sight of it.

"Thanks Mum, it's awesome. You didn't spend too much on it, did you? I am perfectly fine with appration. You didn't have to do that."

"It's your birthday honey. I am sorry, I know it isn't something magical but you will need it." she smiled.

"Thank you so much. Mum, it is the most magical gift." I didn't realize that I was crying.

"Oh, Bella, it's your day. No crying." She said and kissed my forehead, "Come on now eat your breakfast or you are going to be late for school."

It took me two tries to start the cab. When it did, it roared to life.

 _A Repairing charm is all you need._

I drove my new- new to me- truck to school. Mum followed me in her car and waved goodbye when she turned. People stared at the roaring truck when I parked next to a tan coloured car. Once out my eyes roamed around the parking lot searching for a Volvo. Why I was doing this, I didn't know. I was sure that Edward and Alice won't come out in sunlight, I couldn't help but think. It was like a connection between us. Maybe that connection was because I was hopeful that I wasn't alone with these muggles.

"Hey Angela," I joined Angela whose car was a short distance away from me.

The first thing she did was hug me. "Happy Birthday."

 _Whoa._ I really hadn't expected a hug.

"I am sorry, I didn't know what to get you, but here." She pressed some chocolate bars in my hands.

"Angela, thank you so much." I said.

"When did you get a new car? Is it a present?" Angela asked.

"Just this morning. Yeah, my Mum gave it to me." I replied with a grin. "I am so glad it's sunny today."

"Yeah, me too. It's been quite a long time since sun came out in Forks. SO, any special plans?" She said, happily.

"Oh, no. Not really. I don't think-"

"Hello Angela. Hello Bella." a boy who I was pretty sure named Ben Cheney came to us.

"Hi," I said.

"Ben, Hi,' I saw Angela's cheeks flush a bit.

"I'll see you later Angela." I said with another grin. She rolled her eyes.

"Go." I mouthed.

As I reached the cafeteria, a voice called out my name. I winced at the sound of Mike's voice.

"Hey Mike." I muttered.

"Happy Birthday, Bella." He grinned.

"How did you- Thank you so much." Automatically, I smiled. I didn't think that today could ever be special. It was my first birthday away from my friends.

"I have never seen red in your hair," his voice was curious.

"Red's only visible in the sun Mike," I gritted my teeth when he touched a lock that had come out on my face. There went my good mood. I took a step away from him, "I am going to be late."

"Wait! How about we go-"

I turned away from him. My day at school passed in a blur. But for some reason I was fidgety. I felt like there was someone, someone keeping an eye on me. I could swear that I saw someone out of the window. And I kept thinking about a certain vampire.

Finally, it was Gym time. We played Badminton today and I got paired up with Mike.

Seriously, I wanted to add U-NO-POO so badly in his drink during lunch. Maybe I could try that tomorrow.

I hurriedly changed and walked to my red truck. When I parked the truck in our driveway I tapped the bumper with my wand, " _Reparo._ "

I started the ignition once again, it purred. Even the antique radio worked fine.

Pleased with myself, I took out the keys Mum had given to me to open the house door.

I ran upstairs. Soon, gift wrap covered the floor. There were bottles of butterbeer. I laughed when I opened it. There were some more sweets some new magical make products from a new line. I rolled my eyes at that. There were a couple of books about defensive spells and new robes and there was a mirror, behind it a note saying that the four of us had one each. No one answered at the moment.

I ended up crying for fifteen minutes while reading the letter my friends had sent me. How the owls had even managed to get this far was still a mystery. Finally, I calmed myself down enough to send some messages back.

Since it was still sunny, I grabbed a ragged blanket, one of the new books and went outside in the small yard. I rolled the sleeves of the cotton shirt that I was wearing and lay on the ground with my ankles crossed in the air.

I read through many different charms. Some of them were for healing; some were useful in fights or some household charms. Minutes later I heard Mum's car pull up in the driveway.

I could hear her fumbling with her purse. "Bella?"

"I am out in the yard Mum."

"I bought you something. Come here."

"Five minutes," I said a bit louder as I flipped a page. I actually spend fifteen more minutes outside. Finally, Mum came out in the yard with a box in her hand. She opened it and put it in front of me. It was chocolate cake. And it looked very, very appealing. I licked my lips. "Thanks, Mum you're the best."

"Do you want to cut it now or later?" she asked.

I considered for a moment, "Later."

She put the lid back and took it back to the house. I almost changed my mind. You see, cakes and puddings have been my favourite things to eat ever since I was young. And if you find every dessert you could think of in front of your eyes every time you ate dinner at Hogwarts then...

Let's just say I love sweet stuff.

The next two days were sunny too. I spent most of my time outside, soaking as much sun as I could. I would sit in the woods and sketch. Sometimes I practiced spells or just rode my broomstick. Days passed. I would see Alice and Edward at school, talk to them for only brief moments in class. My vocabulary with them was only limited to yes, no, mmhm, and right. I barely had conversations with them. There were brief smiles included too. They avoided me and I avoided them. It was seemed like we had come to a mutual understanding to not to ask about anything outside of the class.

I would sit with the group of my friends at lunch and stare at the Cullens rather than talking, hoping that I didn't look creepy. September turned into October. I visited Jacob and Leah in La Push. I met Jacob's one of the older sister, Rachel. It seemed like Rachel and Leah had known each other for quite a long time. Seth, Leah's younger brother was a nice person too. I was adjusting well in Forks but I wanted badly to stay with the wizarding community. I even went to Samantha and Jordan's house once. I felt out of the place whole time. A part of me wondered if I could ever go back to my world. Every now and then, there would be arguments between Mum and I. She couldn't understand.

In school, Jessica talked about the Halloween party that took place every year in Port Angeles. In the first week of October, Mike Newton asked me out to go to that party with him. I declined, of course Jessica wanted to go with him. Then the line started to form. Eric Yorkie was next. By the time another guy, who's named I later learned from Angela was, Tyler Crowley, asked me out I was irritated. Even that Crowley guy mentioned that he'd learned from Mike that I was going to go somewhere else; he still wanted to know for himself. He, although remained, in hopes for Winter Formal.

That was the day I first heard Edward laugh loudly, he was walking a foot away from me when I snapped at Crowley. I had been very surprised.

In short, my life in Forks was a lot different than the one that I was so used to. I was slowly beginning to feel separated. Like I shouldn't be here.

I even started to keep some prank products in my bag. You know, in case somebody else disturbed me.

Sometimes, I would think about Hogwarts. The beautiful sight of Hogsmeade, butterbeer, even about the history class.

My life was changing and I was losing myself.

 **I'll make sure to update soon.**

 **Do check the one shot that I wrote for Twilight.**

 **Until then,**

 **Sacraa.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi, I am back! Thank you so much for reading/ reviewing/ favourite-ing and following Sundown. I am grateful to all of you.**

 **I don't own Twilight.**

 **The Harry Potter stuff that I am using is the property of J K Rowling.**

 **I am just writing for fun.**

 **So, here's chapter seven.**

 **Chapter seven: Vampire**

A month had passed since my birthday. Weekend was finally here. On Friday, mum told me that she was going on a date with a guy named Phil Dwyer.

"Bella, I know you don't like it when everything goes wrong with my evening. I know, didn't tell. But Phil, he is different than others." She'd said on Friday.

Apparently, she'd already been on three dates with this Phil guy when we were in Phoenix. "He's a minor league baseball player. He's currently in Seattle so we both thought that we could meet up in Port Angeles."

I was going to drop her off to Port Angeles, because Phil was driving there and mum didn't want to take a car. "Don't worry. He'll drop me off, back home. I'll be late."

"It's okay if you don't come home." I teased. She had nothing to say. Her whole face turned red.

 _I guess she's finally found someone,_ I thought with a smile.

I wanted to sleep in on Saturday, but I'd promised mum that I would drop her off so she could get back before it was late. With a sigh I got up from my inviting bed and got ready for the day. I dressed in black long-sleeved button-down shirt and jeans. I shoved my wallet in the pocket of my jeans and gently curled my hair with a spell that I read in _Charms That Every Witch Should Know_. It was something that I rarely did. I went downstairs to breakfast. As I poured some milk to my bowl, mum in a nice dress that could just pass for today's cloudy weather, made a dramatic entrance. She twirled for me. She looked beautiful.

"Mum. Wow."

"How do I look?" she asked, a bit worried.

"You would look more beautiful if you smile," I said.

She quickly grinned. "That's better. He won't able to take his eyes off you."

"Finish your breakfast and then we'll leave." She almost squealed. Mum went back to 'apply finishing touches.' I shook my head. She was behaving like a teenager again. Seeing her happy was nice.

I gulped down my cereal and went upstairs to clean my teeth.

"Bella," I heard mum yell as I was wiping my mouth.

"Coming,' I grabbed my jacket and my truck's keys. I was out before mum could call me again.

"We should take my car. I don't think it would be wise to take this truck far." Mum frowned.

I flashed a grin, "Don't worry, I worked my magic on it."

She seemed really surprised when the engine purred than roared. "Told ya."

I drove out of the town limits. It wasn't raining today. Maybe I could go for a ride on my Nimbus again. The ride Mum kept nervously chatting.

I dropped mum in front of a posh diner.

"Should I be meeting him?"

"NO. Go now. I see him. Bye, hon."

"Have fun, Mum." Then I drove to a nearby mall.

 _Window shopping, you know._

But I ended up buying two scarves that looked good and a new pair of shoes. It was twenty past eleven when I left the parking lot of the mall. I was out on highway in another few minutes. Then, something went wrong with the truck. It was moving all wrong and with a weird noise. I parked it at the edge of the road.

I groaned as I opened the door to check. The front tyre of the left side was punctured. My hand involuntarily went in to the pocket of my jeans to take my wand out. With a jolt, I realized that I had left my wand at the bedside table in my room.

 _Great,_ I hit the flat tyre with my foot. I groaned when it hurt my toe. Why me? It was the first time me driving all by myself and this had to happen.

What was I going to do? I didn't have a cell phone either. The road was empty too. There were just trees around me.

After fifteen minutes of whining around, I saw silver car on the road. Maybe I could ask for help. The car came closer and I recognized it as a too familiar Volvo. Edward stopped directly in front of me. I was standing in the middle of the road after all. The windows were rolled down. "Bella, what's the matter?" he asked in his musical voice. _Geez could someone look more gorgeous._

"My truck's tire it's..." but he was already out.

"Get in my car. I'll drive you home," as he said that he opened the passenger door for me.

"What about my truck?" How on earth I was able to have a conversation with an unknown vampire, I did not know. Humans shied away from them, but I guess that didn't apply to me.

"I'll call and get it towed to Forks." He said. _Who could refuse that voice? Damn it, stop it Bella._

"Thanks," I got into his car and he softly closed the door. _Was it the 1900s?_

Edward had his phone over his ear and was talking very charming.

"Alright, thank you very much." He put his phone in to his pocket and grinned at me. "They will be here in at least fifteen minutes."

"Thank you, Edward." I said again. Saying his name made me nervous. Or maybe, I hadn't had a crush on someone in a long time. No, no, I could have a crush on a vampire. Just, no.

"Anytime," he leaned against my truck.

"You should come in. It's going to rain soon, I think." I looked at the sky rather than him, knowing that I might say something stupid in front of him. He took my suggestion.

"What were you doing in Port Angeles, by the way?" asked Edward.

"I had to drop mum off." I replied. He smelled good. _Stop thinking like that!_

"What's your mother like, Bella?" his tone was merely curious.

"She almost looks like me, but she's prettier. I have lots of features of my dad. She is eccentric, forgetful sometimes. She's my best friend." _Now, it would be a great time to shut up._

I wondered how her date was going on.

"And your father?"

"He died when I was ten." I never talked about my father with anyone else, sometimes not even with mum.

"I am sorry," his face turned apologetic, I was thankful that it wasn't sympathetic.

"Don't be," He'd died bravely, fighting to make a better world. I was lost in my thoughts. I was sitting next to a vampire who had wanted to kill me, maybe he still did and talking about my dead father.

Oh god, what if he lost control of his thirst?

The sound of the tow truck startled me, but not him.

Edward got out of the car as two men descended from the blue coloured truck.

I opened my side of the door.

"Leave it to me. It's fine."

"Uh, sure."

Within minutes my truck was secured in cables and the blue truck was holding it up.

The blue truck followed us as Edward drove. He drove quite fast. I had the window down so the wind ruffled my hair. "Do you mind if I turn the stereo on?"

When he shook his head, I pressed the play button.

Classical music filled the silence. I recognized the tune and hummed along.

"You listen to classical music?" Edward asked, surprised.

"Sometimes. My Mum likes it."

We were entering Forks. The silence was awkward.

"How do you do it?" I asked frustratingly. I couldn't keep the question to myself any longer.

"Do what?" he stared at me, confused.

"Stay in my presence! You shouldn't be able to do it. I saw what happened on my first day. You were thirsty. It was clear that my scent was too appealing to you. And now here we are talking normally." I said.

Edward's knuckles turned bone white, his hold on the steering wheel tightened, his body went stiff. He looked right ahead.

"I don't know what you are talking about, Bella," he said through gritted teeth.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. "Don't give me that shit. I know what you are, Edward."

He still wasn't looking at me. I continued.

"I know that you are a vampire." He exhaled sharply.

"How?" His voice was perfectly calm, controlled.

I noticed we were turning right.

"Turn left. There's no need to go to the repair shop. I'll fix my truck myself. And I will answer your question at my house." I needed to show him or he wouldn't believe me.

He did what I said.

"How much did they ask for?" I asked.

"It's on me. I just need answers." His voice was calm and collected and still melodious.

When we were left alone in front of my house he turned to look at me.

"Give me a moment," I half ran to the door of my house and then upstairs to get my wand.

I told Edward to wait next to my truck.

I pointed my wand to the punctured tyre, my heart thudded loudly. " _Reparo_."

The tyre was, once again, new.

"How did you..." he was whispering.

"Come inside."

 _Time to reveal myself._

 **I will update soon, in five or six days at the most. Thank you so much!**

 **Sacraa.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys. Thanks a lot for your reviews. I wanted to update it yesterday but I was**

**overjoyed. I got first position in a contest at my school. So, yeah, I was a bit preoccupied. Hey, you would get preoccupied too when your friends are behaving like crazy. Anyways here's the eighth chapter of Sundown.**

 **I don't own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer does.**

 **The Harry Potter stuff that I am using belongs to J.K Rowling.**

 **I am just writing Sundown for fun.**

 **Chapter eight: It's Magic**

Edward's face was unreadable. He was definitely confused. But was he angry? What if he took my identity badly? Merlin, this was scary.

I was nervous as I walked.. Going to my study seemed like the only good idea. But there were many what ifs crossing my mind. What if he didn't believe me? What if he thought I was a danger to him, to his family? Or worse, what if they revealed me? _They won't, they a part of magical world too,_ a small voice in my head said.

I tried to stay calm, but it was impossible to not to be nervous when I was revealing my identity. He looked around my den, his eyes widened when he saw the pictures on the wall moving and the cauldron along with my different potions stuff on the table. He took in the sketches that I'd drawn long ago and were tapped to wall. His eyes finally landed on the piano.

"Do you play?" he looked at me. Okay, I wasn't expecting that.

"No, that was my grandmother's. Do you?" Sure, nice simple question. Way to go, Bella.

He nodded, "So, how do you know about me being a..." He didn't finish his sentence; I knew he was struggling with what he was.

I took a deep breath, "I am a witch, Edward. I am magical."

There was a pause, in which he stared at me incredulously, with a raised eyebrow.

"Witches don't exist. Then again, I don't either." He said.

I sighed, "This is going to be difficult," I mumbled to myself.

"I'll show you," I said.

I pointed my wand at the Extreme Incantations book that was lying on the table, " _Wingardium Leviosa._ " With my wand, I raised the Book till Edward's hand took it.

His eyed it sceptically, "You are mythical too I guess,"

I laughed out loud, he grinned too. The nervousness seemed to melt away.

"Warlocks and Witches, just like vampires," he visibly cringed, "go way back. We people, were in contact with muggles too when there was no government to rule. Non-magic people are called muggles. But slowly they stared to hunt the magical community. Most of the wizards went into hiding. It's almost like your history," I half shrugged.

He was flabbergasted. "It's a lot to take in." I said. An idea crossed my mind. I grinned, something that could reduce the awkwardness and confusion.

"Give me a second," I hurriedly went to my room to get the jar of blood- flavoured candies.

"Here," I offered him. "Go on. They are called Blood flavoured sweets."

Reluctantly he took a round one and sniffed. Then he popped it in his mouth.

"Hmm, it tastes good." He smiled, I nearly got lost in his golden eyes.

"Tell more about your world, Bella." He said, suddenly excited.

"Let's go downstairs. I am hungry." And it would be a nice distraction.

He was probably purposely not tried to mask the noise of his feet. We both sat down opposite to each other. I used my wand to heat up some leftovers from yesterday. His inhuman beauty created a nice effect to the kitchen. Like something had been missing for a long time but was now back.

"What would you like to know?" I asked as I flicked my wand. A fork neatly came out of a drawer and settled next to my plate.

"How are you able to do magic?"

"It's in my blood. My Dad's side was magical. Whereas my mum is a muggle."

"But you said that muggles stayed away from magical people," his tone was confused.

"Well, it changed after the Government all over the world began to set up. Back in Britain, the government of our people is called Ministry of Magic. Here, in America it's Magical Congress of the United States of America or MACUSA. They established rules. But Ministry of Magic is very different from MACUSA. The wizards of MACUSA don't tolerate the contacts with muggles well." I explained.

"Wizards need Ministries?" he asked.

"It's just like the ruling vampires in Italy. Like them, someone needs to make sure that we aren't exposed. Wizards have hospitals as well." I smiled.

"You know about the Volturi?" For some reason, he was horrified.

"There isn't so much about them in my school books. But they are mentioned in some vampire autobiographies." Why did he react like that? Not that I needed books to learn about the Volturi. Sure, they had a reputation, but mostly it was for the well-being of the vampires.

Edward seemed surprised when I said these calmly. I offered him another candy as I ate my lunch.

 _I was having lunch with a vampire. No, scratch that. I was having lunch with a gorgeous vampire._

For some reason that made me jovial.

I asked another question that had been in my mind. "Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you hate me so much? On my first day. I understand that you were thirsty. But I didn't understand..." I said warily.

"I didn't hate you Bella," he sighed, "it was never you. It was your scent. I had never ever in my... existence met someone with the scent so..." he trailed off, staring at the table top. He ran his fingers through hair a couple of times. I wondered what his hair felt like.

"Appealing?" I supplied.

He gave a small humourless laugh, "Yes. At first when I saw you in the cafeteria I was puzzled. I was unable to read your mind."

I froze, he could read minds? Was he magical? Or maybe he had a bit of magical blood.

He took my expression. "Like I said the other day, I find you very difficult to read."

"Weird, I never took Occlumency lessons." I frowned.

"Occlumency?" he frowned too.

"It's like preparing your mind, if someone tries to enter it. Like a shield that would stop the spell and keep your thoughts to yourself," I explained.

We spend the next few hours talking.

"There a lot of magical schools around the world. Mine was Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It's huge. The castle is very beautiful. It's very difficult to describe, but I have some photographs." Another flick of my wand and three albums flew on the table. I was careful to show Edward only those photos that I wanted him to see. I told him about the four houses, about Hufflepuffs about the Death Eaters and the Dark Lord and the war between him and Harry Potter. Pretty much everything I could think of as calm and not-so-confusing.

"That's enough about me. What about you?" I said.

"What would you like to know?" he was suddenly wary. I didn't like it. I was so open to him and he still remained wary of me.

"Tell me about your coven." I wanted to know what he and Alice were doing in a high school too. Their coven was pretty big. Vampires using travelled alone or as couples, even trios were rare.

"We live as a family, Bella not as a coven," he smiled briefly, "My parental figures, Carlisle and Esme, my brothers and sisters, Rosalie and Emmett, Jasper and Alice. My siblings and I enrolled into high school to live, well as normal as we could live. We try to live as young as possible as possible when we move to a new place. I was the first one to join the Cullen family. Then Carlisle changed Esme, his wife, she fell from a cliff, then came Rosalie. She found Emmett in a forest, mauled by a bear. She carried him to Carlisle and asked him to change Emmett. Jasper and Alice joined our family next. Like me, Jasper and Alice have gifts. Jasper can manipulate emotions while Alice gets visions of the future."

"How did you get turned into vampire?" I asked.

"Carlisle was working in Chicago when he found me there. My parents and I were the victims of the Spanish Influenza. He found me half dead in the hospital. My parents had already died. Carlisle had been living alone for almost three centuries. He changed me then, in 1918." He looked lost as if in a memory.

"How come Carlisle is a doctor?" I wondered aloud, "Doesn't the blood bother him? It must be very difficult to work without taking a potion and none of you can do magic, which is weird."

"It took him centuries before he could perfectly control himself," Edward said. "What do you mean by taking a potion?"

"Oh, there are many potions available to sooth the burn. Some other stuff to go out and the sun and all that." I shrugged. "And your choice of blood? It's just, I have never heard about vampires living off animals."

He smiled. "I know. I lived with him for a few years, amazed by his choice of food. Then I went off on my own and adopted the other lifestyle. I wasn't sure about living off animals. It didn't seem natural at first. Even now, sometimes it still doesn't." He admitted. "But it's the only way, I could not live in regret and guilt."

I didn't know what to say. He continued.

"But it gets easier." He whispered.

"Why try so hard, Edward? I murmured. I watched as his expression saddened.

"I don't want to be a monster, Bella."

Edward, a monster? Ask me what a monster is. While I comprehended that, he gazed silently at me.

"What are you thinking?" he asked abruptly.

"Um, can I watch you hunt?" The sudden image of Edward standing in a forest with his shirt ripped came to my mind. His reaction was something that I wasn't hoping for.

"No." He almost growled.

"Why not," I almost pouted.

He closed his eyes, trying to calm himself I guessed.

"When we hunt, we let our instincts take over. We don't think clearly but work with our senses. If you were anywhere I hunted the..."he trailed off.

I tried to change the topic, "What's your favourite animal to hunt then?"

The corners of his mouth twitched as he opened his golden eyes.

"Mountain Lion. But, of course we need to make sure that we hunt in places with plenty of wildlife. Not that there are enough lions in the park," he smirked playfully.

"Ah," I nodded slowly, though it was hard to imagine Edward, hunting a lion with his razor-sharp teeth.

"Bella, there's something I need to know."

"Sure. Go ahead." I tried to look very serious.

But he smiled, it made me feel like I was a puddle of goo.

"Look, a lot of times, if we feel that someone is a threat to us-"

"Hold up! I mean no harm to your family. I am the only in this town. You understand how hard it is to fit in, right? I left my friends, my everything behind when we shifted here. And knowing that someone knows the real me is a relief. I was tired of keeping my secret. I even feel distant from my own mother. And don't worry, I am not going to burst your secret out." I said.

Edward smiled genuinely this time. "I am sorry. I didn't know you felt that way."

I nodded.

"Why are you in a high school?"

"My mother made me do it. It's annoying really. I am a year older than my classmates. Maybe not you." I laughed.

He grinned too. I felt happy. Merlin, I liked him. So much.

"Did you make that?" He pointed to the wall. On it, hung one of my best works.

"Yeah. I love to draw." I suddenly thought about his sketch, the one I had thrown away. Should I tell him?

"It's very beautiful." He smiled softly.

"Thank you. I have more of these. Would you like to see?" I asked.

"I would love to see them, Bella."

I didn't want to leave his presence. Instead, I just the sketchbooks here. There were loud thuds. Then five books floated over our heads. They neatly piled up on the table and I opened the first one.

"Here." I was, once again, careful about what sketches I showed him. There were some I made in Hogwarts, some of them included my friends, the rest were sceneries.

Edward didn't seem bored. In fact, he showed interest in my art. I was glad. It took us over an hour to go through them.

Sometime later, I looked outside the window. It was dark already! I didn't even realise. Usually it was hard to pass time here. But today, I wished for the time to freeze.

Though fate, damned fate seemed to have other ideas.

He stood up, "It's getting late. I should be going."

I stood up too. The thought of him leaving suddenly made me sad. I walked him to the front door. On the porch he suddenly turned. He was closer than he'd been all the day. The sudden proximity startled me. His cold breath washed over me. He smelled divine. We were merely inches apart. My heart thudded loudly, I was sure that he could hear that. I waited for something to happen.

"I'll see you in school," He murmured. He turned, swiftly moving to his car. He smiled at me before pulling his car out of drive way, leaving me both happy and disappointed.

I stood there, for how long, I did not know. It was starting to drizzle when I finally went inside. I was light-headed. I was smiling too. It was day well spent.

I was already in bed when I heard mum come in. I was in no interest to see her or Phil doing Dumbledore know what. I casting some soundproofing spells, just in case.

One thing was clear, though, I, Isabella Swan, was falling for a vampire who thirsted for my blood. And I was falling hard.

 **I hope you guys like it. Thank you all for reading Sundown. Next chapter, coming soon.**

 **Sacraa.**


	9. Chapter 9

**15 and 16 Oct 2006.**

 **Thank you all for reading Sundown and I am sorry for the delay. Here's the next instalment of Sundown. I Hope you guys like it.**

 **Well, just to let you know, this chapter includes Edward asking Bella out.**

 **I don't own Twilight.**

 **The Harry Potter stuff that I am using belongs to J.K Rowling.**

 **I am just writing Sundown for fun, and practice too.**

 **Chapter Nine: Long day.**

I was unable to fall asleep. My mind was full of ridiculous fantasies. Finally, I had to take dreamless sleep potion. I finally fell asleep, maybe around two.

I woke up late next morning, for some reason, a huge grin was plastered on my face. I scrambled out of bed. I opened the window that faced the forest, to let some cool breeze in. I was a bit surprised when it opened easily, without any squeaking. Had I oiled this window?

It was nice to lean against the window, breathing in the cool air. I let my thoughts wander to yesterday. How Edward seemed perfectly at ease when I had revealed myself. That made me happy somehow. He knew about me and I knew about him. I giggled. Yep, I was going mad.

I went down in the kitchen to find note pinned to the fridge. Mum was out with Phil, apparently it had been his friends who had dropped them here last night. Now, she was going to drop him off.

I made myself pancakes. I sat on the couch in the living room, watching a movie as I ate.

After the movie finished, I got changed. I decided to fly outside on my Nimbus.

I had to wait only half an hour before mum got home. I had my wand strapped to my arm and my black cloak on. I even took my sketchbook. I told mum where I was going.

"Just don't come through the window again." She warned.

I exited through the back door, walked into the woods, mounted my broomstick and was off.

I was going north-west again; in hopes to find that nice spot again. And I did too. It wasn't the same but it was alright. This time I sat on the grass, stared at the river. It felt so calm to stay here, in the middle of nowhere. I spent quiet a long time. I sketched the river and the surrounding nature. It helped me to keep my mind busy.

I apparated back home and put my broomstick and cloak away. I notified mum that I was back, and then began working on a paper for English, that was due on Wednesday. My thoughts, again and again wandered to that stupid, attractive vampire. For the first time I couldn't wait to go to school.

In other words, it was a long day.

I was, once again smiling, on the next day. I whistled as I pulled my hair in a high ponytail. I hummed as I got dressed in a V-neck blue sweater with dark jeans and a scarf around my neck. I even took out my warm, dragon hide jacket from my trunk to match with my boots. I rarely wore that jacket, since it was too fashionable for my liking

Who was I kidding; I just wanted to see Edward.

I ate a granola bar and hurriedly drank milk from my glass. Mum had already left. Even my diet had changed after my life at Hogwarts.

When I opened the front door, I froze. In the driveway, behind my truck stood another car, a silver Volvo. Leaning against it, was Edward dressed in, no doubt a branded, jeans and a beige jacket. I could see the collar of his white shirt. I looked the door and approached him, trying not to smile.

"Would like to ride with me today?" he was giving me a choice, a choice that I accepted.

"Yes, thank you," I said as he opened the passenger door for me.

"Where's Alice?" I asked as he started the engine.

"She's going to take her car," he grinned. "The colour blue looks lovely on you."

My heart skipped a beat and I turned red, "Thank you."

He drove silently for the first two minutes.

"What's your favourite colour, Bella?" he asked a bit intense.

"It changes every day." I said.

"What's your favourite colour today?" were we playing a one side-d twenty questions?

"Brown, I guess."

"Brown?" he snorted, intensity all but gone.

"Sure, brown is warm. Everything in Forks is covered in green mushy stuff." I grumbled.

He turned to look at me, directly in my eyes, "You are right brown _is_ warm."

It took me a moment to realize that he'd been talking about my eyes, not the colour. My cheeks turned red, I looked away from his mesmerizing eyes.

"Your favourite book?" he turned sombre again.

"Pride and Prejudice and there are many other books that I think you've never heard of. Mostly are magical books, you see." I added when he raised his eyebrows.

We were reaching the school lot now. He parked next to a yellow car. It was a Porsche. Standing against it was Edward's sister, Alice. She beckoned me to join her.

I opened the car door and slung my bag over my shoulder. "Hey Alice," I greeted her.

"Hello Bella. It's finally good to talk to you like this. It makes things so clear that you know about us." She said in her musical voice.

"You're going to be late for your class Alice," Edward said pointedly.

"So are you Edward." Alice said a little too sweetly.

He rolled his eyes. "Bye Alice," he muttered.

"I'll see you in psychology Bella," Alice grinned and left for her class.

Edward walked with me to English. He interrogated me the whole way. I felt like those TV shows where you have to answer the first thing that came up in your mind. When I asked him why he was doing this, he said he just wanted to know me.

"I'll save you a seat at lunch." He said and turned away. While I stood dazed and flushed. Two girls who were in front of me glared at me. I smirked at them, I just couldn't help it. Mike Newton too was glaring at me when I took my seat.

English passed slowly. I was bored. I was grateful when the bell rang.

I walked to the next building for Psychology.

"Bella, where did you get that jacket from?" it was the first thing that the little vampire said as I opened my bag.

"From Diagon Alley." I replied.

"What?" she asked confusedly.

"It's a place. There are so many shops there. It's huge." -+

Whenever she got the chance, she asked me about the wizarding world. Mostly about the clothes that wizards preferred.

Edward was waiting for me at the door. He grinned crookedly at me. I grinned back, though my heart skipped a beat. Alice smiled as if she knew something was up. I wanted to ask her but she just said goodbye.

Edward, once again started questioning. He asked me about my pets, my lifestyle at Hogwarts.

"What's going on?" Jessica asked in Geometry.

"I don't know." I told her the truth, a little breathlessly and happily.

"Did he ask you out?"

I shook my head.

"Well, it won't be too long before he does." She smirked.

I couldn't supress my giggle. I was giggling a lot today.

Jessica couldn't say anything else. The class had started. When the bell rang, I hurriedly made to leave.

"Is he going to be outside again?" Jessica asked.

"I hope so." I said. We both laughed.

Edward was there. My breath caught in my throat when he grinned at me.

"You ran here, didn't you? Edward, what if someone saw?" I hissed.

"No one did. Mind reader, remember."

I rolled my eyes.

"Your favourite subject?" He launched into his questions again. The teacher was late, so we stayed outside the class. Fifteen minutes later, he 'heard' her coming. I quickly went inside.

"I'll save you a seat."

When the bell rang, signalling for lunch, Angela and I left together. She told me about Ben, who had finally asked her out. She was grinning hugely. I didn't feel hungry so I bought a bottle of lemonade. I neither saw Edward or Alice at first. I grew disappointed. I almost said yes to sitting with Samantha.

"Bella." Jessica said.

"What?" I asked.

"Edward. He's staring at you." She giggled. "Over there."

I searched till my eyes met his. He grinned widely and beckoned me with a finger. I blinked.

"Go." Jessica and Angela said at the same time.

"See you later guys."

I could feel eyes boring at my back as I walked. "I told you I would save you a seat at lunch, didn't I?" Edward accused as I sat in the chair opposite to his.

I grinned sheepishly.

"Aren't you hungry, Edward?" I said mockingly, gesturing to the empty table.

"No. But I think you need to consume some food not just a lemonade," he was smirking playfully.

"Hello Alice," he was still staring at me when he said that.

"Edward," she acknowledged, "Bella, here I saw that you would like it." She was carrying a sandwich covered with plastic wrap.

"Alice, you didn't have-" I started.

"Don't worry about it. I saw you trying to get away from gym to eat something. Here." She smiled.

"Thanks," _Alice and her powers._

Mum's words flashed my mind, _"You never bring anyone home."_

"Alice? Would like to come over to my house today?" I asked enthusiastically, "My mother wanted to meet some friends of mine but..." I didn't need to finish.

"Of course, I'll come Bella. Thank you for inviting me. We'll take my car." She said happily.

I opened my mouth to ask Edward whether he would come or not, but again Alice and her powers.

"And no, Bella. Edward's not invited." She said finalizing the decision. Edward didn't say anything though I was sure I saw him glare at Alice for a second.

"Bye. Jasper's here." She bounced off the chair.

Edward rolled his eyes at Alice's back. Then he looked at something- or someone- over my shoulder. His eyes narrowed.

"What's the matter?" I turned to look too.

"Newton's thoughts aren't exactly... nice," Edward said.

A sudden idea crossed my mind. I could make use of the prank products that I'd put in my bag. "Leave him to me," I said with a wicked smile. I opened my bag to take make sure I had Electric Shock Shake.

"What are you going to do?" Edward asked, looking at the colourful box in my hand.

"Wait and see. Oh, I can't wait till gym," I grinned.

"Bella, tell me." He looked at me straight in the eyes.

"What?" I muttered a bit dazed.

"What are you going to do?" he leaned towards me. _Merlin,_ _was he hypnotist?_

My heart strutted, he smiled.

I took a deep shuddering breath and shook my head. He scowled as he leaned back.

"That was not fair." I said, "Using you powers like that."

I unwrapped the plastic covering of the sandwich and took a bite. It was good and it kept my mind off the dazzling vampire in front of me.

The cafeteria was almost empty. I stood up. "We're going to be late."

"I am not going to class today." Said Edward.

"Why not?"

"Blood typing," he smiled a bit.

I sat down again.

"What?" he asked puzzled.

"I faint at the sight of blood." I explained.

He was amused somehow. His amusement turned into laughter.

I scowled, "What?"

"You faint at the sight of blood. I find it ironic actually." He chuckled.

I resisted the urge to stick out my tongue like a five-year-old.

We spent the remainder of time in his car, listening to a CD. He would occasionally ask a question. Then abruptly ask me what I was going to do to Mike. I would shake my head with a tight grin.

When the bell rang Edward and I parted ways. "I'll be listening," he had said.

When the gym class was over, I quickly changed and put the glove on. It became unnoticeable as soon as it made contact with my skin. I went over where Mike was standing. I could see Alice, few yards away, next to her car.

"Hello Mike," I said sweetly. Thank goodness that he wasn't wearing his jacket. I fluttered my eyelashes at him, just like I'd seen on TV. I hoped flirting with him would work. He looked pleased. I raised my hand, the one with glove to trail it from his shoulder to his elbow. My hand made contact with his skin. He gasped. His hair stood at odd angles. He was vibrating rapidly. Mike let out a strangled scream and I jerked my hand away.

"Are you hurt Mikey?" I asked sweetly.

"No- I," he gasped and backed away.

I went to find Edward. There he was leaning against his car. He and Alice sniggering.

"That was awesome Bella," Alice giggled.

"I know." I snickered.

"His face..." She broke into giggles.

For a moment mine and Edward's eyes met. He smiled. And stupid fantasies broke into my mind.

"C'mon Bella. We have to go." Alice said, her cold hand tugging my wrist.

Edward smiled "See you tomorrow."

I followed Alice into her yellow Porsche.

Alice, just like her brother, likes to drives fast. We were at my house when the third song finished. To say that she was excited to enter my house would be an understatement. I didn't even need to guide her around the house. Even before I could take the first step over the threshold, she was already in the living room.

"You have a pretty house, Bella," she commented.

"Thanks Alice."

"I want to taste those candies too. I saw that, you know." She said, cheerfully.

"Sure," I had to remind myself that she was a seer.

"Oh, Bella? Walk carefully on the stairs or you'll get injured," she warned.

"Okay." I did what she said. I walked slowly and carefully, while she followed me.

"They are really tasty." Alice licked her lips as she sucked a lollipop. Blood flavoured sweets may not be tasty to me but they were to her.

"I am glad you like it."

"Your mother will be here in seven minutes and ten seconds. Will show me your sketches till then?" Alice asked, looking at me with a cute, puppy face.

"Sure."

We sat on my bed; Alice went through the three sketchbooks in just five minutes.

"They are beautiful, Bella." She said, staring at my latest collection, "I saw Edward's sketch too. That too, was perfect."

I froze; blood left my face. I'd thrown the sketch away.

"How did you get that?" I demanded in horror.

 _Did Edward see it?_

"Well, Rosalie saw you throwing something in the river. She picked it up and gave to Edward. She and Emmett tease him about it all the time. He put it in his closet, you know," Alice winked.

I groaned. _Great, just great._

"Don't worry, Bella. He likes it. And he likes you too." She said.

My mouth hung open, "He said that?"

She laughed, "Oh Bella. You both are so silly. Can't you see how he behaves around you?"

Before I could answer she said. "Let's go down. Your mother is here."

Sure enough, I heard a car pull up.

Alice and I were perched on the couch in the living room when mum came.

"Hey Bells, who's your new friend?" mum asked.

Alice introduced herself. "Hello Mrs Swan. I am Alice Cullen." she smiled at mum, not showing her razor-sharp teeth.

"Hello Alice and please call me Renee." I already knew that mum was going to love Alice.

"You have a beautiful house, Renee," said Alice.

"Thank you, Alice. It's really good to see Bella making friends with nice people as yourselves. Would you girls like something to eat?"

"Oh. No thank you, Renee. Your jacket suits you, by the way."

And then mum launched into her 'fashion mode.' Geez, I wanted nothing more than to leave these two women alone. You see, when it comes to clothes and stuff, I try to make my escape. I concentrated on watching TV rather than hearing my mother talk. "Oh, now look at me stealing your friend like that, Bells," mum chuckled, after, like, half an hour. "I'll leave you two alone."

Thank god, she left.

"Bella, do you mind if I ask you to show me some magic tricks, please?" Alice said, excitedly.

"Not at all, Alice. Let's go to my den."

She was actually surprised to see the piano. Then I proceed to show her some simple spells like a vanishing charm or a levitation spell. I couldn't help but show off a bit.

"Was any of your human family members a Seer?" I asked after my little show was over.

"I don't remember anything about my human life, Bella." She shook her head sadly.

 _Oh._ "I didn't know that. I am sorry I shouldn't have brought that up." I spoke.

"It's alright, Bella you didn't know," said Alice, softly.

Her eyes glazed over, then. "Oh. I am sorry. I have to go. Jasper is getting worried."

"I'll walk you to the door." I mumbled.

"Bye, Renee it was nice meeting you." she said as mum and I said goodbye.

"I'll see you in school, Bella," she pecked my cheek.

"Bye, Alice. See you."

I waved at her as she drove her car out.

"She's a sweet girl." Mum said as we went inside.

"She is," I agreed.

"Bella?" her tone suddenly changed.

"Yes?"

"She, she's part of _your_ world. Isn't she?" asked mum hesitantly.

I looked at her with my eyes slightly widening, "I recognized that Charlie was different the first time I met him."

"Yeah, she's part of the magical world," there was no point hiding it.

Her tone changed again.

"Oh. Bella you'll never believe what happened," mum said excitedly.

"What?"

"I just joined an Art class in Port Angeles. Some of my colleagues were talking about. And you know I love doing things like that. It's going to be a two-hour class on Saturdays and Sundays. You don't mind do you Bells? If I spent some time in Port Angeles, I mean. I know I haven't spent a lot of time with you ever since we arrived here. We hardly leave house," said mum.

"Mum, we have been to La Push. We spend the evening watching TV together or talk like those silly girls on TV. It should have been other way around. _You_ hardly do things like that anymore. I am actually taking your time. Go out. Have fun." When was she going to stop worrying about me?

"And I forgot to ask, how was your date?"

"Oh! It was magical, Bella. I loved every second of it. Phil was so sweet. I really like him. I want you to meet him, soon."

She talked about him for a while.

"Iam so happy for you. I'll be upstairs, okay?"

I kissed her cheek and climbed the stairs. "By the way Mum, it's a holiday tomorrow. There's a farewell party of a teacher and seniors and juniors are getting the day off." I shouted.

I heard her mutter a response.

I noticed two things in my room. The window to my left was opened. I was pretty sure I'd closed it earlier that day. Another, there was piece of folded paper on my bed. Curiously I opened it.

In an elegant script, a small note was written,

 _Bella,_

 _Would you like to spend some time with me tomorrow? I would like to show you something. I will be there when you look out of the window._

 _Waiting for your answer,_

 _E. A.M Cullen._

E. A.M Cullen. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen.

My heart was beating loudly right now. A grin made its way to my face. I calmed myself before I could go hyper with happiness. _Stop behaving like that, Bella._ I internally smacked my head.

Just like the letter said, Edward was there, leaning against the tree directly across my opened window. I could tell his face was very serious at the moment and was a little afraid.

"Like a date?" I whispered fully aware that he could hear me. I saw him nod. And I grinned and nodded. His face broke in a smile. In a flash, he was sitting on the branch that almost touched the outside walls of my house.

"At what time I shall pick you?" he asked.

"Um, I don't know." He was making it difficult for me to think. "How about at ten?"

He smiled again. "I'll be at your door step."

He was about to move.

"Wait. Edward?"

"Yes?" his eyes were deep butterscotch today.

"Can we take my truck?" It would be easier; mum would think I was gone for a short time.

"I don't think it is fast," he teased, his eyes playful.

"I used my magic on it." I said proudly. No one is allowed to insult my first car- well truck.

"We'll take your truck," he promised. "I'll see you tomorrow." He disappeared, but not before giving me another trademark smile of his.

I seriously needed a calming draught. I was going out with Edward Cullen tomorrow.

I checked my closet for a nice outfit. I ended up choosing my favourite vintage Weird Sisters T- shirt and jeans. It would go well with my boots and jacket. I considered for a substitute for my boots, but ah, well. I even picked out the silver bracelet that Dad had given me long ago. I put all these things on my desk chair.

When I looked at the small digital clock on the bedside table I realized that I'd spent almost an hour deciding what I was going to wear tomorrow.

I told mum that I was going for a walk in the wood. In my room, I apparated to the spot where I'd drawn Edward's sketch. I spent the rest of my evening there.

Twice green sparks erupted from my wand, which was in the pocket of my cloak. I sat, my chin on my knees, on the rock staring at nothing in particular and sending a couple of patronuses. Thinking. Fantasizing actually. I had never, ever thought about a guy for more than few minutes. I admit that there had been some boys that I'd once liked but this was different.

 _Merlin, help me._

 **Did you like it? Make sure to tell me about it in the reviews. Till then,**

 **Sacraa.**


	10. Chapter 10

**17 October**

 **I am so sorry. My computer stopped working. It's working properly now.**

 **Thanks all for your reviews and for reading Sundown. Thank you for following and favourite- ing Sundown.**

 **I don't own Twilight.**

 **The Harry Potter stuff that I am using belongs to J.K Rowling.**

 **Here's the next chapter.**

 **Hope you enjoy this.**

 **Chapter Ten: When Two Worlds Collide.**

I woke up several times that night. Sleep seemed to play a game with me. A game called Let's-ruin-Bella's-date.

I finally woke up around the time mum left. There was no way I was going to sleep in now. My quilt was so cosy. I sighed. I climbed out of the tangled mess which was my quilt, picked up the clothes that I had set out yesterday and tip toed to the bathroom. The pale, heart-shaped face was smiling. Those chocolate brown eyes were wide and full of emotions that I didn't want to think about. I had to use some spells. I quickly got ready. I got downstairs for breakfast. I hurriedly poured myself a bowl of cereal and did the dishes with magic. I rushed upstairs to clean my teeth. When I was on the last bottom step, I heard a knock on the door. My heart stuttered.

Taking a deep breath, I opened the door to find Edward, his expression thoughtful at first, changed to that of delight. I mirrored his expression.

"Hey," I breathed, smiling at him and hoping that I didn't sound like an idiot.

"Hello, Bella." He grinned. I noticed that his eyes were lighter than they had been yesterday. He had his jacket opened over his white shirt, with black jeans. The combination of black and white was something. He was wearing a wrist band on his right wrist too. It was something that I hadn't noticed till now. It had some sort of crest on it. His hair, tousled maybe from running. He looked like a model actually, with his inhuman ability and all.

"Just let me grab my jacket," I mumbled.

I picked up the dragon hide jacket and raised my hand to grab the truck keys from the key holder when I realized that it was in his pale hands. I shrugged. I didn't know the way and I didn't trust my driving anyway.

I locked the door with my wand. Edward had the passenger door of my truck opened for. I got in without a word.

In a flash he was in the driving seat. He chuckled when he drove to the corner.

"What?" I asked confusedly.

"It works really smooth. I wasn't expecting that." He said with an amused smile.

"You underestimate my magic, Edward." I said with a little hurtfulness to my tone.

He drove out of the town limits. The car ride was filled with a comfortable silence. Out of the corner of my eye, I would occasionally see Edward glancing at me and I would blush.

"Where are we going?" I asked after a few minutes of silence.

"It's a surprise." He said with a grin.

I hated surprises. I really did, like one Lisa, Jen and Suzy planned my birthday behind my back. That resulted in me having colourful streaks in my hair, Lisa turned into a canary and Suzy, and well she was happily watching everyone who got jinxed by her, leaving Jennifer very annoyed.

He turned right at the highway, on an unpaved road. The forest around looked nice at this time of the day, or maybe it was just me who was happy. He drove for few more minutes. The truck stopped when the road ended.

"Are we hiking?" I asked worriedly. Oh, hell. I couldn't even walk over a flat surface without tripping. In a flash Edward was out at my door, opening it for me. He'd removed his jacket; the white sleeves of his shirt were rolled up till his elbow.

"Don't worry. It's just five miles or so." That was eight bloody km.

"Can't you carry me or something? Please Edward." I flashed the look that Alice gave me yesterday. At least I won't fall like that.  
He looked dazed for a moment. He was a dazzler and got dazzled himself by me. I inwardly smiled.

"And I'll show you how I travel."

He debated for a moment, and then crouched low, "Climb on my back."

I looked my arms and legs around him, which would have suffocated a human and not something one would do on their first date. And we were off. It was like riding a Firebolt that I once borrowed from a friend. Edward ran like a ghost, leaving no traces behind him. In seconds it was over. We were standing- he was standing while I was perched on his back- in the middle of a round meadow.

It was beautiful. I am sure it would have been more beautiful if we came here in spring season. Edward let me down.

"That was awesome. Bloody wicked." I told him, as I sat on the soft grass. I could hear a stream nearby. Edward copied me and sat down beside me. "It's so beautiful Edward." But when I turned to look at him, the meadow suddenly felt less beautiful comparatively. He was smiling at me.

"Not as beautiful as you though," he murmured, his golden eyes in contact with mine.

I looked away, spotting some rocks a little away from the meadow, right behind him.

"The blush on your cheeks is lovely,"

I blushed deeper. I muttered a quite thank you.

"How did you find this meadow?" I asked in wonder.

"I came across it when we first moved to Forks."

"It's so... peaceful here. So quiet. I didn't know a place like Forks would have something like this," I mused.

"I know what you mean. I come here when I need to get away from the thoughts of people around me. You are the first person who I have brought here." He seemed sheepish about something.

"I am honoured," I said.

"At first I actually had no clue where to take you. And then I came here, just to think and it sort of just clicked," he admitted. His expression was a bit nervous. It seemed so normal-guy like, as if he was wondering to make a good impression. I smiled at the thought.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing," I said softly.

He lay down on the grass, his eyes fluttered close. To someone it would have looked like he was sleeping. But I knew better. A few minutes passed.

Tentatively, I let my finger brush the back of his pale, cold hand. "Do you mind?" it was like stroking a marble.

"You don't know how that feels." A small sigh escaped from his lips, his eyes remained closed.

My hands stroked the barely noticeable bluish veins of his forearm. My hands were shaking slightly.

"What are you thinking? It's very frustrating for me for not being able to hear your thoughts. " he said a few minutes later.

I hesitated, "I was thinking if I could stay like this forever. You know, staying away from all the responsibilities, not worrying about my stupid job or school. Just the two of us." I whispered.

His face was in front of me, in one of his swift moments. His cold breath washed over me. I wished for more. I wished to feel him.

Unconsciously, I felt myself lean in. Then he was gone, standing in the canopy of one of the huge trees. His expression was unreadable.

"I am sorry, Edward." I whispered. Shock and hurt was clear on my face.

I had almost forgotten that my blood called to him. And that wasn't a wise move. I was attracted not only by his personality but his vampire traits as well, and that was dangerous. For the first time, terror filled in my veins. This was exactly the situation that I was taught to not to get into. I was sure that he could smell my fear.

His face turned mocking as he slowly- slower than a human- walked towards me, it was like he was gauging the expression of his prey. I shivered at my own thoughts. He was not going to hurt me, I told myself.

"I am the world's best predator, aren't I?" again he was gone. And back in a heartbeat, having encircled the meadow in a second. "Everything about me invites you in- my face, my voice even my smell. As if I need any of that. As if you could outrun me," he tore of a huge branch and threw it away in to another huge tree. It shuddered, "As if you could fight me off." His bitter, mocking tone turned gentle and soft as he reached me, "You wouldn't want me in your life Bella."

That got me angry. I had my wand out, pointing at him, then over his shoulder, at one of the rocks.

 _Reducto,_ I thought. Non- verbal spells were helpful. Blue light hit that rock. By the time Edward turned, there was nothing left of it.

I flicked my wand again, choosing some well learned words.

Fire encircled us. His face was shocked, but my jaw was set. The fire didn't come any closer. I carefully stood up, never breaking I contact. I was not weak. The fire stayed in a circle, until I flicked my wand again. Nothing was burnt, not even a twig. We stared at each other for a long moment. His eyes were wide and my eyes were full of anger. I hated it when someone underestimated me.

"Does that clear yourmind, Edward?" I didn't want my tone to be harsh but it was anyway harsh and angered. He opened his mouth several times and closed it.

My anger slowly faded as I took some deep breaths. _Some first date it was,_ I thought bitterly.

"I don't think anyonecould hurt me when I get into that mode," I said with a dry chuckle.

His eyes were troubled "I am sorry that I behaved very rudely."

I shook my head. "It's okay."

"Are you alright?" he asked tenderly.

"Why did you say that, Edward? That I wouldn't you in my life?" I wondered aloud.

"I don't ...think that you would want someone like me...a monster in your life," he confessed. He seemed so human struggling over words.

I narrowed my eyes, "I don't think that you are a monster. Get that thought out of your head," I said, "and the first part too. I don't want you to think that way. I... I like you Edward. And, it's just," I hesitated over my words, "I don't want to lose you. I don't think I could do it. Not now. I wouldn't be able to let go." My voice was slow, but he heard.

"I carve your company way too much to let you go," he touched my cheek with his hand, his eyes soft. My cheek tingled.

"I am glad," I had to smile at that.

"Don't be," he said, his hand stopped its movement, "it's just not your company that I carve. I am most dangerous to you than anyone else. I can't afford to lose control around you." Years and years of sadness filled his eyes as he looked at me.

We were back in our former positions, sitting across each other. He lightly traced a pale finger from my temple to my jaw. I couldn't speak for a minute.

"That's because I am your singer." I sighed. " _La tua Cantate."_

"What?" he asked, frowning a bit, his hand lingered on my cheeks.

"La tua Cantate. It's a word which is used for the singer of a vampire. My blood sings for you." I explained.

"Sometimes I forget that you already know so much about me. I didn't even know that there was a word for it." He said softly.

I grinned, "That's something I beat you at."

He chuckled.

"It's... very difficult for you isn't it? To stay in around me, I mean."

"Difficult, but not impossible. See perfectly fine," his hand lightly touched my neck.

"I read about it back in my school. That was an autobiography. And the calling of blood, it happened to that person twice and they couldn't..." I trailed off, remembering the shudders that I had felt, when I had read about the autobiography of a vampire back in Hogwarts library. He seemed to gather what I meant.

"No, no. I can't even think about it Bella. You don't know how special you are to me. It would kill me to see you lifeless. To never see your beautiful blush," he caressed my cheeks again, "To never hear your heartbeat flutter whenever I touch you. My entire being shies away from that," murmured Edward.

The playfulness, the anger, the terror was all gone.

"I could never, ever bear the sight of you getting hurt, especially because of me. I could never survive that."

This conversation was suddenly taking a new direction.

"You already know how I feel. I am here. I _don't_ want to lose you." I repeated. "I am an idiot." In that moment I knew that I cared way too much for the vampire who sat in front of me. I couldn't deny that to myself anymore.

"You are an idiot." He grinned and then chuckled. I couldn't help but laugh too.

"And so, the lion fell in love with the lamb." he said softly.

I couldn't look away. "I am not a lamb." I mumbled.

"Oh. Yes, you are. Mymagical lamb." my eyes widened at his statement. He took my chin in his hand, so I could only look at him.

"What a stupid lamb," I breathed.

"What a sick, masochistic lion." said Edward. Very slowly and gently he pressed his cold marble lips to my forehead. My heart, of course thumped loudly against my ribs.

As he pulled back he smirked. I rolled my eyes but my blush gave me away.

We sat there for some more time, sometimes talking and the other times I got lost in his eyes. He had an arm draped over me, my head on his shoulder. It was the best feeling ever. I didn't object, it felt...safe in his arms. I found that ironic, feeling safe and loved in the arms of the vampire who was tempted for my blood.

"We have to go. Your mother will be back soon." He said.

I sighed. I didn't want this to end.

Edward stood up, pulling me along with him. "Now, your turn to show me how you travel." He was excited.

I wondered how he would feel after we have apparated. "Hold on to me, tight."

I took my wand out, my other hand clutched in one of Edward's. And I turned on the spot, pulling him along.

It was habitual to me by now, getting sucked into to a small tube, but not to Edward. He was gasping and swearing when we appeared next to my truck. The look on his face sent me over the edge. I laughed.

"Are you alright, Edward?" I asked between my chortles.

He mock glared at me. I continued to laugh.

In a second, he had one arm around my waist. His hand pushed my hair away from my face. I couldn't breathe.

"You think that's funny?" he narrowed his eyes playfully.

I nodded solemnly, with a smirk on my face.

"Oh yes, it is." I put my arms around his neck, "It this okay?"

He nodded. His expression softened.

"Freeze." He whispered. I stood still.

Hesitantly and carefully, making sure that he was under control, Edward leaned in, his other hand gently but firmly curled around my face. His lips captured mine. Warmth spread from my mouth to my body. I welcomed that. And I couldn't control myself. My hands went to his hair, pulling him closer. I breathed in his divine scent. Immediately he turned to an irresponsive statue. I pulled my arms back to my side and made to move away. But he shook his head.

Edward's eyes were dark, excited and wild but behind that there was love too. And that kept him under control. I watched as the wildness in his eyes faded the colour of his returned to warm butterscotch. He grinned, obviously pleased with himself.

"Better?" I asked a bit nervous I admit.

He laughed, "I am better than I thought. It's good to know."

"I am sorry though. I just... couldn't control myself," my cheeks which were already scarlet turned darker. I looked down from his dazzling eyes. I was sure I would fall down if he wasn't supporting me.

"You're only human after all," he smiled teasingly.

I rolled my eyes.

"Come on my sweet witch, let's get you home."

It was really different how both our moods changed. Yesterday he was on his guard all the time. Up until a few days ago I felt homesick but now it was suddenly different.

Edward drove one-handed. He held my hand in his. He turned the radio station to an old music station and sang along. His voice was more melodious. I didn't even know the songs, being listened to Weird Sisters along with other bands all my life and the other muggle music CDs that I owned.

He would sometimes look at our hands, sometimes at me and catch me staring at him.

"What are Weird Sisters, Bella?" Edward asked. I had removed my jacket so my Weird Sisters T-shirt was visible.

"It's an old band. My favourite." I said, staring out of the window.

"Wizards have bands?" he said a bit reproachfully.

"Yes. Of course, we have bands. There are many other singers too. Just like a muggle radio station, there's Wizarding Wireless Network too." I explained as I turned to narrow my eyes at him.

"What about the pictures in your room? They were moving up until a week ago." He stared ahead as he said that.

"How do you know that they were moving 'til last week?" I demanded in horror.

The charm that I'd put on them had started to wear off. I had re-charmed them a few days ago.

"I... well. I shouldn't have brought that up." He looked at me guiltily.

"You spied on me?" I asked.

"What else is there to do at night?" He shrugged.

"You do realize that it is wrong for a guy to sneak in a girl's room without her permission? It was very rude of you." I asked keeping my expression stern, though I inwardly laughed when he flinched.

"Edward?" I asked, still waiting for an answer.

"Bella, I am so very sorry. I shouldn't have done that." He said solemnly.

"You are forgiven." I smiled.

"How many times?" I asked casually.

"Just a few. You are interesting when you sleep. You talk."

We were in front of my house by now. He parked the truck in the empty driveway.

"And?" he must have known where I was getting at.

"You said my name." he grinned widely, showing me his gleaming white teeth.

I groaned. _Wasn't the sketch incident enough?_

Edward was at my door, pulling me out in his cold arms. "Are you angry with me?" he really sounded worried.

"No, not really. But..." Gah! My room's always in a mess and heck I wear my old t shirt and sweatpants or my yellow PJs with badger designs on it for bed.

"How many times is a few, though?" I asked.

"Four." He admitted. I sighed.

"It's a good thing I didn't put up wards. You could have gotten injured. Even killed!"

"But I am okay." He smiled. I rolled my eyes.

My stomach rumbled loudly then _. Could I get more embarrassed?_

"I am sorry I am keeping you from lunch. It's easy for me to forget things when I am with you." He brushed my hair over my shoulder.

My heart skipped a beat.

Hand in hand, we went in the house. He wrinkled his nose as I made myself a sandwich.

"Would you like to have something?" I asked as I chopped vegetables, choosing to work without magic.

"Hmm. Let's see what you want to offer?" he literally purred.

I shivered. He was really close. I felt his chin on my shoulder as I tried to keep my hands from shaking. His arms snaked around my waist and he pulled me closer to him.

"Um, the candies? Or I looked look up something in a book from upstairs." I stuttered on my words, my voice a pitch higher. He pressed his lips to my neck. He pulled back with a snicker.

I concentrated on the chopping board and the wand in my hand.

 _Stupid, mind-reading vampire._

He sat down quietly on a chair. I could feel his eyes staring at me. I could almost imagine him smirking that playful smirk of his. I didn't look up until was seated opposite to him and ate my mouth watering sandwiches.

The unmistakable sound of tires turned me edgy.

"Should your mother know that I am here?" Edward asked.

"Um, I don't know." It came out like a question.

"I'll be in your den, then." He was gone.

The heard the door open, footsteps in the hallway. "Sweetie, I am home. Aren't you a bit late for lunch? Mum asked, taking a bite from my plate.

"Hey, that's mine," I pouted.

"So? Mmmm. Tasty," she made some dramatic expressions and smirked.

"You weren't bored up by all yourself, were you?" she went to 'Mum mode.'

"No, mum." _I spent my time with this gorgeous guy... and he's a teensy bit not human._ "It was good outside so I just took my broomstick and..." I shrugged., unable find excuse.

 _Please, go on with my lies._

She narrowed her eyes. "You are a terrible liar, Bella. Where were you?"

"Um, I had a date." I mumbled quietly.

"I didn't catch that, Bells."

"I was out on a date," I said clearly this time.

Mum squealed, "Oh, my baby had a date. How's the guy? Where did he take you? Did he..." she launched to questions. Really you would have thought that a mother would have scolded for not telling about your date earlier, blah, blah, blah. But my mother. _Sigh._ I answered in a line or two. Her lips turned into the smallest frown when I mentioned that Edward was Alice's brother. But that changed to a grin again. "When am I meeting him?"

 _He's upstairs._

"Mum," I said exasperated.

"Five days in the most." she answered her own question.

"I am going upstairs." I stormed up the stairs. She was so infuriating sometimes.

"So, when am I supposed to see your mother?" Edward was on the chair, his feet on the table. _Very 21st century old._

I perched up on the table facing him. "Shut it, Edward. Why, oh, why am I a terrible liar?" I groaned.

"You have never had a boyfriend at Hogwarts before?" he asked, I could see the corner of his lips turn up.

I shook my head, "Not you too." I groaned.

"Just curious," he shrugged. "Won't you tell me?"

I sighed. "I went out with two guys in my last year at school. My friends set us up. I went out with the first one twice and with the second one, just once. That's it." I said quickly. Edward said nothing. I groaned inwardly.

After a moment or so he spoke up.

"Will you show me your broomstick, Bella?"

I was glad for the change of the topic. He followed me to my room, not making a single sound.

He waited politely as I pulled out the trunk. "Here, it's a Nimbus 2000. It came out in 1991." I handed my dear broomstick to him. My eyes went to the small chest in my trunk. I smiled. Maybe I could...

I opened the small chest and took the two-way mirrors out. Edward put my broomstick, after inspecting it on the bed. I gave the mirror with silver frame to Edward.

"What am I supposed to do with a mirror Bella?" he asked wryly.

"Go outside for a moment please." I instructed he jumped out of the left window after giving me a confused look.

"Edward Cullen." He appeared on my mirror.

"Hey!" I said brightly.

"Hi." He came back inside. "What is this?"

"It's a two-way mirror. Just say my name and I'll appear. It is pocket sized too. It'll be easy to carry. I also have a four-way mirror to talk to my friends." I smiled.

"That's brilliant." Merlin, why his eyes were so captivating?

His phone rang suddenly.

"Yes, Alice? Yeah, we made it back. Tell Emmett to keep his thoughts to himself... I know they were worried...Hmm. alright, I'll be there." He put it back in his pocket and looked at apologetically. "I am sorry, Bella. I need to go." I tried not to look gloomy.

He kissed my forehead. Once again, he made to jump out of the window _._

"Edward?" I turned red as I thought about what I was going to say. "Will you come tonight again?"

"Would you like me to?" I nodded and he smiled.

"As you wish," he made to go out again.

 _Tell him, Bella._

"Edward?" He turned to face me.

"Yes?"

"I love you," there, I said it. _Finally._

He grinned at me. Slowly he left his crouching position to put his arms me. I felt his breathe at my ear. "You don't know how much _I love you._ " With another kiss on my cheeks, he was gone.

I felt like I was going to explode. I jumped on my bed with a huge smile. My face was started to get hurt from smiling so much. I wanted badly to talk to someone. Quickly I pulled out the mirror I had received on my birthday. The mirror was divided into three sections.

"Anyone there? Guys. Listen to me!"

Three faces appeared on the mirror.

"I am at work-Oh, OH. Bella." Jennifer screamed.

"Stop shouting. I am with my sister. She just put her baby to sleep." Suzy said, "Bella, finally. Thank Dumbledore. It's so good to see you."

"Are you okay? How's your mother?" Lisa said.

The three of them started to talk at once. I sighed.

"Shut up, you three. I have something huge." They immediately went silent.

"So, I went out on a date today..." I launched into telling them every detail of what was happening in Forks, especially about today.

 **Hope you guys liked this one.**

 **For Harry Potter fans, I am writing some one-shots. Check them out if you want to. For Twilight fans read my New moon one-shot if you want to.**

 **And I will update in four days' time. I promise.**

 **Sacraa.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you so much for reviewing and reading this story. And Jake is a year and a half younger than Bella. He is a junior. Bella is older than her school mates too. Rachel got imprinted by Paul as well. She's around three years older than Jake. She will come later in the story. The ages are like this because Bella has passed all the seven years at Hogwarts. Hope you guys understand and tolerate this.**

 **Your reviews make me go** _ **knuts.**_

 **I don't own Twilight.**

 **The Harry Potter stuff that I am using belongs to JK Rowling.**

 **Chapter eleven: It's Not My World.**

I talked to them for four hours. Four happy and sad hours. I had no idea how Jennifer and Elisa had taken the rest of the day off from work. Elisa worked in Diagon Alley. While Jennifer was in the Department of Magical Games and Sports at the Ministry.

Finally, we said goodbye after a lot of laughter and tears.

After dinner and then a long hot shower, I was ready for bed. The only thing that made me spent twenty extra minutes were in the room, were my clothes. Knowing that Edward had already seen me in my old t-shirt, I ended up putting that on with my favourite pyjama bottoms.

It was in that moment, it suddenly hit me. Edward was coming over. I had known that for hours, yes, but suddenly I was very much aware of my vampire boyfriend coming over to spend the night with me. Oh, merlin. For the rest of the time, I was jumpy and nervous.

I said goodnight to mum when it was time for bed, my voice sounding giddy to my ears. I went upstairs, wondering if Edward was there by now or not. He was in my room, sprawled on my bed. I let out a small gasp and then a giggle. My heart was pounding. I could feel heat rising up from my neck and to my cheeks.

 _Yeah, look at me all giggly._

"Hey," I said quietly as I closed the door.

He sat up, patting the spot next to him. I gestured him to wait. Quickly, I waved my wand for the 'Muffliato' charm and joined him.

"What was that for?" Edward asked as he pushed a lock that had fallen out of my loose braid.

"It'll keep our voices in this room." I explained my heart thudded loudly at his touch.

"Your mother is wondering whether she should come up and check on you." Edward said softly.

I chuckled, "I was just excited. I used to sneak out, around midnight to meet up with my best friend Jenny during the winter holidays of my sixth year." I said.

He raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"We used to ride our broomsticks till early morning. She was in Quidditch team you see and it made it difficult for her to practice during the day." I missed doing that, "Twice or thrice mum caught me coming back at home." I said, smiling at the memory.

"What's Quidditch?" he asked.

I mentally slapped myself, "How can I forget _that._ I am so stupid. Quidditch is the best ever game. It is played on broomsticks. There are two teams. Seven players on each team, three are chasers, two are called beaters, one is a keeper and the last one is a seeker. It is the best sport ever, Edward. See that picture," I pointed to the wall. Among the many pictures hanging there was one which showed Lisa, Suzy, Jen and I cheering during the world cup. "That was taken on the world cup. There are four balls, two Bludges, one Quaffle, and a Snitch." Edward listened patiently as I went on and on about Quidditch. Even talking about it gave me a kind of rush. "We had amazing matches at Hogwarts. And once, Harry Potter lost his arm during a match. His wife, Ginerva Potter is my favourite player. She gave up, though. Oh, you know, I went for the trails once, ended up in the hospital for three days." I laughed.

"It's lot to take in." I said as I saw his expression when I told him about the many incidents that had occurred over the years during a match.

"It surely is," He muttered and he stiffened suddenly, "Your mother is coming, lie down." He was gone the next second.

I quickly draped my quilt over myself and curled up and tried to control my breathing. I could hear footsteps, then the door opening.

"I know you're up, Bella. Even if you sneak out please leave a note at least." I could imagine her standing at the door with her arms crossed.

I groaned, "How do you know that I am not asleep?" I sat up.

"A mother knows everything, honey. And I don't want to repeat your old incidents. Who knows what's out there in the woods." She shook her head and gently closed the door behind her.

 _Yeah, who knows that if there's a vampire in my room._

I covered my face with the quilt and humph-ed. Edward's arm was around me in an instant, he pulled off the quilt off my face, "I would like to see your pretty face if you don't mind." He said. He kissed the side of my face and inhaled deeply.

"You have a very floral scent, like lavender or freesia," he murmured.

"I think I'll take it as a compliment," I whispered in the darkness.

He chuckled and kissed my temple, "Go to sleep Bella. It's getting late."

I turned to look at him. "I don't want to sleep yet." I murmured, smiling slightly.

"We have school tomorrow," he reminded me.

"I am seriously considering dropping out of that muggle school." I said thoroughly annoyed.

"Why?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Do you really believe that a muggle school is a place for people like us? I joined this school on my mother's request. And it's just... well difficult actually to be witch who passed with good OWLs and NEWTs studying in a high school. I may or may not get a job in MACUSA by January. Besides, I would like to try my hand at potion making." I scowled. It was really annoying that I couldn't get a job. Besides, a job meant protection. Back when I was in my seventh year, I used to think I had my whole life sorted out. I knew exactly what I wanted back then. Being a grown was actually difficult than I'd thought.

"You're waiting for a job?" his expression was unreadable. I couldn't see clearly in the dim light from outside either.

I nodded, "I tried three times for a job. I got rejected twice from two departments and then I was told to wait and see if they had a position vacant. Mum didn't want to stay in Phoenix for long so we moved here. You know, Edward, before I saw you and Alice in school; I thought I would be cut off from my world. It's like I don't belong here, in this muggle world." I said. I just wanted to let everything inside me out.

"And I don't know what I am going to do if I get rejected again." I said, my voice low. I could feel my eyes sting a bit. I yawned.

"Go to sleep, my witch. You are tired." He murmured, his voice was soft and melodious.

He was right. I was tired of all the things around me. I closed my eyes and shifted closer to him. He hummed an unfamiliar tune, like a lullaby. It was nice to hear, I didn't even know when my eyes turned shut and I fell into my vivid world of dreams.

Something smooth and cold touched my face in the morning. I stirred, putting my arm over the pillows that I often kept on my bed. It was not a pillow; something very hard and cold, like a stone. I opened my eyes to see what was wrong with my usually fluffy bed. My face was half buried in my pillow, I had my arm over Edward and he was watching me with an amused smile. I didn't want to get up yet, so I closed my eyes and held him tightly.

"Time to wake up," he whispered in my ear. I shivered from the sudden cold.

"Five more minutes," I mumbled, eyes still closed. It felt like a second but it was over ten minutes when he started.

"Bella, get up. I need to go and get my car too." I felt his touch on my forehead.

I moaned, and then sat up groggily. "Happy?"

Edward chuckled, kissed my forehead and with an 'I'll be back in a few minutes' left through the window.

Maybe I should name that window as Edward's window.

I got ready quickly. Then went downstairs to eat, mum was making pancakes. She was sort of happy that I didn't sneak out yesterday. She was soon out and heard her car pull away.

When I went outside, Edward was already waiting. I grinned at him. He looked apologetic for some reason as he leant against his car. Alice came out of nowhere, I jumped.

"Good morning, Bella," she chorused.

"Morning Alice," I said.

She went on about the sweater that I was wearing; it had a Snitch on it.

"I already saw that you would be happy to have me in your presence, but that stupid brother of mine," she shot Edward, who had the door of his car opened for me, a glare.

"Well anyway, I'll see you guys in school," her eyes glazed over she clapped her hands once, Edward sighed, "Esme would like to meet you. Renee says it'll be fine as long as you're home before dinner. Bella, you have to come to our house today after school. Please." She said all of this in a rush.

Whoa. I blinked twice, "Okay, Alice. Calm down. You are going to talk to mum not me, alright?"

She happily agreed. Edward waited for me silently.

"I'll see you guys in a few minutes. I'll let you guys go alone." With a wink in my direction she ran into to trees.

"Is she always like this?" I asked Edward as he stared the car.

"Yeah, you get used to it after living with her for a few decades," he laughed, "So; you are coming over at my house today." He grinned.

"Yep," I said, popping the 'p.'

Thanks to his driving we were at school on time.

"I can't wait to see Newton's face." I giggled. We walked to the cafeteria together. He wasn't keeping a lot of space between us like he'd done on Monday. I was glad. I spotted Jessica standing with Lauren some distance. One look at Jessica's face and I knew she was going to ask me for details in Geometry.

"What are you going to tell her?" Edward was finding all of this amusing.

"Hey, you said you couldn't read my mind." I said confusedly.

"I can't but I can read hers," he smirked, "I am getting better at reading your face." He pushed a lock behind my ear.

"Silly, dazzling vampire," I grumbled.

"I heard that." He said.

"I know. It was meant to be heard." I smiled cheekily.

He snickered.

"What?"

"Newton's going to make an entrance," he whispered in my ear. I held back a shiver.

Mike Newton was there a second later, next to Eric. He visibly paled when he saw me, hastily turned around and ran from the cafeteria.

I had to put my fist over my mouth to muffle my laughter. Edward on the other hand laughed out loudly, putting an arm around my shoulder. Some students turned to look at us. Lauren and some other senior and junior girls glared.

"Shut it," I said. But I was snickering too.

"I'll see you at lunch," I kissed his cheek, much to his surprise. We parted ways and I went to my first class.

I sat two seats behind Mike. I fought to keep my expression under control the whole time.

Alice chatted happily during Psychology. She wanted to go to shopping on Sunday, but I wanted to do some other stuff. The terms went over my head. I was glad that we didn't have Psychology at Hogwarts.

"Don't worry, Bella, psychology is not as hard as you think." Alice reassured me.

"Thanks, Alice. But it's not for me." I said as I gave a yawn.

I walked slowly to my next class. I was in full mood to avoid Jessica. But she sat next to me anyway.

"Bella. Here." Jessica hissed pointing to the seat next to her. Great, I thought as I sat down.

"Did Edward Cullen ask you out?" She asked excitedly.

I nodded and stared ahead, my face was heating up.

"He's so dreamy, isn't he? Has he kissed you?" She asked in a hushed tone.

Pink bloomed over my cheeks. A noise, a cross between a giggle and a snort, escaped from my mouth.

"He has." Jessica was giggling. "Cute. Look at you. Your face all red."

I was truly grateful when Mr. Smith arrived. Geometry and Art Drawing finally passed. I was walking to the cafeteria, a little enthusiastically, when I heard Lauren talking to Katie. I remembered Katie from my first day.

"I don't understand what's so special about that Swan." She sneered at my name, "Why did she even move here. First Tyler, now that Edward Cullen." She said in her nasal voice. What the hell was her problem?

I scowled. My mood lifted when I saw Edward waiting for me at the door. He took my hand in his immediately. "Hey," I smiled.

"Are you alright?" there was a tiny crease in between eyebrows which he seemed unaware of.

"I am fine. Don't worry."

We joined the small queue. "What would you like to eat?"

"The food here is very unappetizing." I complained.

"Trust me, I know," He gave a low laugh and repeated his question.

"Pizza would be fine. And the sandwich Alice bought earlier too." I said.

He filled the tray with food that was enough for three.

"You're not taking that much for me, are you?" I asked.

"A growing guy like me needs to eat Bella." he said innocently.

"That's wastage." I rolled my eyes. We sat at the same table we sat on Monday.

"What was so funny about Mike's thoughts earlier today?" I asked. His face had looked so hilarious.

"He was completely terrified of you. He was actually planning to talk to you at first, but chickened out when he saw you." He said with chuckle.

I took a slice of pizza, shaking my head at him as I ate.

"Maybe I could do something with Lauren too," a wicked smile broke across my face.

"I never knew you had a prankster side in you." He said smiling at me.

"You haven't seen my other sides yet," I smiled coyly.

He leaned closer, "Maybe I would like to see some." He pressed his lips to mine once, just for two seconds and leaned back, smirking slightly. My hand that held the pizza slice shook slightly.

I blushed. He snogged me in front of the whole student body! It was just a peck but... Jessica's word rang in my mind.

I took another bite of pizza to distract me. He looked innocently at me.

"You are an idiot." I shook my head.

He smirked, " _your_ idiot."

I grinned at that.

The rest of the lunch was a quiet affair, until Alice made an entrance.

"That caused quite a scandal Edward," she laughed, "I just stopped by to say hello. Jasper was wondering what had caused the excitement here." She added to me.

Of course Edward had told me the other day that Jasper was gifted too.

"He's getting impatient now Alice." Edward said, "He is wondering whether you would like to skip classes." He added.

"Oh, okay. Bye Bella. I'll see you at your house in a few hours. After all a sister needs to help her brother who has no experience in dating." She laughed. Edward hissed; a low voice that I probably wouldn't have heard. I snickered.

"See ya Alice," I said. She danced her way out.

"You are quite...tempting when you are lethal," I mused. Truly he was tempting...I gathered up my thoughts; I didn't want them to wander.

"There are many sides that you haven't seen about me," he said.

"Maybe I would like to see some," I repeated his words with a smile hoping to dazzle him like the way he did to me.

He shook his head with a tight smile.

The rest of the lunch passed. Everybody stared at us as we walked to Biology. Maybe our little show was scandalous. Mr Banner was pulling something with wheels. There was a T.V and V.C.R that we used to have in our old house except that the ones that he was pulling were antique. I wondered why he was doing that.

"What are we going to do with a T.V?" I asked Edward.

"Movie day." He replied.

"Muggles watch movies in schools? That's weird." I said incredulously.

Mr. Banner plugged in the chord and turned the lights off. Suddenly I was more aware of Edward that I'd ever been which was saying something. There was sort of buzzing that I could only feel in the space between us. An urge to touch him pulsed through me. I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye. He was staring at me too. He took my hand on the table, clutching it firmly, rubbing the back of my hand with his thumb. I wasn't paying any attention to the movie.

The rest of the hour passed slowly. But the buzzing didn't reduce.

I was careful to not to make a sudden movement which both us would regret in the end.

"I love you," he whispered in my ear, too low for anyone else to hear. I mouthed "Me too."

Edward escorted me to gym. We held hands the whole time. I didn't mind.

"I'll see you later," he pulled our intertwined hands and brushed his lips over my knuckles, then dropped it.

I played in a daze during the class. Stumbling often, even hitting a girl in front of me.

"Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan." Jordan wriggled how eyebrows.

"he hot topic at Forks High. Damn, Bella." Samantha grinned.

I laughed. "Hot topic? I wouldn't call it that."

"Have you seen how everyone's been looking at you since lunch?" Sam said.

"Especially Mike." Jordan added.

"You saw that?"

"Everyone did. It was hilarious." He said.

Before any of us could say anything else, the coach separated our group.

I changed back quickly and was out before anybody else.

"In a hurry, huh Bella?" I heard Jordan yell behind me. I laughed.

Edward was at the door of course. It was drizzling slightly. So I opened the window a little, small water droplets fell on my face. It was refreshing. We were at my house in no time. Alice was waiting for us under the shade of the porch. Mum wasn't home yet. I noticed that Alice's eyes were lighter than before. We were in the living room when mum finally came. It had been just ten minutes. Edward squeezed my hand.

"Bella?" I heard mum yell.

"In the living room mum," I yelled back.

Edward stood up to greet my mother.

"Alice, it's good to see you again." Mum grinned and her eyes fell on Edward.

"Hello Mrs Swan I am Edward Cullen," he said politely to my mum.

"Ah Bella's told me about you, of course. It's nice to meet you Edward. Call me Renee, please." Mum smiled.

 _You don't know mum, he was here when we were talking about him._

"Why don't you sit down," mum gestured to the couch. She didn't mind Edward sitting with me on the sofa.

"Renee, can we ask you a favour? Will you please let Bella come over to our house today? Just for a few hours." Alice flashed a puppy dog eyes look which must have melted mum's heart.

"Of course. Alice. You guys go on. Have fun. Just be back before dinner." She grinned.

"Thank you, Renee. We'll make sure that Bella gets here on time," Edward smiled. Mum did look a bit dazed. I flashed Edward a look. _Idiot_

I did run up to my room to make sure that I looked good. "Thanks mum," I kissed her cheek before leaving with Edward and Alice.

I hopped in the passenger seat with Alice in the back. Edward pulled out of the driveway and we left for the Cullen's house.

 **Next chapter coming soon. Tell me what you feel about this chapter. I hope you guys liked this one. Thanks so much,**

 **Sacraa**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys. Thanks all for reviewing /reading/ following / favourite-ing Sundown.**

 **Thanks so much to all of you.**

 **I don't own Twilight.**

 **The Harry Potter stuff that I am using belongs to JK Rowling.**

 **Here's the next chapter.**

 **Hope you enjoy this.**

 **Chapter Twelve: Meet the Parents.**

I had no idea where they lived. I didn't even know what to expect from a vampire house. The houses around us turned to dense trees. We were out of town soon. We passed a bridge then after few minutes Edward turned to an unpaved road, but it was quite smooth. The trees around here started to decrease. The grass was levelled. The space was starting to get clearer, as if someone maintained the trees here. Was it a garden or a meadow?

"We are here," Alice chirped.

Sure enough, after few yards I was starting to see a huge rectangular shape under the canopy of trees. Alice was out even before the car stopped. The house was magnificent. It would be an insult to call this a house. It was a mansion. It was three stories tall and painted faded white from outside. It could be a hundred years old for all I knew. A small staircase led to the porch which was wrapped around the house.

"It's so beautiful," I said in wonder.

"What did you expect, skeletons hanging around?" Edward mocked.

I shot him a glare. I was nervous. Meeting your boyfriend's parents was one thing but meeting your vampire boyfriend's vampire parents...

He sensed my discomfort and took my hand, his thumb brushing over my knuckles. "Ready?"

"Not even a bit. Let's go," I said, "How do I look?"

"Beautiful as always," he said as he the car door. I shook my head at him.

He kept my hand in his as we moved towards the wooden and glass door.

"Welcome," he grinned at me.

If I thought that the exterior was beautiful then I didn't know how to describe the interior. It was so bright, so open and large. The first floor was a huge space which must have once held many rooms. On the left a huge staircase led up to other floors. The walls were painted a beautiful shade of white held paintings that I probably could never compete with even if I started painting my own work. The back wall was all glass, giving a spectacular view of the Sol Duc River, to the right on a raised platform stood a black grand piano. _Edward's piano._

Next to the piano were a couple, a blonde man and a caramel haired lady. Both of them were of course strikingly beautiful. They looked in their twenties. The man was tall, with a nice build, kind golden eyes. With his collar length hair and inhuman beauty, he looked like a movie star. The woman was smaller around as tall am me, with less angular features. She was slender; her heart shaped face was smiling. I could tell that she was a loving person. She'd slight dimples too.

"Bella, meet my parents, Carlisle and Esme." Edward said. I couldn't read the emotions that crossed his eyes.

"It's very nice to meet you Dr. and Mrs Cullen," I shook hands with both of them.

"Nice to meet you too Bella and please call us by our names," said Carlisle.

"It is definitely good to meet the girl who captured my son's heart," Esme smiled.

I blushed. Alice made an appearance, thank goodness.

She was pulling a blonde guy with her which I guessed as Jasper. He had honey blonde hair that fell in slight curls over his neck; he was taller than Edward, muscular too.

Behind them on the stair case were another couple. A blonde girl who was so beautiful that it looked like she was a model. She was taller than me. She was the one whom I saw the other day. Along her were a huge muscular man with dark hair and a goofy grin with cute dimples. If not for his kind eyes and smile, I would have pointed my wand at him. Rosalie, Emmett along with Jasper and Alice joined us.

"Bella, this is Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett," Alice introduced.

"Hello Bella," said Jasper in his southern accent.

"Hi Bella." Emmett wasn't as scary as he looked. Rosalie nodded at me. Her face wasn't friendly at all.

All of them kept their distance from me, Edward's orders I presumed.

"You have a very beautiful house, Esme," I said breaking the awkward silence.

"Thank you. Leaving with these boys who like to break everything surely allows me to restore the house again and again," Esme said with a chuckle.

Jasper and Edward looked embarrassed but Emmett complained, "Hey. It's not like we are the only ones who break things."

Jasper nodded solemnly. Edward laughed, staring at Emmett maybe because of his thoughts.

Esme and Carlisle looked away. Alice giggled, even Rosalie smirked.

I wondered what they were talking about. My eyes once again, fell on the piano. Edward had promised that he would play for me. Esme noticed.

"Do you play?" she asked.

"No, but I can charm a piano to play by itself," I said and turned to look at Edward, "Besides you-"

"I would like to see that," Rosalie interrupted me. Edward threw her a glare, she ignored it.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I would like to see you play the piano," What was she trying to prove, I did not know.

I shrugged, "Okay." I pulled out my wand and pointed at the piano, thinking the incantation that I'd finally learned. I smiled pleased with myself.

It looked like something invisible was pressing the keys. The piano launched into Moonlight Sonata by Beethoven. My mum's favourite. Everyone stared, with wide eyes, at me. Alice grinned and Edward proudly smiled at me. It was melodious of course. Emmett whistled when it came to an end.

"That was so beautiful," Esme murmured, "It was amazing, Bella."

I blushed and mumbled a quiet thank you.

"Oh, Please. She was not even playing Esme. It was just a silly trick," Rosalie said irritated. Esme glared at her.

Anger pulsed through me. She called my magic silly trick. I rarely felt that angry. But I couldn't calm myself. She was so mean, so vain. Cold hearted literally. I gritted my teeth from saying anything stupid. But I couldn't control my magic. The south wall which was all glass shattered. Everyone was startled instead of me. Shreds of broken glass fell with loud noise. I clenched and unclenched the hand that wasn't holding my wand. I took a deep breath.

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to. I sometimes lose control. It rarely happens now. I'll fix it," I quickly pointed my wand at the glass and muttered a repairing charm. The pieces flew back in place; it looked as good as new. The vampires around me blinked expect Edward. My face was flushed out of anger.

There, it was the first impression that I made on the family of the guy that I loved. I looked down, suddenly busy with my shoes. I started to feel a little calm. _Jasper's gift_. But it wasn't helpful. Rosalie had vanished when I looked up. With an apologetic glance in my direct, Emmett too was gone.

"We are really sorry, Bella. She isn't like that most of the time. She's just worried about the safety of the family." Esme smiled sadly.

"It's my fault really, Esme. It rarely happens that I lose my control on my magic," I tried hard not to shed a tear. Edward rubbed my hand soothingly.

"You were saying something before, Bella," Alice changed the topic.

"Oh, um, Edward promised that he would play for me sometime." I mumbled.

"Someone's been showing off." Esme teased.

"Oh, no. He's not being showing off. Actually, I think it might be me who's trying to show off." I said, earing smiled from everyone.

"Play for her," Esme encouraged.

Edward pulled me along to the piano bench; he looked at me once, and then started. It wasn't a melody that I recognised.

"Wow," I breathed.

Everyone was so quiet but when I turned, they were all gone.

"Do you like it?" Edward asked.

"You composed this?" I was glad for a change of the topic.

He grinned. The tune changed to something happy and relaxing then turned slower and low, as if something was made clear at this point. I didn't want it to end. By looks of him, Edward didn't want to either. I realized that I had tears streaming down my face.

"I wrote this for you," he said softly.

The tune finally ended. He brushed my tears away. I dropped my face in my hands. "I am so sorry Edward. It went all wrong. I really-" my voice was muffled.

"Bella hey. It's not your fault. It's in her nature. She's like this to everyone. Look at me," he pulled my hand away, "Come here." He kissed my forehead tenderly.

"It's jus-" he cut me off.

"Just don't worry about it, alright?"

I nodded slowly.

"There, your mother would hate me if she sees you in tears," he smiled, "C'mon I'll give you a tour the house." He took my hand again and led me to the stairs.

The walls of the long hallway and floorboards were honey-coloured. I looked at the amazing paintings and sculptures around us rather than listening to Edward.

At the end of the hallway, hung an old but beautifully carved wooden cross. I stared at it incredulously.

"It must be very old," I mused.

"Early sixteen- thirties, give or take a few years," he shrugged.

"Why do you have this?" I asked, my hand reaching out to touch it.

"It's like a reminder of our human lives. It belonged to Carlisle's father." He said.

"He collected antiques?" I asked curiously.

"No, he carved them himself. It hung above podium in the church where he preached."

The cross was almost three hundred and seventy years old. It looked like it was maintained very well.

"Carlisle must be over three centuries old," I wondered.

"Three hundred and sixty-two," he corrected me.

I wanted to ask many questions, he looked at me calmly.

"Carlisle was born in London. In sixties forties, he thinks. Time wasn't accurate in those years," I interrupted him.

"Time wasn't accurate for muggles." I said with a smirk. Finally, at least someone here was British.

He smiled and continued, "He was the only son of an Anglican pastor. His mother died giving birth to him. His father was an intolerant man. As the Protestants came into power, he was enthusiastic in his persecution of Roman Catholics and other religions. He also believed very strongly in the reality of evil. He led hunts for witches, werewolves and vampires."

"I read about it in my History of Magic class. Magical people would charm themselves and then fake agony," I remembered complaining with my friends on the lengths of essay that we'd to write, "It was rare that they caught mythical creatures but someone would lead them."

"Yes. When Carlisle's father grew old he gave the responsibly to Carlisle. At first, he was a disappointment. But he was patient and cleverer than his father. He actually found a coven to vampires one night. People waited, Carlisle in the lead. Eventually one came. Carlisle could have run away but he didn't. He knew that the vampire was weak. That vampire killed two men and left Carlisle bleeding there. Carlisle knew what would happen to him if someone knew that he'd been bitten. So, he hid himself in a cellar under a pile of rotting potatoes," He seemed like he was lost in a memory.

"How did he do that?" I gasped.

"I don't know. It must have taken him a lot of strength. When it was over, he realized what he'd become." He broke off suddenly staring at me. .

"What's the matter?"

"I am just wondering how was he able to do all of that," I murmured.

"Why don't you ask him?" He put his hand on my shoulder and turned me around taking me to the third door on the left.

"Come in," Carlisle said before we could knock.

Carlisle's office was a high ceiling room with shelves and shelves of books. He sat behind a huge mahogany table in a leather chair reading a book.

"What can I do for you?" he asked, rising from his seat.

"I just wanted to show Bella some of our history," said Edward, "Your history actually."

"We didn't mean to disturb you," I said quickly.

"Not at all. Where do you want to start?"

I spent the rest of my time listening to Edward. Carlisle left soon for his night shift at the hospital. I was surprised to see the painting of London in the sixteen-hundreds. It was kind of weird how the world changes. It was surprising to hear that Carlisle had tried to kill himself.

"But, you can't kill a vampire easily, using magic is one thing. How on earth did he try that?"

"He jumped from great heights, tried to starve him to death. That's actually how he discovered a new way of living. Them his theory started to form. He spent many years wandering alone, trying to control his thirst. Then finally he came out. He started live as humanly as he could. Carlisle began to study by night medicine, music and literature as well." Edward told me that Carlisle had met many vampires in his life.

"See that? That's the coven he met in France." He said pointing to a picture.

"Then there's this one." Edward pointed to another painting in which Carlisle stood in the shadows, looking at something in distance. "That's a scene from his time in Italy. He was in Volterra when he met another coven. The Volturi. Esme removed some paintings of them, saying that it was creepy to look at them." Edward chuckled. I wanted to see some paintings about them but Edward said later. I kept quiet about my information about Vampires. Hearing things from his perspective was so different. Edward thought of being a vampire as a curse and the others of his kind felt that being a vampire was a gift. Strange.

Carlisle had tried to tell them about his diet too. Then he'd finally met another coven who shared his diet and were now in Alaska. The oil paintings in Carlisle's study were magnificent.

It was getting late by the time he finished. His face suddenly turned to a statue.

"What is it?" I touched his cheek lightly.

He sighed, "I keep wondering when you are going be... repulsed by me and leave me, running away from me. And yet I don't want you to go away. I want you to be safe and yet I want you to be here."

"I am not going anywhere Edward. Before you came in my life I felt empty. Not knowing what I wanted to do. I just went on with my mother's plans. But everything changed. I started to plan my life. The past few days... they changed me. I am not going to run I started to plan my life. The past few days... they changed me. I am not going to run away. Besides if _you_ plan to run away I'll just drag you back," I said smiling at him.

He chuckled yet it had an edge to it, "I love you."

"I know," I grinned.

"Let's get you home now or Renee might not allow you to come here again."

"Don't worry. She'll probably think that we ran off to Vegas." I joked.

A smile formed on his face.

Alice and Esme came to see us off.

We were soon leaving for my house. But I didn't know who waited for me at my house that time.

 **Like it?**

 **Next chapter will be posted on either Monday or Tuesday. I won't be able to use my computer for a while. Until we meet again,**

 **Sacraa.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, I am back! I never left anyways. *grins sheepishly***

 **Thank you, all of you who reviewed and read and are following Sundown. I hope I am not disappointing you guys.**

 **Here is the next chapter of Sundown.**

 **Jacob Black makes an entry with Rachel. Wonder what Edward will think, huh.**

 **I don't own Twilight.**

 **The Harry Potter stuff that I am using belongs to J.K Rowling.**

 **Without delaying anymore, I, Sacraa, present you the thirteen chapter of Sundown.**

 **Chapter Thirteen: Enemies.**

Edward's face suddenly changed from playful to harsh as he drove around the corner of my house. A fatal snarl ripped through his chest. I gasped.  
"Edward? What is the matter?" I asked anxiously.  
He took a deep breath to calm himself.  
"Edward?" I was starting to get worried.  
"I'll tell you later," he said through gritted teeth.  
I noticed Jacob's car parked behind my truck.  
The doors of that car opened. Jacob and his sister Rachel came out. I noticed that Jake was shaking. My mother must have heard the sound of cars. She came out of the house.

"Jake's here," I wondered what he was doing here. "Come on, I'll introduce you-"  
I glanced at Edward.

He was stiff and glaring at Jacob. I didn't understand why he was acting like that.  
Edward moved to open his door and then mine at normal speed. Mum was greeting Jake and Rachel. She called out to Edward too. "Would you like to stay for dinner Edward?"

"No, thank you, Renee. My mother went over the board while preparing today's meal. You know, since I was bringing Bella. She's going to need my brothers and me to finish dinner." He said politely, trying to be a little sheepish about it.

 _Very human._  
"Oh, well, I can understand. Say hello to her from me." she said. "Jacob, Rachel come inside. Don't spend too much time out you two. It's getting cold." she said staring at us with a grin. I nodded at her.

"I'll be inside soon, mum."  
Rachel and Jacob looked different for some reason. There was something odd about their behaviour.  
As soon as they were gone I turned Edward. "What's wrong?"  
"Promise me you'll stay safe till I come back," he cupped my cheeks in his hand.  
"I promise Edward. But tell me what-"he kissed me suddenly. Again, I couldn't control myself. My hands went up in his hair, pulling him closer. My heart pounded loudly. He broke off.  
"Behave yourself please."  
"I can't control myself when you kiss me like that," I gasped, my cheeks were flushed, hands around his neck. His one hand gripped my waist. He smirked.  
"Maybe I could make a potion to help you with your thirst," I said, playing with the collar of his shirt.  
"You can make potions?" he asked incredulously.  
"Yup, I'll just need to find the recipe and get some things." I shrugged.  
He grinned, "Now, freeze." His lips were on mine. His lips parted slightly. I felt dizzy. I could taste his scent on my tongue. I kept my hands immobile, letting him continue. He moved his lips to my jaw so I could breathe. He nuzzled my neck. His cold breath washed over me. I sighed contently.  
It was second time in the day that he kissed me. I wondered how much his throat ached when he was closer to me. He suffered from pain and I couldn't even keep my hands to myself.  
"I'll never understand how you are able to stay closer to me with your burn," Our foreheads touched. His hand cupped the back of my neck.  
"I am able to do it because I love you so much. I couldn't bear the sight of you being hurt." He murmured, "I should leave now. Take care of yourself, alright? I'll be there soon. Don't let go of your wand." He warned.  
I didn't know what he was talking about but I noticed his anger towards something. I nodded, "Don't worry about me. Tell everyone that I am sorry."  
"You have nothing to be sorry for Bella. Rosalie is always like that. I told her to keep her distance but," he sighed.  
With another peck to my lips, he went back to his car. I waved and grinned widely as he pulled out.  
I went inside when he was out of sight. My face was red, my heartbeat out of control and my body tingled. His kisses really had some effect on me.  
"We just came to drop Mrs Clearwater's pasta. She said that you like it," I heard Rachel say from the living room.  
"Hey guys. How are you Rachel, Jake?" I asked.  
Jacob nodded curtly, wrinkling his nose slightly. Rachel muttered a quiet hello. Weird.  
"I'll take care of kitchen. Bella why don't you guys enjoy yourself?" with a smile, mum left.  
"Bella," Jacob started, "Stay away from that... guy. He's not good for you."  
Rachel looked at him warningly.

"I don't know what you are talking about Jacob, but I know that you are wrong," I said coldly.

"Bella," he hissed my name. I flinched. "Stop hanging around with...creatures like _them_."

"Don't tell me with who should I hang out with Jacob," I tried to be as calm as possible.

He started shaking again. Rachel put her hand over his arm, "Calm down. Not here." She said softly.

"Sorry Bella. But it's better if we leave," she said to me.

I bit my lip, "Okay Rachel. I don't know what this fuss is about but..."

 _Actually, think I did. Maybe he knew that the Cullens were vampires._

"Take care Bella," there was a warning tone in her voice. Then Jacob abruptly turned back and faced me, "Stay away from the Cullens, Bella. You don't know what they can do to you."

"Actually, I do Jacob." I said, narrowing my eyes.

"Jake, stop it." Rachel griped his arm tightly. But Jacob removed his arm from his sister's grip.

"Oh, yeah? What exactly do you know about them?" He sneered.

At that moment Mum came in. Then she saw our faces. "Anything wrong here?"

"No mum, nothing's wrong." I managed a smile. "They were just leaving, right?"

"What was the matter with them?" I wondered aloud after the siblings were gone. _How on earth they knew the secret._

"Oh honey. It's clear that Jake has a thing for you," Mum said in a matter of fact tone.

"Are you serious?" my eyes went wide.

She nodded.

"But still. This can't be the reason that he was so cold to me. Even Rachel was behaving different," I said.

"Bella, he's just jealous. Don't worry. It happens with everyone." She reassured, "Now tell about your visit to Edward's house. How did it go?"

"It was fine mum. Edward's parents Carlisle Cullen and Esme Cullen; they both are very kind people. I met his brother Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie Hale as well. They are Esme's nephew and niece. They are nice people."

During dinner mum continued to interrogate me. My mind was on different things.

I didn't sit with mum to watch TV, instead got ready for bed early showering quickly. Thankfully I didn't have school work to do.

"You must me tired," mum noticed.

"It's been a long day." I shrugged. "Good night."

"Night sweetheart." She ruffled my hair. I didn't even protest at it.

Edward arrived five minutes after me in my room. I had my copy of _Some Useful Jinxes._ That book was quite useful. I stuffed it in the drawer of my bedside table when I heard a knock on the window that I now called as Edward's window.

"It's opened," I whispered. Then I casted the _mufliato_ charm. He sat on the rocking chair in the corner of my room.

"What was all that about? Jacob... he _knows,_ doesn't he?" I asked warily.

"Yes. We... sort of have a pact with the Quileutes. We made a treaty with them when we first move to Forks, years ago. We promised not to hurt a human, in return we would keep each other's secret. We are also not allowed on their land." He explained.

"What exactly are Quileutes, Edward?" I asked. It didn't make any sense to me.

He gauged my expression for a moment, "Werewolves. Jacob Black is the part of the wolf clan." The name werewolf sent a shiver down my spine. I hated that word.

"What?" I asked, there was a tremble in my voice. No, no. No freaking way. Why in the name of Merlin...

"But they are not the wolves who change at full moon. They are sort of Shape shifter," he said calmly. "Bella, are you okay? I promise, I am not going to let them hurt you."

I shook my head. "You mean Animagus?" Relief flooded through me.

"What's an Animagus?" he asked.

"A person who could change into an animal at will. The process of being an Animagus is long. And I don't think Jake's magical," I frowned.

"They have this in their genes, Bella."

"I don't understand. Werewolves and Vampires are enemies, not shape shifters and Vampires," I muttered. He cringed at my use of word 'vampire'.

"They consider themselves as werewolf, Bella. It was in their past that they killed vampires who came on their land. It's a long topic and I don't know more than half of it." He stated. "Just keep your distance from them. They could lose control and might attack a mortal. Anyways, I have something to show you tomorrow. You like speed, so I am sure you'll like it too," he grinned.

"Like what? I don't like surprises." I grumbled. My mind was still on Jacob. Werewolves, damn.

"It's a secret. You'll know that when I pick you up tomorrow." He sighed suddenly, "I am keeping you up, aren't I?"

I shook my head, "Not tired." Though, I yawned. He smiled softly. But wanted I to ask a question, "You are still wondering when I would get repulsed by you, aren't you?"

He sighed, "You know me too well, Bella."

"I am not going to run away. You are as scary as you think," I turned to my side. His arms were around me in an instant, "Maybe I'll show you how scary I can get some time," he purred in my ear.

I held back a shiver, "I would like that," I smirked. He chuckled, "But not now my dear human."

"And Edward, start accepting yourself. You can't run away from who you are." I closed my eyes. I heard his low sigh.

"I love you." He whispered. I said the same.

I slept soundly that night. Edward said that I spoke a lot during the night. He didn't talk about my words from last night. He left me early to get ready and arrived after mum left as usual. Except that something was unusual. Instead of his Volvo, he'd brought another car. A sleek black car. It looked awesome my mouth hung open as I stared at it. I knew enough from my overly obsessed with muggles friend Suzy that it was a Vanquish.

"Wow. It's yours?" I asked astonished.

He nodded, "My favourite. Volvo comes next."

"An Aston Martin V12 Vanquish," I said in awe.

He nodded again, with an amused smile on his lips.

"We are going to school in this?" Another nod.

"I need a picture with it, gotta send it to the lot. Can we go for a drive after school, please?" I tried very hard not to squeal.

"As you wish milady," He gave me a bow and opened the door for me. I chuckled.

I tapped my legs excitedly as he drove. There was a grin on my face, like I had achieved something.

"Where do you keep all your cars?" I wondered.

"We turned an outer building to a garage." He said.

It was the most comfortable ride to the school mostly filled by the rock music from a CD that I'd chosen. Every head in the parking lot turned to us as we entered. Not to us, to Edward's car. He smirked as he got out and opened the door for me. A lot of people stared, some drooled, mostly boys, and some glared, mostly girls. Yeah, people, the owner of a Vanquish car is _my_ boyfriend.

"Where's Alice?" I asked.

"She's gone with Jasper for the day," he said.

"Are you going to do anything scandalous today?" I asked, with a coy smile.

"I think bringing a Vanquish is scandalous enough," he smirked.

I snickered, "And then you try to blend in."

"Sometimes showing off is good," he said solemnly.

I laughed. "Oh? What are you going to show off next?"

"You." He answered and he pulled me towards him.

It was the best day ever.

We spent lunch time outside the cafeteria on a bench which was well hidden from eyes of unwanted people. I entertained Edward by eating my lunch. He would wrinkle his nose whenever I said that the food was good today.

Directly after school we went to my house and I scribbled a note for mum, telling her that I would be back soon.

After getting rid of my bag and jacket, I took my broomstick, my sketchbook and my cloak with Hufflepuff logo. Edward loaded my Nimbus in the trunk of his car and we were off.

I guess I saw most of the Washington today. We ate – I mean I ate- two different flavours of ice creams, then some French Fries from a small cafe in Centralia and tea from another. After two hours and a lot of photos, we entered back in Forks. It was getting dark but not so much. He drove around the forest. We stopped at an empty road. We decided to go inside somewhere. According to the compass that I had, my favourite spot, at the banks was near. I wanted to race him. So, I took off by my Nimbus and he on foot. He won of course. Maybe I needed to get that new model of Firebolt that came out a year ago to beat him. We spent the rest of our evening on the banks of Calawah River, the same place where I first drew Edward's sketch. When I asked about it, he embarrassedly admitted that he had the sketch with him. I tried to draw some scenes but got distracted. Edward continued to whisper things in my ear and I would laugh. By the time I gave up on sketching, it was getting late. I promised him I would draw a new one for him.

I was late when I got home. Mum didn't seem to mind. Mum was one of those persons who didn't seem to mind lots of things, a lot of good things I might add. I finished my night routines half an hour early so I could spend more time with Edward.

It was one of my best evenings. But good things don't always last long.

I had some very important matters to discuss with him, some matters about my future. And it would probably hurt my mother.

19 October

 **I hope you liked it. Tell me in the reviews.**

 **Until we meet again,**

 **Sacraa.**


	14. Chapter 14

**20 October**

 **Hey guys. Thank you all for reading. Thanks so much for following and reviewing Sundown.**

 **I don't own Twilight.**

 **The Harry Potter stuff that I am using belongs to JK Rowling.**

 **Here's another chapter. I won't able to updater soon. I really busy during these days.**

 **This chapter is sort of cliffy. But you will know about those later. It's not the time for them now.**

 **Chapter Fourteen: The Vision.**

After lots of insisting on Alice's and Edward's parts and lots of declining on my part, Edward finally took me to his house on Friday. Alice had already called mum. Sha and mum were getting along quite well. The weather was colder today. It was drizzling slightly up until lunch. Right now, cold air on my face felt good. I wondered if my photos had reached them by now. I was mostly busy with my thoughts during school. Edward of course noticed me and asked me what was wrong. I was missing Hogwarts. I would have never said that I would miss Charms class or walking to greenhouses with snow filled up in my socks when I was in Hogwarts. But now... especially after yesterday I was kind of lonely.

So, Alice decided to cheer me up. Her plan, take Bella to the house where Rosalie Hale lived. Way to make my day worse than it already was. I sighed inwardly. God, I missed everything from my life in Britain. There were ups of being in Forks like meeting Edward. But I couldn't find any more ups. I gave up on that and imagined myself walking in the corridors with Lisa, Jen and Suzy at my side. I imagined myself sneaking in the kitchens at night, drinking butterbeer in Hogsmeade, listening to Weird Sister in the common room on the radio. I missed drinking tea in the Great Hall.

If I thought that yesterday was the best day of my life, then today was certainly worse. And who knew what else I was going to face. My mood was totally spoiled.

Anyways, only Esme and Jasper were in sight when we arrived. Jasper, after a hello to me, left with Alice. Esme asked me about my day and if I wanted something to eat and after making me a cup of tea, which was she really proud of. We talked for a while about art: sketches and paintings and charcoal pencils and canvases. Edward showed me the rest of the house. His room was on the top floor. His room was a lot bigger than mine and faced south. The south wall was all glass. I could see the mountains very clearly from there. I looked down to see the Sol Duc River curing around, the forest, the Mountains and the river created a nice view. The floor was covered with a thick golden coloured carpet. The walls were hung in heavy looking fabric which were golden too. The west facing wall held CD enough to fill up the music store Mum and I went to in Port Angeles. A big black couch dominated the centre of his room. A delicate looking sound system was in one corner. Edward picked up a remote and turned it on. Music filled the silence.

"How have you these sorted?" I asked as I looked from CD case to CD case.

"By personal reference in this one, in that one by year." He pointed out.

I pulled out a CD case. I had the same CD. "It's my favourite." I said.

He took that CD from my hands and pulled out the one that was being played.

To my surprise, he took my hand and made me dance with him. Mind you, I don't dance. When I told Edward this he seemed really surprised.

"Someone as clumsy as me would create a mess. I did dance once at Michael's party. Suzy took me there. And then I spent have an hour for fixing the stuff that I broke and the boy whom Lisa paired me up was unable to use his feet for some time." I said as he twirled me.

Edward laughed at that and said, "It's all in the leading Bella."

I didn't stumble or even stepped on his toes, not even once. It was really fun.

Edward's expression softened, "What did I do to deserve you?" he whispered, "Sometimes I wonder how someone like me can get loved by someone as special as you."

"When are you going to stop thinking like that? You Edward Cullen are very, very special to me. I don't think I would have cared if you were an inferuis." I said. "On second thoughts I would have cared if you were an inferuis." I shuddered.

"And what's that now?"

I laughed at the look on his face, and then turned serious.

"Inferi are corpses, the dead bodies of the people, which have been bewitched to do a wizard's bidding. If you think of yourself as soulless then I don't know what you will think of inferi. A decade ago they walked among humans, killing them. People stopped coming out of their houses during the time of the war. Those were the worst times. Many never found their family members, for all they knew they had been turned into inferi." I whispered thinking about the time Dad had refused to take me to Diagon Alley when I was young.

"And if you still think of yourself like that then I will be happy to find a Dementor for you," Before he could ask what a dementor was I said, "They feed on souls. They suck souls and leave a person to live like that. I have seen a lady without a soul. She used to live next my friend's house. There was a dementor attack. She's is still alive, but unaware of everything around her. She'll be like that until she dies." I took a shuddering breath and looked at Edward's horrified face.

"There are many things that you haven't seen." I placed my hand on his cheeks. "You need to realize that you are special." We needed a change of topic, so I started to ask him some questions of modern technology. Thankfully his mind was diverted for now.

After another half an hour on our debate on CDs, Edward exasperatedly, yet slightly amused, took me down to play the piano. I honestly didn't know how muggles did all of their work without magic. I mean I have mum to tell me some things but there were lots of thing that I didn't know. Esme lent me some drawing sheets. I sketched him as he played. Around an hour or so later, his head snapped up staring at the ceiling. He abruptly stopped playing. I heard his breath stop. Edward's eyes widened. A look of horror crossed his face.

"What is it?" I asked.

He got up from the piano bench, took my hand and pulled me to him. Alice came running downstairs, Jasper was right behind her.

"Call the others," Alice told Jasper in an urgent tone. Jasper was a blur. He was right next to Alice in one moment and in the next second he was gone.

I looked at Edward for some explanation. He closed his eyes and pinched the bride of his nose with his thumb and finger.

"Edward, Alice what's going on?" I asked, growing nervous as the seconds passed.

"I need to get you home first. C'mon." I thought we were going to go by his car, but he crouched lower and almost roughly slung me over his back.

The wind ruffled my hair. It wasn't raining. I gripped Edward tightly.

"You are going to tell me when we stop," I murmured.

He nodded. He left no traces behind as he ran through the forest. I saw my house not so far. Then he jumped and I was startled, but I didn't fall. He went straight for the window of my bedroom, it was opened.

"What did Alice see?" I asked as I hopped off his back.

He began pacing in the room. A minute passed but he didn't speak.

"Edward," I said exasperated.

He looked at me; he seemed to decide whatever it was he was going to tell.

"We are going to have some visitors... from the Volturi." He said these words like a bomb would explode. Why was he so tensed up?

I raised my eyebrows, "And you're worried about what?"

He sunk on his knees in front me. "Bella, you do realize who are the Volturi, don't you? I am worried about you of course."

I sighed. What was wrong with this guy? "Yeah I know they rule over the vampire world. And you are forgetting how I know about them." Partially from books and partially from, well...

"I know that. They are dangerous, Bella. They are not like us." He snapped. "You don't understand."

"Then make me understand," I said in frustration.

"They could hurt you. The Volturi have their laws. And one of them includes, never let a human know what we are. They could you. They could kill us all." He said quietly.

I shook my head, "They won't. No. I am magical. The Volturi and the magical community have their rules. There are many vampires who are witches and wizards. And both the communities protect each other's back."

"That still doesn't change things, not to me anyway. I can't lose you," he whispered.

"You won't. You are acting like they are villains, not the protectors." I muttered bending down to touch my forehead to his.

"You won't. And I can protect myself." Slowly, I pressed my lips to his.

He sighed. "You are very distracting Bella," he murmured against my lips.

"I could say the same for you." I pulled away this time.

"Why are they coming here anyways?"

"The same reason as the last time. They want Alice and me to join the guard. " He sighed again. "Probably." He added.

"What? But..." He must have seen something on my face.

"I am not going anywhere Bella. Relax, love." He said.

My heart thudded at his new name for me. A blush formed on my cheeks and I sucked my bottom lip in. He smirked.

"I think I like that name. Just a bit."

"I think I like it too. Just a bit." He kissed me again.

"I love you," I said a little breathlessly.

"I love you too. I gotta go. Talk to the others. I will be back tonight, okay?"

I nodded. "Edward, listen." I want to tell you something. The words died in my throat. My body shook. Edward mistook if for fear.

"It's going to be okay." He whispered. He kissed my forehead once and then he was gone.

I left the window opened behind him.

What have you done, Bella?

I went downstairs. There was a note on the table; Mum had gone to get the groceries. I watched T.V for some time then worked on my homework. After ten minutes of doing my Geometry work I got bored.

I leaned back on my desk chair. I needed to do something else. This Geometry, Biology and other subjects weren't my thing. Almost frustrated I went to my den to look up some books that would tell me more about the American wizarding culture. I spent half an hour pouring over the books. Then I found something. Grinning widely, I grabbed some parchment, a quill and an inkpot and began to write. I also collected my official papers from Hogwarts. I hurriedly changed my clothes from Muggle clothing to my blue coloured robes. It felt good to wear them again.

I gathered up the parchments and stuffed them in my pocket. I dissaprated.

It was around nine when I got back home. I appeared directly in the kitchen. Mum had a plate of untouched food in front of her.

"Where were you Bella? I was so worried." Mum exclaimed.

"I had some stuff to do mum. Relax," I said opening the fridge door.

"I made dinner. I put your plate in the microwave. What's up with the clothes?"

I heated my dinner. "I went to Portland. To the Magical Congress Branch there. They are happy to recruit me."

"What?" Mum asked as the microwave went ding.

"I just thought if not in Phoenix then why not Portland. I am about to go the main branch in New York, now am I?" I pulled out a fork for myself and sat down opposite to mum.

"What about school?" she asked.

"What about it?"

"Bella, you have got to complete school first. Complete graduation. I even thought about you going to college and then you could-" I cut her off.

"I am not going to school anymore. We never talked about graduation. And you have gone too far, thinking about colleges. Mum I am a witch. I was waiting till January. But not now," I said narrowing my eyes.

She rolled her eyes, "No. It's final. You are not agreeing to that damn job of yours."

"What? Mum how-" She didn't listen. She went about the 'plans' she had for me.

"It my life, not yours," I snapped. I was totally angry, my eyes stung, "I can do anything I want. And I am leaving school when October ends."

I left the kitchen leaving mum calling my name and stormed up to my den. I slammed the door with extra force.

Why did I have to cry every time I got angry? She was talking rubbish. I was not like her. Angrily I sat down on the piano bench. I closed my eyes trying to clear my mind. I heard a knock.

"Go away," I said loudly.

The knocking didn't stop. I ignored it. It continued for another minute.

"Bella, open this door now!" came mum's voice.

I didn't respond.

"Bella, please." She sounded really worried now. I flicked my wand and the door flew open.

I just stared at her keeping my face emotionless. She didn't seem to care. Mum came to sit on the chair.

"I am sorry, honey," mum didn't look at me as she spoke. "I shouldn't have said that. But think about it Bella. To someone me like what would it look? I lost your Dad because of that wretched war. And your grandparents. And then my mother." Mum looked up directly in my eyes. "What if I lose you too? I don't want my daughter to end up..." her voice broke. She covered her face with her hands.

I knelt in front of her resting my head in her lap.

"Mum I..." I felt her soothing touch.

"You can do whatever you want. I won't stop you. But in return I ask you one thing, keep yourself safe. I know that anyone could kill you with the flick of their wands. You know that we moved from Britain for your safety. Just promise me."

"I promise, Mum." I didn't know when I started to cry. She was worried because of me. Because of the man who seek to kill me. I couldn't think about him right now. I had kept that part of my life locked up for over a year now.

"Bells, you should eat something. You left your dinner in between."

I nodded wiping my tears.

"And do tell me about what you are going to do from now." She smiled.

I talked while mum listened patiently at dinner.

"I will be joining the training session first. It's a five-month session. We will have to pass through different tests, get training and stuff. And then the head of department is going to recruit the members. On the basis of these tests they are going to decide the positions. And since I am good at potions, transfiguration and defence I thought about following dad's path. But it's different here. We'll have to keep a check on not just the wizards but on the misuse of magical things going on in muggle world too. And the pay is nice too." I continued, telling her everything.

After that I wondered what was going on over at the Cullens. Did the Volturi often popped up randomly to meet a coven? Or maybe they wanted to meet Carlisle. I hoped that Edward and Alice were going to refuse their offers.

I took a nice hot bath to calm me. I also need to inform Forks High that I was quitting. Then I had to buy some stuff form the Portland Magical Place. I would need new robes as well. Then maybe I could buy an owl. But first of all, I would need to convert Galleons to Dragots. This was something difficult. I would have to go up the main branch of MACUSA.

Sighing I put on my clothes and went to my room.

I wondered what Edward was doing. I took the small mirror from the bedside table.

"Edward," I said. At first, I saw nothing. It was all black. I heard Alice's voice.

"On 22nd yes-"

"That's too early."

"Just a minute everyone. Bella," Edward's face appeared. He smiled but his eyes troubled.

"I can talk to you later if you are busy," I said quickly.

He shook his head, "Don't worry. I am sorry I can't come tonight."

"I understand. I just..." I shrugged. I just wanted to see his face before I went to sleep.

He smiled briefly, "Don't worry. I will you tomorrow. I'll later tonight. Don't wait up though. I love you."

"Me too. Later than," I smiled. The mirror reflected my troubled face a moment later.

So, their debate was still going on. Meaning that the Cullens thought that the Volturi might hurt any of their family memebers, only if I could talk to them...

 **Not that what you expected is it guys?** **Anyways do tell me if you liked this chapter.**

 **Sacraa.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello readers. I thank all of you for reviewing/ following / favourite-ting Sundown. You don't know the joy that I feel whenever I receive an e-mail related to this story. Thanks a lot.**

 **I don't own Twilight.**

 **The Harry Potter stuff that I am using belongs to J.K Rowling.**

 **I am writing Sundown for fun.**

 **21 and 22 October.**

 **Chapter Fifteen: We Meet Again.**

Rain pounded on my window. The constant swoosh-ing of wind was annoying. I had barely fallen asleep when it started to rain and I woke up. For hours I thought about my past. Edward needed to know. But I wasn't ready. Not yet. Besides, I wasn't even allowed to tell anyone until it was official. The digital clock on the bedside table read two in the morning.

The weather was getting colder day by day. The quilt wasn't helping. I needed a thicker one. Sighing, I began to twirl my wand in my hands. I began to produce soap bubbles. Nothing more interesting than to make soap bubbles at two in the morning. I continued on for minutes. Then I heard the window open. My eyes went wide as saucers. I opened my mouth to yell a spell. But a cold hand covered my mouth.

"It's me," Edward whispered.

"Lumos," I muttered and looked up at him in the wand light. Water droplets looked like crystal in his hair. His shoulders were slightly wet. His eyes were lighter than it had been earlier today.

"You are up at this hour. Normally you start talking by this hour. And what's with the bubbles?"

"I couldn't sleep." I shifted slightly, patting the spot next to me.

Edward sat down putting an arm around me. The light from the wand seemed to make his face glow. With his other hand he began to stroke a bubble. I stared in wonder.

"How did you do that?"

"Centuries of practice," he grinned.

I began popping the bubbles. It was childish but it was fun.

"Edward?" I said suddenly. Right, I had to say it. Now or never.

"Hmm?" He seemed distracted.

"I went to Portland today," I chickened out, "to submit my papers. And well they seemed really pleased actually." I was super nervous. Technically, I hadn't done anything wrong but a part of me felt that it _was_ wrong.

"I talked to mum about leaving school too. My session starts on fifteenth of November. It's a five-month course."

His face was expressionless. "You're leaving?" his voice was barely audible.

"No. Why would you think like that? Of course, I am not leaving. I chose Portland for a reason Edward," I whispered. "I'll just have to apparate."

"Really?" he looked at and I felt that what I did _was_ wrong.

I nodded. "I will just have to leave at nine and I would be back seven at the most every day. But there might be some night sessions too."

"When are you leaving school?" he asked.

"Right after Halloween," I said. "When are they coming Edward?"

He tensed up. "In just two days. Well in one day now. I want you to be very careful alright? Carlisle received a call at work. Aro said that they just wanted to meet up with his old friend," he rolled his eyes. I looked away from his eyes.

"Something wrong, Bella?" He asked.

I shook my head.

"I know something is troubling you, love." He whispered.

A minute or so passed. But it felt like a lot more.

"The rain stooped. Do you want to go outside for walk? We could go to the meadow..."

I sat up. "Just give a moment."

Quickly and quietly I pulled out some robes from my closet and tip toed to the bathroom. Then I tied my hair in a messy ponytail.

"Nice," Edward grinned as I entered my room. "These robes suit you."

"Thanks. It's long time since I wore them." I pulled out my old yellow and black scarf, noticing how cold it was outside.

"Let's go," he came to pick me up, but I shook my head grinning evilly at him.

"We are going to apparate."

He narrowed his eyes. "No."

"Yep," I said smiling widely.

"Well, on second thoughts, why don't, er, we just stay here?" He said frowning.

I laughed quietly, "Backing out are we, Mr Masen?"

"Oh fine. Here," he took my arm.

Still laughing, I apparated.

"I seriously hate apparating," Edward growled after we safely arrived in our meadow.

I laughed loudly.

"Shut up Bella," he rolled his eyes.

"Well my dear Edward you will certainly get used to it," I said still chuckling.

He grabbed me by my waist. "I sure hope so."

One minute his mood was playful and the next minute he was so intense. He brushed away a loose lock that had fallen over my eyes. Man, he smelled good. And when he was watching me like that with his eyes burning and his face practically glowing, I couldn't keep my thoughts straight. How could I keep something from him?

My heart thumped loudly. Gently he put his hand over it. Edward smiled at me. I smiled back. Then very slowly as if I were a soap bubble he ran his fingers from my temple to my jaw. His hand trailed over my heck, my shoulder, down to my sides until both of his hands gripped my waist. I moved my hands to twin them around his neck.

"Maybe we should come for more late-night walks," he whispered pressing his cold marble lips to mine, gently of course. I closed my eyes.

"Hmm I would like that," I murmured against his lips.

I felt him smirk as my heart went wild. My hands gripped him tighter.

"Bella," he sighed as he pulled back. I resisted the urge to scowl.

Slowly, he seemed reluctant, he released all of me, only keeping my hand in his cold grasp. He looked up at the dark sky for a second. The sky was almost cleared of clouds. Too bad that I couldn't see the stars.

"Climb on my back. I want to show you something."

I did what he said. Then we were running. Edward ran deeper to the forest slightly slower than his normal speed. But it was exhilarating as usual. He ran along the wide river, and then turned back in the forest. He seemed to enjoy the beauty of the nature at night just like me. Then abruptly he jumped and grabbed a thick branch of a tree that looked so old.

"Edward," I gasped.

He hung by one hand, I tightened my grip on him.

"I won't let anything happen to you Bella. Ever," he said.

I nodded. He began to climb the tree, sometimes jumping from branch to branch sometimes climbing over the trunk. The tree trunk was thrice the width of Emmett.

I closed my eyes and ducked my face. I trusted him but not myself. _Just don't fall Bella_.

"Open your eyes Bella," Edward murmured.

We were at the top. I looked down from where we'd come. We were at so much height!

The sky was clear of clouds but there were lots of stars. It was new moon day. The night was so beautiful. Edward and I sat on a steady looking branch, pointing and naming lots of stars and constellations.

"You know a lot about stars," he noticed.

"I had Astronomy up until my fifth year," I said.

I was thankful to bring my scarf with me. My robes kept my warm too. Putting my head over Edward's cold shoulder I continued to point different stars. My words were on my tongue but I didn't open my mouth.

"I am sorry." I whispered already half asleep. I wasn't sure if f he said something.

I was in my room when I woke up the next morning or rather afternoon since it was quite late. Edward wasn't around. I wondered if the Volturi had arrived or not.

The house was unusually quiet today. I groggily got up and went to the bathroom. After brushing my teeth and having a long nice bath I went downstairs to make myself some breakfast. I wore another set of black robes as I was not planning on going outside in the town. Mum was gone to Port Angeles, there was a note sticking to the fridge.

I felt so guilty as I sat in the living room. My eyes were on the TV but my mind was running wild.

 _I should have told him. I should have told him,_ I kept chanting in my head.

Almost an hour later the doorbell rang.

 _Bad idea, Bella, wearing these clothes._

I looked out through the peep hole. It was Edward.

"Must be a change using the door, eh, Edward?" I said as I unlocked the door with my wand.

Edward stood with a pained expression on his face. But he wasn't alone. Behind him was a vampire who had pale blonde hair. He was tall and lean. He had red eyes and wore a grey cloak. Immediately I pointed my wand at him.

"Who are you?" I asked sharply. Edward took my other hand.

"Bella," he started, I shot him a look that said _shut up._

The vampire chuckled. "Well, well, she surely is something." His voice smooth yet had an edge on it.

I saw Edward's expression turning to anger.

"Who are you?" I repeated.

"Jordan, a member of the Volturi guard." He said coolly.

"And how do I know that you are part of the Volturi?" I kept my wand pointed at his chest.

He laughed. "Surely I coming with him would have made you realise. But no matter," he raised his sleeve to show his arm. The symbol of the Volturi hung from a thin chain from his wrist.

I nodded stiffly.

"And you must be Isabella" He gave a small bow and held out his hand. I shifted my wand in my other hand, which I pulled away from Edward and shook hands with Jordan. Edward stiffened.

I shook his hand once and quickly took my hand back, taking my wand again.

"May I ask why you are here?"

"To take you to my master," Jordan said like he'd said these lines a lot.

"Bella," Edward said again.

I raised my hand. He was clearly frustrated and angry at our business-type conversation.

"Why?" I asked.

"You will know that when we reach them," Jordan said simply.

I looked at Edward and raised my eyebrows.

He sighed and nodded.

Damn it, something was wrong.

"All right then," I said to Jordan and silently climbed Edward's back. I was getting so used to it.

"Is everyone okay?" I whispered in Edward's ear. He nodded stiffly. Jordan was not far behind us. It was like he was making sure that we didn't go somewhere else.

Merely seconds later Edward stopped, put me down and wrapped one arm securely around me.

We walked out of the woods to a huge clearing where stood the Cullens facing three other vampires. One was a blonde female who stood along a boy with dark hair. They both were younger than me in physical appearance. Both of them were in cloaks too. Another man stood staring curiously at me. He had papery white shin and a mane of dark hair. And of course, the red eyes.

Aro's face broke into a friendly smile. I turned to look at the Cullens. Esme stood worriedly at Carlisle's side. Carlisle seemed to keep his face expressionless. Jasper's eyes were moving around the area taking in everything. He stood in front of Alice who nodded reassuringly at me. Emmett flexed his muscles. For once he was serious. Rosalie had her eyes narrowed.

"Isabella, my dear," Aro said like we were old friends.

I rolled my eyes and took a step towards him.

"I have told you so many times to not call me Isabella, Aro." I went forward to hug him. "We had a deal. I was not needed here."

"Same old, same old," He shook his head and laughed. I scowled when he didn't reply to me question.

"I told him not to." Jane smirked.

"Jane, it's so nice to see you." I hugged her as well.

"You too, Isa," Jane smiled, "It's been a long time." She said as she released me.

"Hey, I am here too," Alec complained.

I laughed, "Don't worry Alec. I haven't forgotten." I pecked his cheeks. He looked down. I laughed again.

"I see that you found someone special," Jane said with a coy smile, "I thought that you said that you weren't interested in dating."

"Jane," I hissed.

"I think introductions are in order, Isabella," Aro said.

Well, I could deny a direct order. I nodded my head in approval and then turned to face the vampires who were watching us in astonishment.

 **Did you like it?**

 **I hope you did. Also, I am writing another Twilight Fanfiction as well. I will post it soon.**

 **Sacraa.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi, guys. Thanks so much for reviewing, favouriting and reading Sundown. In this chapter you will know about Bella's past. Well, maybe, maybe not.**

 **I don't own Twilight.**

 **The Harry Potter stuff that I am using belongs to J.K Rowling.**

 **Chapter sixteen: Answers.**

"Bella." Edward's face was impassive. Oh, god, he hated me. That was it. I could feel my eyes sting. I tried not to blink. It was all my fault. I was so stupid. How could I actually-

Then, suddenly Edward offered his hand to me. I immediately took it. He gently squeezed my hand. Okay, maybe he didn't hate me.

My eyes swept over the Cullens. Jasper's face was hard, Emmett was frowning, Rosalie looked beyond livid, Esme was confused, Carlisle too had a frown on his face like the one in which somebody is trying to solve a difficult Arithmancy question. I couldn't look at Alice. I knew what I going to see. Betrayal.

"Bella, you have met them before?" Edward asked. I was sure he was trying to remain calm for the other's sake.

"Yes," I looked back at Aro's white face. He gave me a small nod, telling me that they were there and they would stand with me. I wanted to scowl, whine like a kid, why was this happening to me?

"It seems like there is so much to discuss," Carlisle broken the silence first. Carlisle didn't seem angry. Then again, I was no mind reader or an empath.

"That's an understatement, Carlisle," Rosalie stated, glaring at me.

"Why don't we go home first? We'll have time to chat there," Esme said, trying to stop whatever Rosalie might say further.

"Yes, of course. Aro, shall we?" Carlisle asked.

"Ah, thank you very much, but before that let's go for a little walk, shall we Bella?" Aro smiled. "If Edward doesn't mind of course."

It didn't seem like Aro cared about Edward's opinion. There was barely any emotion on any of the Cullens.

"Er, sure," I looked at Edward's impassive face for a second, silently pleading with my eyes. He squeezed my hand once and let go of it.

Aro offered me his arm. I took one last look at Edward and went with Aro.

We walked deeper into the forest. The weather was slightly cold. Light was barely visible by now. When we were safely away from the hearing range of the Cullens, Aro began to talk.

"First, I would like to give you something," he said.

Aro pulled out a box, I had no idea where it came from.

"What's this?" I asked, as I ran my finger over the smooth velvety surface.

"Your birthday-gift. Didyme and Athenodora picked it out. Open it." Aro said.

I knew I couldn't refuse. Inside, there was a beautiful pendant. I gasped. "It's beautiful. Thank you, Aro. It matches the bracelet that Sulpicia gave me last year."

Aro smiled. I pulled the pendant out and put it on, and then I tucked the box in the pocket of my robes. "I love it. Tell the other that I said thanks." I looked up at Aro. He wasn't smiling anymore.

"You have kept secrets from them." It wasn't a question.

"Yes," I whispered, "I just couldn't." We walked on.

"I understand, child. But it was not right what you did."

"What else I could have done, Aro," I said a tear came down on my cheeks, then more followed.

"Bella," He started, "You realize that you would have to do it sooner or later, don't you?"

I nodded. "You didn't just come here to meet them, did you?"

"No," Aro shook his head, "I am afraid what I am going to say now is not good news. It could not be said over the phone either."

When I didn't say anything, he went on, "Lycaon was spotted near your rented house in Phoenix."

My mouth fell open.

"It was a couple of days after you and your mother moved here. I have my men after him and once again he outran them," Aro sighed, years of misery seemed to take over his face. "I have some vampires on your trail as well."

I nodded, "Yeah, I know. Someone had been following me at school and other places. But how come the Cullens didn't realize..."

"The Volturi guard know their stuff," Aro smiled, "Bella, you realize how much danger the Cullens will be in if Lycaon finds about them, don't you?"

"Do you have a plan?" I didn't except an answer for that.

"Yes, I do." Aro said quietly.

I stared at him with wide eyes, "Wh-what?"

He looked at me with serious eyes, "Bella, you made your mother forget about that incident." A minute passed. We stared at each other.

"So, you are suggesting that I should make Edward forget all about me?" I whispered horrified.

He stared at me with calm eyes. Make Edward forget about me. How could I do that. It was impossible. Considering I had even started thinking about our future together. How could I just...Was this a joke? But looking at Aro's face I realized it wasn't. I tried hard to not to shed any more tears.

"I- I need some time for that." I said in a barely audible voice.

He nodded, though he looked dissatisfied.

"He is getting stronger Bella. You can't run from him any longer." Aro said. He was worried, I knew that. But I couldn't do what wanted me to do.

"I am not running from him," I said firmly.

"Bella, you may say that now, but inside you know it is true."

"How are the others back in Italy?" I asked to get a change of topic.

"They are fine. Caius is...busy, Marcus is same as usual. Sulpicia, Athenodora and Didyme send their love. Demetri and Felix miss you. Renata still is miserable because you didn't teach her about that broomstick. Heidi says she can't wait to teach you some fashion sense. Santiago misses his favourite human too." He said it quickly, "And do not change the topic, Isabella."

I sighed. "You are not really going to recruit Edward and Alice, are you?"

He shook his head, "No, although I do want them to join. And I have offered the same thing to you too."

"It's still a no," I smirked.

He sighed dramatically. "You already have a position among us. Then why not join the guard?"

I shook my head. Even if I had a red cloak, the symbol of an important person in the Volturi family, I didn't want to join the guard.

"I still cannot believe that a vampire mated with a human. And moreover, you are his singer," said Aro.

"The cases of vampires mating with magical people are very low," I nodded.

"And will you be able to leave that vampire?"

"I told you I would think about it."

"Think when Bella? You don't have much time and you know it."

"Much time? You are hiding something. Aren't you?" I asked in surprise.

Aro sighed, "Caius, he went to hunt Lycaon after we came to know that he was spotted in Phoenix. Caius barely returned alive. He was injured, but he managed to throw Lycaon off your trail. For the time being, at least."

"What!" I shrieked, "And you didn't bother to tell me earlier?"

"Bella, look, we had to take some action. That is why I keep telling you-"

"Yeah, yeah. I have got it. Get rid of Edward's family."

Then we both flinched at the choice of my words.

"Do you think that you could call your friends?"

"And offer them Jen's fate? I cannot do that,Aro. I need to do this alone."

"And what will you do?"

I turned to look at him in the eye, "Kill him."

"Do you actually believe that you could do so?" Aro asked.

"I have to Aro, I have to."

 **Well, Hi. It's been a long time since I updated this. I did make some changes in the story. Nothing major, but just a couple of things here and there.**

 **Sorry for not updating. I was busy and I still am. My mid-term exams are going on. And I won't be able update next week or the next for that matter.**

 **Thank you for reading. Other things will be revealed in the next chapter.**

 **Meet you all soon,**

 **Sacraa.**


	17. Chapter 17

22nd October 2006.

 **Hi guys! First of all, Happy Halloween. Next, I am sorry. And thanks, yali page. Exams are over. New term started at school. And for some time, I am finally free. Here's the next chapter.**

 **I don't own Twilight.**

 **The Harry Potter stuff that I am using belongs to JK Rowling.**

 **Chapter Seventeen: Hurt.**

I couldn't think properly. My mind was a wreck. I was barely listening to what Aro had to say about me going back with them rather than staying here. What would happen to my mother then? And Edward? And my new job?

Why couldn't I just enjoy a few moments of peace.

Lycaon. My mind rang with the name. Lycaon was near, very near. He'd hurt Caius. He had destroyed my life. How much more was I going to suffer? It was all my fault. From the beginning, it was all my bloody fault. Because of me, my loved ones were suffering. All because of one silly mistake I had made years ago.

Aro, now had started to walk back. He turned, looking at me when I didn't automatically follow.

"Isabella."

I looked up. "Sorry, I-"

"You are the most extraordinary person I have met in the centuries I have been alive. You are very important. I am not saying because of your title, because the Volturi family would not be happy again if we lost you. Your mother, your friends and Edward too, they love you. I saw how much he cares. And I am sorry that I suggested to erase their memories. But losing him the way you are thinking, is different. He wouldn't survive." Aro said. He gently put his hand on my shoulder.

I sniffed. "I can't live without him."

"I know. But tell him the truth. About Lycaon at least, even if not about us." He said.

I nodded. "We should leave, I suppose. They'll be worried."

Aro didn't say anything about Lycaon on the way back. He talked about how everyone was back in Italy.

I still wasn't sure if I was ready to tell Edward. But how much could I delay? I rembered how I had almost lost my mother and Jennifer. I still was unable to wrap my head around the fact that Caius had went and tried to hunt him down.

"I'll have to talk to Afton and Demetri before we leave."

"Chelsea must be lonely." I said.

"Yes, she's been sulking ever since." Aro gave a small laugh. "But she knows it's for the best. Afton hasn't had a major assignment in years. Both of them are happy that Afton is getting his time to shine."

I nodded. It was true what he said. Afton was only around because of Chelsea. He was one of those members with the lowest rank. But he was sweet and kind.

"Jane has letters from Chelsea to deliver to him."

"That's so sweet." I smiled, genuinely this time. A sudden thought crossed me then. "You didn't bring Renata with you. Why?"

"Oh, she is here. She's with Demetri and Afton."

"What? Then who is supposed to shield you?" I asked. Renata never left Aro's side. Where ever Aro went, Renata went with him.

"We need you to be safe, more than any of us." Aro said. When my expression didn't change, he continued. "Do not worry, Bella."

"Caius is hurt and you tell me to not to worry," I said.

"He can handle himself. He's been working with the Ministry for the past many centuries." Aro said.

"I know. But I can't help but worry. Edward's family is in danger now too." I said.

"You can ask them to come to Volterra until we sort this mess out." Aro suggested.

He had a nice idea. "I don't think they would agree."

"Maybe not straight away. But once when you make them understand the situation, they might." Aro said.

"Do you think they'll understand?" I asked.

"Yes. They will. I know that they already consider you as family." Aro said with a smile.

The trees thinned. The sky became visible. Aro stopped his chats and we walked quietly back.

My thoughts, once again, went back to my past. I had to do this. As scary as it was, I had to face my past. Once and for all.

I could now, see the others waiting for us. The Cullens were at least calm. Aro gave me small nod.

"You gave it to here." Jane smiled as she saw the pendant. "Bella, show me. Wow. need a picture. I promised everyone that I would bring back loads of them."

I barely managed a smile. The thought of everyone back in the Volturi worried for me, my mother not even remembering a certain part of her life, my friends almost dying, everything flashed before my eyes.

"Later, Jane." Aro said sharply.

I looked over at Edward. What must he think of me? A liar?

 _I am so sorry, Edward. I am so, so sorry._

He looked worriedly back at me. I remembered our day before. I remembered the time we had spent together. The glances we had shared. The smiles, the laughter.

Aro's words rang in my again and again. Putting Edward in danger, no bloody way. But on the other hand, making him forget about me, about us. I couldn't even imagine that.

Maybe it wouldn't come to that. Maybe, the Cullens would agree to living in Volterra for a while. But then, I would be putting the Volturi in even more danger.

Lycaon's group was increasing day by day.

"Bella." I jumped at the sound of my name.

The others were gone. I hadn't even noticed.

"Sorry, I... I was thinking. Where are..." I asked. I noticed that my voice was trembling.

"They just left." Edward said, in a gentle voice.

Him being not angry made me feel even worse.

"I guess you want to..."

"Not if you don't want to share." He said firmly. I could feel my eyes sting.

I took a deep breath and shook my head. "I have to. I have hidden it for a long time. And it's not fair to you."

"It's okay." He gently kissed my forehead.

"Can we go somewhere else first?"

"We'll go to the meadow."

I closed my eyes just as tears began to fall.

 **Hope you liked this one. And sorry again.**

 **I will update soon. Also, belated Happy Diwali.**

 **Thanks so much for reading Sundown. Your reviews mean a lot so review.**

 **See you all soon!**

 **Sacraa.**


	18. Chapter 18

October 22, 2006

 **Hey all. Welcome back! Here's the next chapter of Sundown. Thanks so much for reading/ favouriting/ following/ reviewing Sundown. It means a lot. Also, I have a new story about Twilight. Here's its summary:**

 _ **Two Worlds Collide.**_

 **I have its prologue written.**

 _ **Beau and Edythe Swan meet Edward and Bella Cullen. What happens when two worlds collide?**_

 _ **Cullens meet Cullens.**_

 **A sneak peek!**

" _ **I don't, but they did not come here. We went to their world." Archie whispered.**_

" _ **Whoa, guys, what's going on? Care to tell me." Beau said in confusion.**_

" _ **We somehow are not in our... our world anymore," Jessamine said slowly.**_

" _ **What the hell? Is it one of your and Eleanor's jokes?"**_

" _ **No Beau," Archie said calmly, "She is telling the truth. When we came home from Seattle, we somehow got transported here. Earnest, Carine, Royal and Eleanor are inside... with. Well, see it for yourself." Archie gestured them to get inside the house.**_

 **So, tell me in the reviews, please.**

 **And also, there's another one. :D**

 _ **It's my story.**_

 **At first, I thought it was pointless, but then I changed my mind.**

 **It's about Bella, a seventeen-year-old, moving back to Forks, just like her older brother did for his junior year. And yes, her bro is none other than Beaufort, whose GF is Edythe and Edythe's twin is Edward.**

 **I have two chapters already written and here's a sneak-peek!**

" _ **Ready, Bells?" Beau asked.**_

" _ **You think so?" I asked as I picked up my raincoat. Beau smiled.**_

" _ **See you in school." I said and went to my car. I played my favourite CD to calm me down. It was my collection of classical music by various artists. I got to school before Beau did. That meant I had to wait for my brother while I sat in my car which I had parked in the school parking lot. It was then that I noticed a silver Volvo, probably the nicest car here, after mine of course. I saw the most handsome guy that I had ever seen. More handsome than Mark on whom I used to have a crush on back in my old school. More handsome than my ex.**_

 _ **The guy had bronze hair, a combination of red and brown but it seemed metallic. From this distance I couldn't make out his eyes. He was tall, almost as tall as Emmett. He was muscular but nothing like Emmett who was almost like a body builder. Then I noticed two girls getting out of the car. One looked like she was his sister. The other was short, shorter than I was with inky black hair that was done in a pixie cut. I usually didn't like that hairstyle but it suited the girl.**_

 _ **Another thing that surprised me was the Beau who I hadn't noticed had parked his truck next to my car, walked up to the group of three and kissed the bronze haired girl's cheeks. That caused the girl to turn red and the guy to shot draggers at my brother. I saw Beau laugh at the bronze haired guy.**_

 _ **That meant she was Edythe and the boy was her twin Edward. The other I assumed was Alice Cullen, Edythe and Edward's adoptive sister. Of course, Tanya and had talked about them on phone.**_

 **Anyways, back to Sundown.**

 **I don't own Twilight. Just writing Sundown for fun and practice too.**

 **The HP stuff being used here belongs to JK Rowling.**

 **(I can't wait for Fantastic Beast!)**

 **And yes, finally Bella's secrets are revealed.**

 **Chapter Eighteen: Save Me.**

"Bella?" he asked in panic, "What is it? Did Aro hurt you?"

I shook my head. "Edward, I am so sorry, so very sorry. I was thinking about myself. I don't know what the hell I was doing, keeping things from you," I rubbed my eyes.

He took my face in his hands, "Bella, it's okay. Whatever it is, I am not going to judge you. You had your reasons. I love you and nothing is ever going to change that." He pressed a kiss to my forehead.

"Meadow?" he asked.

"Yeah, take my arm." I said.

His expression didn't change but I saw discomfort in his eyes. I let out a noise which was between a giggle and a sob.

"Fine, carry me then. Not on your back, though."

He picked me up in his arms and ran. While he ran, I wondered how I was going to start about that damned conversation I had with Aro. Maybe explaining it from the beginning was a better idea.

Within few minutes we were there. The meadow was breath taking as ever. We sat down, next to each other and he wrapped an arm around me. The silence wasn't uncomfortable, but I needed to break it soon.

"It looks beautiful." He said as he touched the pendant.

I nodded, then sighed. I looked at his face, seeing nothing but love. That gave me some encouragement.

I closed my eyes and began to say, "I was eleven when it all started. My dad had died not so long ago. It was a few months after the Battle. My friend, Alicia and I were just having a walk near her house. It was then when we heard them." I took a deep breath before continuing. I opened my eyes to look up at him.

"There were two men. They were talking about some murders they were planning to do. Ali and I heard them say something about turning some people into werewolves. At that time a new law had been passed for werewolves, to help them. The guy who was talking was Lycaon. I don't know if it's his real name or not. And me, I decided to go for glory. After all, Dad had been an Auror and always told me to never be afraid. It was foolish and stupid. Ali tried to stop me, but I didn't listen. I asked them to show themselves. I told them that my Dad was an Auror and I would tell him everything. He stalked towards us. The other guy had run away. I tried to be brave, Edward. Tried, but he threatened and laughed. He told me to do myself a favour and go away. But I didn't. He killed my friend. He got angry and was hungry too. He just bit off flesh from her body, right in front of my eyes." I had tears on my cheeks as I remembered that night, all those years ago. A shiver went down my spine.

"It all happened in a second. Then there was blood, and I ran. Somehow, I stumbled into Didyme. She was there for some reason. She saved me. Lycaon didn't dare to attack the member of the Volturi family at that time. But he said that he would find me and make me a werewolf too. Didyme helped me go back to Ali's house. Ali's dad was my dad's best friend. When he found about his daughter, he was angry with me. I knew he was sad, but later he promised to protect me and to never let my mother know about anything."

"From then on, I began spend more than half of my holidays in Italy. We told mum that it was a training session for young witches and wizards from all over the world and that I was selected. In the Christmas break for my fifth year, I decided to go back to mum, instead of staying safe at Hogwarts. That was the year Lycaon and I came face to face for the third time. Second time was when I was in Italy. My best friends, Jennifer, Suzanne and Elisa were staying over that night. There were almost seven of them. Jen almost died, Elisa was badly injured. Suzy had managed to save us. She said that I was out for three days. That's why I try to keep myself away from them. After my seventh year was finished, that will be a few weeks before coming to America. The four of us decided to live together. We had everything done. We moved in together. We put up all sorts of charms to protect us. I thought that it would be much easier for mum to live with someone like me. A week later, he kidnapped her. He tortured her, he wanted to trap me. And I almost got into his trap. Then Demetri, Felix, Alec, and I brought mum back. I healed her and erased her memories. I made her believe that she wanted to go back to America. I made her believe that I couldn't get in to the Ministry of Magic. I created a world of lies for her. A world without Lycaon in our lives. Aro said that he was here. His minions had spotted us in Phoenix. And Caius had gone after him. Aro also wants me to take my position at the Volturi. A red cloak, that's what you could say." I took a breath before continuing.

"When we moved here, I thought it was finally time that I could forget it all. Mum got me enrolled in school. It made me less conspicuous. Then, I met you." I looked at his face, kissing his jaw, smiling slightly.

"A vampire you thirsted for your blood." He said softly. I heard shame in his tone.

"It changed, Edward. You changed me. You made me happy. I could actually go without worrying every single minute. I am sorry. I should have told you that I know the Volturi. I tried, I really did. When last night we went out. I just couldn't."

"So that's what that sorry was for?"

I nodded. "I am not allowed to give away my position. Vampires finding about a human holding a red cloak would go mad. There would be war. Of course, there are rumours. But they don't know it's a human. Aro wishes to conduct the ceremony soon. But I have been putting it off. I need to get Lycaon off my trail. I only one choice left now. I need to kill him before he gets the change to hurt my loved ones."

"Bella, let me help. You hold my heart. I don't think that I could ever live if something happened to you." He said.

"I can't, Edward. I hope he doesn't find out about you and your family. You know that vampires and werewolves are natural enemies He would love to get his hands on you and I can't let that happen." I said.

"Do you think that I'll let anything happen to you?" He whispered.

"No, but-" He silenced me with a kiss.

"Edward." I murmured. He could make me feel from anxious to ecstatic in a mere second.

"Let me help." Edward said as he pulled away.

Before I could say anything, she stood up.

"Get behind me." He said.

I noticed the sudden change. I did as he told me. And suddenly, there were growls all around us.

 **So, what do you think? Thanks for putting up with me** _._ **Please review and tell me what you think about the other stories. And yeah second chapter in a week. Consider it as a sorry gift. But I don't know when I will be updating again.**

 **And Debbie Hick returns. I thought you got lost buddy. Well, a special, special thanks to you for the longest review. :P**

 **Until next time.**

 **Sacraa.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi guys. Thank you for following and reviewing. Thanks for lots of things.**

 **Here's the next chapter. I had to re-write this one.**

 **Please tell me what you think about the summaries that I posted in the previous chapter.**

 **I don't own Twilight.**

 **The HP stuff here belongs to J.K Rowling**

 **Chapter Nineteen: Explain.**

The growls around us increased. Edward tensed. I had my wand ready to defend. Or attack. The sounds were made by some animals, I was sure of that.

"This is not your territory," Edward said in a clear voice and I realized how much effort he was talking to calm himself. Whatever there was, Edward must have hated them. He gripped my other hand.

"What is it?" I asked.

The answer was movement in the trees a large figure emerged out. It looked like a dog. But it wasn't a dog. The creature was huge, with jet black fur. Its muscles were tensed; its teeth looked like they could tear my skin in a second. Behind it five more followed. They were not as huge at the first except the russet brown one. That one looked like it could tower over the first one.

"Shape-shifters," I breathed, straightening out my posture. It was the first time I was seeing creatures like these. All the time spent in Care of Magical Creatures, I had never seen anything like these.

"You are not supposed to be here, Sam." Edward told the first one.

I blinked, "Sam? As in the one Leah introduced?"

The black wolf nodded. "That would mean..." Jacob was here too. I looked at the wolves more closely. Behind Sam-calling the black wolf Sam seemed weird- was a brown one, next to it a silvery one with light patterns on its face. Behind those two were the rusty one, a small dark brown one, like chocolate, and then a pale greyish one.

"They'll be leaving soon. They are here to visit." Edward said responding to the wolves' thoughts perhaps. "No, Carlisle has asked them to not to hunt around here."

Sam's eyes flickered to me. I was stiff, all the time spent with the Guard and going to raids could be useful here. Edward looked at me for a second, he raised an eyebrow. Maybe, my different sides _were_ too much for him; that conversation seemed like it had happened long time ago.

"No, we didn't. She already knew." said Edward. Oh right, the treaty.

Sam gave a growl; I bet he didn't believe what Edward had said.

Edward's face deepened into a frown.

"He's right Sam. I already knew about them. And a bit about you guys too." I said, before Edward could say something.

"How?" Edward said perfectly in Sam's voice.

"I can't tell you that," I exclaimed. Sam looked at Edward.

"They want to know what you are," Edward said. His face was impassive but his gave me the answer. In that moment, I realised what people really meant that lovers could read each other. His message was clear.

"Look, I am sorry. I am not permitted to go on tell others about my identity."

Sam seemed deep in thought. He gave a nod to Edward and took a step back.

Then out of nowhere, the rusty wolf jumped on Edward.

"No!" Edward tried to push me out of the way.

Instead, I pulled myself to front and yelled, "Protego." The wolf hit the invisible shield with a thwack. He whimpered. _You hurt doggy?_ I wanted to ask.

We Hufflepuffs were very loyal to the people we loved.

Sam gave a bark or order to the Rusty. Rusty bowed his head, only looking once at Edward with hatred. Sam gave a growl.

"She is not dangerous," Edward nearly yelled. "And no, she won't."

"What's going on?" I asked.

"He wants you to meet up with the Quileute Elders, to... know about you," Edward scowled.

"The elders?" I asked.

"You have already met one of them. William Black." Edward said.

Sam gave a nod.

I hesitated. "Maybe, if I get the chance to visit again with my mum."

"When?" Edward said, once again in Sam's voice.

"I said if." I argued.

Sam's eyes narrowed. After a moment, he nodded. He barked an order. The other wolves retreated.

"I know." Edward said. And Sam too, went back into the woods.

"Edward-"

He held up his hand, still staring at the place from where the wolves had left. A minute or two passed, and then he spoke.

"Bella, what were you thinking?"

"He attacked you," I exclaimed. "He should have known better than to attack you!"

"Bella," he said. And his tone held so much. He looked at me with his eyes blazing.

"What?" I asked.

"I love you," he kissed our intertwined hands.

I smiled.

"You shouldn't have done that. I really feel like it's my job to protect you. Not the other way around."

"Edward, you need to remember that in a relationship the both partners are equal. We are equals. I know you feel like protecting me all the time, but the feeling is mutual. I can't let anything hurt you. You are too special to me," I squeezed his hand.

He smiled, "What did I do to deserve you?"

I chuckled. "Who was he anyway?" I already knew the answer deep down.

"Jacob Black."

I groaned. "Isn't one werewolf in my life enough?" And Jake could hardly be called a werewolf.

His expression changed, "Don't worry, Lycaon will not bother you. I will deal with him."

"You don't know how strong a real werewolf could be. They may look tired sometimes, but during full moon, they're vicious. And anyway, we should go back to your house, everyone must be waiting."

He nodded his face still troubled.

I grasped his hand tightly and Dissaprated. Edward let out a groan as we appeared at his house.

The sight at the Cullen house was rather peculiar. Alec, Emmett and Jasper were sprawled on the floor in front of the T.V, playing video games. Aro and Carlisle seemed deep in conversation. Jane was with Alice, on the computer, they seemed to be going through websites. Rosalie stood next to them, she was actually laughing at whatever Jane had said. Yep, folks, Rosalie Hale was laughing. Esme was upstairs or so Edward told me. Only Jordan seemed like a loner. He stood stiff next to the door.

I raised my eyebrows. Edward shrugged.

"They look like long lost friends. What happened here?" I said with a chuckle.

"Ah, Edward. I wondered if I could talk to you." Aro said as he saw us more like his vampire senses noticed us. He had a smirk on his face. I narrowed my eyes.

"Aro?"

"Yes, Bella?"

"What are you up to?" I asked, suspiciously.

"Oh, you know, what-are-your-intentions-towards-Bella questions. I have always wanted to do that! Marcus and Caius would love to get their hands on you, Edward," Aro grinned.

Emmett and Jasper burst out laughing.

"I am going to have a turn too. Well, half the guard would like to take a turn when they come to know that Isa has a boyfriend," Alec said, the moment he took his eyes off the flat screen Emmet whooped.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward grimace.

I shrugged nonchalantly. "Go on. Have your fun." I kissed Edward's check and hopped off to Jane. "Come back to me alive. And you stay in your limits, Aro!

Edward's face looked horrified.

"Good luck Edward," Alice chirped, "Oh, look at his face."

"Shall we?" Aro said and before Edward could answer he ran out. After a glance at me at which I mouthed 'I love you' he squared his shoulders and ran out too.

"The bad side of dating Lady Volturi," Jane laughed.

"What do you mean, Jane?" Carlisle asked sharply. All eyes turned to me.

"Oops," Jane grimaced. "Should I..."

I sighed. "Wait till everyone is here."

Jane nodded. "Sorry, Carlisle. But later."

"Later, it is." Carlisle said.

I made a quick trip back home. I needed to fix up the place. Mum was going to be super angry with me if she-for the fifth time- found me not doing the chores. It took me thirty minutes and some handy spells to clean up the place. I left a note on the kitchen, knowing that mum would worry if I wasn't home and my car, truck, whatever was still in place. Again, I Apparated to the Cullen's place. Merlin, if it weren't for practice, I would have gotten Splinched.

Later came too soon. When Edward came back he looked unscathed. I raised an eyebrow at Aro. He looked happy.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"Nothing. Just a friendly chat." Aro said. Of course, I didn't believe him.

"You made it back alive, Ed." Emmett clapped him at the back. Edward rolled his eyes.

I wanted to ask Edward what had Aro said, but the look on his face told me that he would tell me later. I nodded at him. He grinned. Eh, he looked calm enough.

"Carlisle, I need to talk to you," Edward said.

Carlisle's brow furrowed. Edward nodded. _Him and his abilities._

Then Alice gave a squeal. "Tanya's going to call. She wants us to meet Irina's mate," Alice clapped her hands. "And it's so blurry because of Bella," she groaned. Edward shot her a look.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, I can't see you properly. And we believe that is because you are magical," Alice said, sticking her tongue at Edward.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Aro's sulky face, defiantly thinking about the future thingy gift.

"Who's Tanya?" I asked.

"Bella, you have got a competition. She's been crushing on our little Ed, since, well, since six decades." Emmett laughed from his position in front of the TV. He was winning again.

The small curious smile that was on my face a moment ago was now gone. A vampire crushing on Edward. Oh, no.

"Ignore him, Bella." What surprised me even more was that it was Rosalie who had spoken. "Tanya is our cousin. She's the leader of the Denali clan."

Denali clan? I had heard about them before, but I wasn't sure where.

"We need to leave," Aro said before anyone could say something. "I cannot spend any more time, my friend. I cannot stay away from Volterra for thing long. It's dangerous, especially for you Bella," Aro said.

I nodded.

"Write to us, a call once a week won't hurt." Aro strode forward and touched me cheek. "And, from what I hear, you haven't wrecked a car even once since coming to Forks."

I groaned. "No, not again. I said I was sorry for the last one. Heidi needs to know that I hate driving. Wizards and muggle technology can't go together."

He laughed. "I shall take my leave now. Remember your throne awaits you, my dear."

I nodded again. I received a bow from the three guards. I don't think anyone noticed, but Aro bowed down his head. Just a little bit. I did the same.

"I'll miss you," Jane whispered.

"I'll call. I promise. Miss you too." I hugged her tightly.

Aro and Carlisle shook hands. He clapped Edward on the shoulder. "Take care of her Edward."

"I will," Edward said. I grinned at him. Though, I still needed to know about Tanya.

After a goodbye, the four Volturi members ran out. And Alice turned to me with a single word escaping her lips.

"Explain."

 **Yeah, I am still here. No, I haven't forgotten about this. Thank you for your support. And poof the Denali's are coming up.**

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter.**

 _ **See you soon.**_

 _ **Sacraa.**_


	20. Chapter 20

October, 22, 2006

 **I don't own Twilight.**

 **The HP characters I am using belong to J.K Rowling.**

 **Fantastic Beast oh God, can't describe. I love that movie. And Newt Scamander...**

 **Chapter Twenty: Royalty.**

We were in the dining room. A dining room for a family that didn't eat, you ask. Yeah, it seemed pointless to me too. But according to Edward, every family meeting was held here. Of course, just like the other parts of the house, it was gorgeous too. The wall had paintings (Esme's own work) and the lighting was amazing. The contrast between light and dark had been kept in mind.

A huge oval shaped mahogany table was surrounded by chairs enough for all of us. Edward sat next to me. On my other side was Alice. Opposite to us, Esme and Carlisle were there. Jasper was leaning against the door. Rosalie and Emmett sat side by side.

I felt like I was going to testify for a crime.

"Everything?" I asked. I wanted slap myself for asking such a stupid question.

I took a deep breath and began. "I was eleven when I first met Didyme. I ran into her near my friend's house. Because of some circumstances, I was in danger. She saved me. She was very kind to me. She took me to Italy a few weeks after our first meeting." I looked at all of them. Of course, they were confused. I had to say it. Like ripping off a band-aid. Right, I could do this. "I have a group of werewolves chasing after me." I blurted out. "Didyme saved me from their leader after he killed my friend."

Questions upon question came at once.

"Enough." Esme said in a clear calm voice. "Let her continue."

"Thank you, Esme." I said. Edward gave me an encouraging nod.

I continued, "the Volturi have been keeping me safe for the past so many years. They sort of took me in. I used to spend my holidays in Volterra, learning a lot of things. My mother thinks they were educational trips. She doesn't know about Lycaon. I had to erase her memories a while ago because of him. I thought I could start a new life here, finally away from him. But today, Aro said that Lycaon was in Phoenix, near our old house. He's getting closer each day. I have six members of the Guard in Forks for protection as well. You guys don't have to be worried about anything, I promise. And I am sorry for keeping this from all of you. I just couldn't I am so sorry."

Esme got up and gave me giant hug, "You have nothing to be sorry for, dear. I am sorry you had to go through all that."

I managed a small smile. "Thanks, Esme."

"Bella, we would like to help. We understand why you had to hide about the Volturi. But we want you to know that we will stand with you, no matter what." Carlisle said.

"Thank you, Carlisle," I said thickly, "But I can't any of you get involved in this. This is something I had been running away from for years. I have to face it alone. All of you have been so kind to me and I can't just let any of you get in danger because if me."

"You wouldn't, Bella. You are a part of this family too." Alice said.

"Alice is right," Emmett said firmly, "You are Edward's girl. He's been sulking for a long time. Can't have that happen again, now can we?" He grinned.

I couldn't hold back the giggle.

That was it, the tensed environment was gone. I turned to look at Carlisle. I was sure he still had one more question left.

He smiled. "What did Jane mean, Bella?"

"Well, you all must have heard about the position of a red cloak in the Volturi and that a few years ago they found someone to take that position? They choose me. I am the red cloak, the Lady Volturi." I said, pulling out a bracelet from the pocket of my cloak. It was my own symbol snaking around the official Volturi symbol.

Carlisle's eyes widened and so did Edward's. He was staring at his father and then at me.

"What?" He whispered in amazement.

I saw that Carlisle was about to stand up. "Carlisle, please, no formalities. You said I was part of the family."

He sat back down but still bowed his head.

"I don't understand." Jasper said looking between Carlisle and me.

"In other words, Bella's the heiress to the Volturi." Carlisle said.

"Well, not officially," I said quickly, "The official ceremony will take place only when I am ready."

Alice's eyes flashed to Edward. He gave her a smile which I immediately knew was fake. I bit my lip to avoid saying anything.

I was still Bella, I wanted to tell him. _His Bella._

Rosalie's mouth was hanging open.

No one had anything to say. The silence grew uncomfortable.

I looked at the pendulum clock in the room. Mum was going to be home any minute and I hadn't even left a note. I probably had left the front door unlocked too.

"I have to go." I said finally breaking the silence.

Edward nodded with a gentle smile.

I kissed his cheek, "I'll see you later." I whispered, knowing that the other and him had lots to talk about.

I disapparated.

To keep my mind busy, I did the chores. I walked all around the house, flicking my wand and muttering spells. Even with just the two of us living here, the house would still get messy.

Mum was really happy that finally I was becoming responsible. She even pretended to wipe tears from her eyes when she saw everything at its place and the house cleaned up. She checked some papers while I pretended to watch the T.V.

"Bella? Is everything all right?" She asked out of nowhere.

"Huh, oh yeah, everything is fine." I said absentmindedly.

"Everything okay between you and Edward?"

"Yes, Mum, we are fine." I said automatically.

She frowned.

"I am going upstairs," I announced before she could say anything. I sent out a few messages, three to my friends and other three Aro, Marcus and Caius.

Later that night, I didn't even realize when Edward came through the window.

"Bella?"

I jumped, immediately gripping my wand. "It's you. How long have you been here?" He was sitting on the rocking chair.

"A few minutes. I called you a few times but you seemed deep in thought." Edward said.

"Oh." I whispered. Then after a moment of silence I continued, "Are you angry with me, Edward?" I asked with dread.

"No. Why would you think that?" He asked.

"Well, back there your mood seemed sort of off..." I said hesitantly.

"You are quite the observer, aren't you?" He smiled a little.

I got up to sit in his lap. His arms encircled me and I leaned back a bit.

"What happened?" I said softly.

"What happens in the ceremony you mentioned?" He asked, not looking at me.

I knew what he was getting at.

 _I can do this,_ I told myself.

"I get turned into a vampire," I said, surprisingly in a steady voice.

I heard his teeth snap. His hands were clenched in fists. Had he been human, his hands probably would have started to bleed.

The sound was of me breathing.

"Ed-Edward?" I whispered, still I felt as if my voice was very loud.

He made the effort to calm himself. He didn't say anything for a few minutes or an eternity, it felt like it.

"Yes, love?" He said, finally looking at me.

"Are you," I hesitated, "are you alright?"

"I am fine."

I didn't press the matters. I knew he wanted some answers but he need space first.

It was time for a topic change.

"You know that Halloween party that everyone was talking about in school?"

He nodded.

"I want to go. Want to accompany me?"

He smiled. "I would love to."

"Good, you know what that means? I have to go buy a costume. Damn, shopping."

"You have your robes, though. You can do something with them." Edward said. He had a point.

A smile formed on my lips, "And you?"

He pretended to be shocked, "Do I need a costume? I can be scary without a costume."

I couldn't hold my laughter. He rolled his eyes. "Just because I try to be as human as I can be, it doesn't mean that I have completely forgotten who I am."

"What say, if I make a costume for you?"

He seemed wary, "But nothing glittery or anything like that."

"It's going to be fun! I'll ask Jessica about the details tomorrow and I bet Alice would love to help me out. That reminds me, I forgot to do a paper for Psychology. Crap." I groaned.

I pointed my wand at my bag and then at some sheets of paper. Some quick spells and the words started to appear on the sheets. Few minutes later I exclaimed, "Done."

He had his mouth hanging open.

"Shut your mouth, sweetheart," I kissed his cheek. He did.

I climbed back on my bed, patting the spot next to me.

A moment later, his arms encircled me. I snuggled closer to him, "So, who's Tanya?"

He sighed. "She's a cousin. She's the leader of the Denali clan. And before you ask, Emmett was just being an idiot."

"It's okay. I trust you. But tell me more about the Denali clan." Finally, it seemed like he was distracted for now. Sure, I could actually make him forget about it, but this was better than nothing.

The Denali's were Carlisle's old friends. There were three sisters, two of them with mates and another couple living with them. And surprise, surprise, Eleazar and Carmen were a part of the clan.

"Wait, you mean it was their coven that broke the law? Sasha and Vasilii, if I am correct."

He nodded, "Yeah, Sasha was Tanya's, you can say, great aunt. She hid the boy, but... well you know what happened."

"The young ones cannot be controlled. It was the Ministry who actually passed the law. There were cases of the young ones killing people. And their magical powers made it worse." I murmured, remembering the books in Hogwarts and Caius's words. "There even protests when they found out about half-vampires. But later they were proved innocents."

"Half-vampires?" He asked, frowning.

"You don't know?" I asked, shocked.

He shook his head. "What are half-vampires?"

"Half-human, half-vampires. There are many kinds of hybrids. Half-werewolves, half-vampires, half-veela, half-goblins, half-giants. Half vampires are born not created. A vampire's child in other words."

"Vampires can't have kids. If it had been true that Rose and Em would have." He said flatly. There was bit of harshness in his tone.

"Rosalie is frozen, but a human female isn't. A male vampire can have kids with a female human. And-"

There was a faraway expression on his face. I replayed my words in my head and the realization dawned on me.

"Oh," I whispered, I felt my heart beating getting faster with each passing second.

"Oh, indeed."

There was silence for a few minutes.

"Edward?"

"Yes, love?"

I hesitated, "Maybe someday..."

I felt him stiffen for a second, "maybe."

"Oh, God. We are so not having this conversation right now." My face was heating up.

"You started it. It's okay, love." He slowly stoked my face. "We don't-"

"No, no. But... ugh. We're are still, like, teens. Too young for something like that." I was stuttering.

"You forget, I am over a century old." I could hear the smile in his voice.

"But you are seventeen. Unless you take an aging potion and suddenly turn twenty-five. Hmm, that's not a bad idea. What say?"

The only thing I got in a reply was a chuckle and a kiss on my head.

"I say that you should sleep, Your Majesty."

 **So, what do you think? No, this is not turning into a having a kid story. Thanks for reviewing and following Sundown. Sorry for the delay. Thanks so much, guys!**

 **Sacraa.**


	21. Chapter 21

October 23, 2006

 **I don't own Twilight.**

 **The Harry Potter stuff that I am using belongs to J.K Rowling.**

 **Thanks for your reviews and follows.**

 **Chapter Twenty-One: Friends and Foes.**

The next morning, it was raining, which made me want to curl up in my bed with a bottle of butterbeer.

There was no mention of our last night's conversation during the car ride. I was grateful for it.

School was as usual boring. Jessica was super excited when I told her about that I wanted to come to the Halloween party.

"But, I thought you told Mike that you weren't going." She asked in the Geometry class.

"Well, if I had told him that I was going then you wouldn't have been going with him," I winked for a good measure.

Her ears turned pink, "Yeah, well thanks for that Bella. Oh, we are going to have so much fun. Have you decided what to wear?"

"Not yet. But I'll probably decide it by tomorrow. And you?" I asked.

"And if these two young ladies would be kind enough to stop talking and get out of my class, only then I shall continue," Mr Smith yelled.

I grimaced.

"Sir-" Jessica started.

"Out." He barked. He looked purple.

Jessica and I shared a look. My lips twitched. She shook her head, controlling her own laughter. We gathered our stuff and ran out with a barely audible sorry.

We burst out laughing.

"Come on let's go before he comes out," Jessica said. Grinning, I followed her. We ended up in the parking lot. She kept on telling about the new things happening in Forks, and damn I had missed having a friend. We ended up skipping our next class too.

"And you know what Mike did? He was like trying to maintain his cool attitude and ended up spilling water over him. You so do not want to happen on your first date with your crush. But you know Mike isn't the kind of guy you would want to stay in a long relationship with. Enough about me; what about you and Edward's first date?"

"Dreamy, is the kind of I would use. He took me to this place in the forest, and it was so beautiful, Jess. And it feels like it was yesterday, you know." I said, grinning.

"I know the feeling. He is just so..." she sighed.

"Hey!"

"Well, can you blame me?" she asked.

I chuckled.

The bell rang, signalling for lunch.

"Off to meet your guy?" Jess had a smirk on her face.

"Well, aren't you off to see Mike?"

She laughed. We went to the cafeteria together, bought out lunch and parted ways.

"Hello, Edward," I said as I reached our usual table.

"By now the whole school knows that the Bella Swan was thrown out of Mr Smith's class and she even ditched her next class." He smiled.

"Well it was fun and I missed doing that," I said and I took a bite of my favourite sandwich.

"You know, right now her thoughts are all filled about your conversations and how glad she is that you are coming."

He eyed the sandwich in my hand with disgust written on his face. I rolled my eyes and raised my hand so that the sandwich in my hand was near his lips.

"Go on have a bite." I smirked.

"Bella," He pushed my hand away.

"Then at least stop grimacing every time I take a bite of any sort of food." I said, almost hissed, "I accepted what you eat. Then it's only fair that you accept what my diet is."  
He opened his mouth to say something but no words can out. A moment later he uttered a sorry.

"Good. Where's Alice, anyway?"

"She's gone hunting with Jasper, Irina and Laurent."

"Wait, they are already here? Why didn't you tell me when were your cousins coming?" I said.

"I did tell you," said Edward.

"You did not."

"I didn't?" He pretended to think.

"Don't act like you forgot it. You have a hi-tech memory, for Dumbledore's sake." I narrowed my eyes.

He grinned. "Hi-tech? Seriously?"

I shrugged. "Watch it, mister. It's me who is going to decide what you will be wearing on Halloween."

He grimaced.

"How about we go out later today? The rain's stopped anyway."

He smiled and replied a second later, "You will have an hour after school. Then I will be at your doorstep to pick you up."

"Will I need to change clothes?" I asked. He shook his head. "But you can wear your robes, if you want. Early Halloween spirit."

"What are you planning?" I asked excitedly.

He curled up his index finger. I leaned forward slightly.

"It's a surprise."

Scowling, I slapped his hand away. Biology was well biology. We had a test, which I copied off Edward. Gym was awesome. I played really well in today's class.

I almost ran to Edward's car after school.

"Hurry up," I said. He was taking even longer to get in and drive.

"Bella, calm down, love."

"Shush. We hardly have gone out. It will be a nice change." I grinned.

At home, I quickly changed into my favourite robes which I had bought from a shop in Hogsmeade. Quickly using my wand, I pulled my hair up in a half up-do, curling up some strands which framed my face. I didn't notice that mum had arrived and had been watching me from the door. I turned just as the eye liner which was hanging in the air poked my eye. "Ow."

"Going somewhere?"

"On a date," I tried very hard not to squeal. I closed my eyes and let the brushes which were roaming around my face do the work.

"Oh, my honey is going a date," Mum said dramatically.

"Don't get started." I groaned. Knowing her, she would surely start giving me tips which were century old.

I heard her laugh. "No, not that lip colour. Wear a lighter shade with those robes."

I opened my eyes and looked into the mirror. She was right. I flicked my wand again.

"Hm, that's better," I said as I smacked my lips. A little bit of perfume, picking up all the necessary things, and finally a bracelet on my wrist, I made a show of walking around my room for mum to see.

"You look beautiful." She kissed my forehead.

"I am your daughter after all." I said.

"But you'll get cold. Take a scarf." She said.

I groaned, "It'll ruin my look Mum."

"Bella," she started.

I shook my head with a loud no.

We heard a purr of a car pulling up. I reached for the door.

"No, you wait here." Mum said and went downstairs.

I sighed. A moment later I heard the front door open, then Mum and Edward's voices, some laughing and finally.

"Bella? Come on down," Mum yelled. I took a last look in the mirror, it was a simple look yet nice and pretty.

Then I went downstairs. He had the widest smile on his face. He had changed his shirt. Now he was wearing a black shirt with sleeves rolled up, his jacket hanging over his arm with blue jeans. Black suited him.

"Shall we?" He offered me his hand. Laughing lightly I took it. He kissed the back of my hand and I heard a click in the background.

"It's not prom, Mum," I said. "Though, I do want that photo."

"Here, take the camera and capture your moments. Have fun."

"I am sure we will," Edward said.

"Come on," I tugged at his hand. Mum laughed.

"Love you," I said as I kissed her cheek.

"I love you, too honey." She waved us goodbye. And I felt like I was in those clichéd sorts of movies. But after yesterday, this was certainly nice change.

"Will you please tell me where are we going?"

"Port Angeles. To this Halloween carnival-slash-party thing. Carlisle got some invitation passes from his colleagues. "And, er, we will have company." He smiled apologetically.

"Oh? Who exactly?" I asked, getting a bit wary.

"Em, Rose and Tanya." He said rather hurriedly.

"Ah," I said. Emmett and Rose? Fine, no problem. But Tanya? This 'cousin' of theirs...

Great, there went my date.

"Just 'ah'?" He asked his face neutral.

I shrugged. "I had wanted to meet the Denali's anyway. And I think it will be a good time to you know get to know Rosalie more."

He still looked uncertain.

"I mean it. I am the Lady Volturi after all," I made a pose. That finally made him smile.

"I love you." He grinned. I beamed back.

The rest of the way, I mostly listened to Edward's compositions. I told him that I wanted a copy of that CD. When we finally reached at the venue, he introduced me to Tanya. Emmett, Rosalie and she were already there.

Tanya had long strawberry blond hair, chalk-white skin and of course, a beautiful face and a deadly figure. To my surprise she was very accepting. She was nice. I mean did notice her flirting with Edward twice but she backed off when I took his arm. I had a few tricks up to me sleeve too. She didn't know who I really was. But that was fine. Telling vampires that a human was the Lady Volturi would have created some complications.  
There was a lot of dancing. I loved that place. My robes didn't stand out. The most surprising thing was Rosalie's words. We were playing some games just the two of us when Emmett and Edward went off to mingle and Tanya had caught the eye of some guy. Rosalie and I were winning.

"Thank you, Bella." She said.

"What for?" I asked in confusion.

"For making my brother happy." She said softly, "I know, I haven't treated you well. To be honest I don't like witches and wizards to start with. I have had experiences of my own with them. But you are different. Not like them."

I looked at her dumb folded.

She laughed. A man turned to look at the sound of it. Rosalie winked at him. I let a giggle. She smirked. "It helps to keep Emmett in line."

I laughed. "If you don't mind me asking. What happened?" I turned sober.

She shook her, "Not here. Not now."

I didn't force her. But I think it was a nice start between us.

"Who did your hair?" She asked.

I smiled; yes this certainly was a nice start.

It was... I don't how many hours later. After lots of food, fun games and dancing and betting on how long Edward and Emmett could keep food inside of them, we finally went back. I was tired.

"Do you want meet the others?" Edward asked during the car ride.

I could spare an hour or so. After all it was a school night. I nodded.

"Have you finished that Biology assignment?"

He nodded.

"I'll need yours so that I can finish mine," I smirked.

"I'll do yours later tonight." He shrugged. Bless him.

"You are the best," I told him, "Biology is even worse than Herbology."

"Do I want to know what Herbology is?" he asked.

"Study of magical plants. I took that subject for seven years. But I do admit I would do anything to go back to Hogwarts now. I wish I could show you Hogwarts. The castle's so huge." I sat a little straighter. "On my first day I lost my way. I ended up in a fourth-year class rather than my own. Jen, Lisa, Suzy and I used to smuggle food from the kitchen almost every night. And I really, really wish I could see them now." I launched into little details and incidents at my old school. He listened patiently.

But all of a sudden, he pressed brakes. My forehead almost hit the dashboard. The cons of not wearing a seatbelt.

"What the hell?" Edward muttered and unbuckled his seatbelt.

"No, you stay here." I yelled.

In front of us was a very familiar figure. The headlights of the car showed his long hair and scarred face.

 **Hey yo! I am back with a new chapter. And yeah I know what you mean by chapter 19 and 20 not really fitting with each other. I suppose that is because I wrote chapter 20 two months after chapter 19. I mean I did start the chapter but didn't have time to complete it.**

 **I hope you like this chapter. And the story is changing.**

 **See you soon.**  
 **Sacraa.**


	22. Chapter 22

October 23, 2006

 **I don't own Twilight.**

 **The Harry Potter stuff that I am using belongs to J.K Rowling.**

 **Here's the next chapter.**

 **Chapter Twenty-Two: Gone**

"Bella, you-"

"Stay here. You don't know him. Let me do the talking." I said, with a look which I hardly used.

He hesitated. "Okay."

I got out. The man took a step and nodded.

"Hello, Nathan." I said, with no welcoming tone. Nathan's presence meant something was wrong. His dark eyes flashed to the car. "I think I am standing here, not there."

"Oh, I know that very well Miss Swan. And I think I should remind you what happened to you in the past when you kept vampires as your company." He said, a smirk appearing on his face.

"And _I_ think I should remind you that it's Lady Volturi to you. The things you mentioned, are the reason that I ended up having vampires have my company."

"Clearly." he said, looking in Edward's direction, "Must be a difficult task for you to live your life with own people. Living with your no-maj mother aren't you, Lady Volturi? Your father was like that, wasn't he? Pathetic."

I clenched my jaw, "And who are you? A squib trying to fit in with Magical folk or with muggles? Or Lycaon's Werewolves, who actually are cowards trying to run away from the Ministry of Magic, eh?"

His smirk vanished.

"Why are you here?" I asked curtly.

"Lycaon sends his regards. He would like to tell you, no warn you that he is watching. Not even your silly guard can stop him. If you think that you are safe and then think again. Are your loved ones safe? Who will take care of your precious no-maj mother? Or your boyfriend and his family? You are nothing." He hissed.

The sound of opening of a car's door made me stop. I wanted to groan. In a heartbeat, Edward was next to me. I had to cultch his arm to make him stop from doing anything. Nathan was nothing.

"I could kill you in a second." I hissed.

He laughed. "Keep your eyes open." Nathan said and slowly began to walk away, towards the forest.

"We need to go. Come on. Hurry. He must have come for a real reason. Someone's in danger." I tugged at Edward's hand.

"We can follow him." He said. I shook my head.

"He's not important," I told him. Quickly, we got into the car and drive towards my house. I could immediately sense that something was wrong. Edward went stiff in the driving seat. And I dreaded the worst.

Demetri along with Afton, Renata and two other members of the guard were standing outside the house. The lights were on. The silence was eerie. Edward stopped the car and I was out, facing Demetri.

"What is it?" I asked. He seemed guilty and sad and a bit frightened. "Demetri?"

"Isa, we tried." Renata said softly. And I knew something was wrong with my mum.

I ran into the house. The vampires followed. The sight in the living room made me scream. The T.V was on. And in front of it...in front of it was my mother's dead body covered with blood. She was lying across the sofa. The same sofa on which we had laughed together. Her neck, oh god, her neck...I could she her bones. The flesh of her neck seemed like it had been eaten upon. Her hand was in a fist and I could see the chain in which she hung her wedding and engagement ring.

"Mum? Mum, get up. Get up! GET UP!" I shouted over and over, shaking her. Her head hung limply. My sobs filled the room. I wasn't aware of anything, but my mum's mangled body. Why wasn't she getting up? She wasn't she responding? "Talk to me, Mum please." I begged. But she didn't. She stayed still.

"Mummy, please. I'll do everything you say. Just get up," I screamed. "I'll go to college and everything. Don't leave me alone! Please."

Cold hands grasped mine, trying to pry me away from my mum. I shook them off.

 _It's just a nightmare,_ I told myself. _You'll wake up any moment._

But I didn't wake up. No, this wasn't supposed to happen. We were supposed to be safe. She was supposed to be safe. Why her? Why not me?

At some point, Demetri came to talk. I pulled out my wand, my hand trembled.

"Get out of my sight."

Demetri and his team went somewhere. Edward stayed. I couldn't look away from my mum. I carefully took the chain off her hand. She was already getting cold.

"Bella? Love, we need to move her." He said softly.

"No," I whispered. "She stays with me."

"Bella, please." He said. I shook my head. He stroked my hair. "Bella."

"Go away," I murmured without any emotion. "Leave while you can. Or you'll end up dead too. Everyone around me will end up dead."

"Bella, I am not going to leave you at any cost." He said.

Tears started to fall again. Sadness erupted like lava inside me, "You should. I should have listened to Aro. I should have done it, when I had the time. I hate myself." I buried my face in my hands, which were covered in blood.

Edward didn't say anything and I was grateful for it. I needed to get it together. I needed to be strong. But, how could I? I wasn't even able to protect my mother. What sort of person let their own mother die? All of a sudden, fear and loneliness hit me like ice. It had been my mum who had held strong when Dad had died. And now I had lost her too. Why was everything so cruel?

She had been so happy when I had left with Edward. Why, oh why, I had to go out tonight? I should have been with her. I should have protected her.

Slowly, I felt Edward's fingers pry off my hands from my face. He pulled me to him.

"Come on," he said and began to lead me away from her. I protested, but he didn't listen.

"Let go! You don't understand. Let go of me." I violently trashed around, but his strength was too much. He didn't utter a word. "Don't do this, please, Edward. Don't take me away from her! MUM! Mum, no!" I cried out things which I shouldn't have, letting out words of hate towards him. He took it all with silence and took me to the bathroom upstairs.

He washed off blood from my arms and hands. I watched as the water turned red and went down the drain. He somehow managed to get clean clothes and help me change into them. At any other moment, I would have been too embarrassed and shy at what he was doing. But I couldn't think.

He took me to my room and laid me on the bed covering me up with my quilt.

"I want to be with her," I whispered.

"I won't let you." He said kissing the palm of my hand.

"Bring her back, then." I felt tears running on my cheeks.

"You know that's not possible." He said sadly.

There was silence for a while and then I spoke up, "Can I-I be alone for a bit?"

If he was hurt, he didn't let it show. He nodded and kissed my forehead, "I'll be downstairs." I managed a watery smile.

I turned to my side and pulled the blanket over my head. I heard the door open and then shut close. I sat up and tied the chain around my neck.

"I promise I'll make them pay for what they did. I promise, Mum."

 **Hello, Everyone. I am here. Sorry I have been busy** _ **(read doing nothing)**_ **and new session at school and another story being put up and finding new fanfictions to read, blah, blah, blah.**

 **Anyways, I hope you liked that chapter and I will be trying to finish this story within next few chapters and maybe on a happier note (I am not really sure!)**

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

 **See you soon.**

 **Sacraa.**

 **PS: I was just re-reading this chapter and I saw that I forgot to write the word 'not' so the dialogue became this:**

" _ **Bella, I am going to leave you at any cost." He said.**_

 **I am laughing so hard without any reason.**

25 January 2017

Sacraa


	23. Chapter 23

October 24, 2006

 **Hey guys, thank you for reading/following/reviewing/favouriting Sundown. It means a lot.**

 **I am only using Twilight's characters. The Harry Potter stuff belongs to J.K Rowling. The plot is, though, mine.**

 **Here's the next chapter.**

 **Chapter Twenty-Three: Danger.**

I had no idea how much time had passed while I had been crying. The tears didn't seem to stop. My hands shook, my legs trembled. I had a terrible headache. Physical pain aside, I had no idea how to describe what I was feeling.

She was gone, I repeated in my again and again. My parents were gone. I remembered when we'd found out about Dad, when I had heard his name on a radio station. I remembered when the two of us were in the kitchen and she was making Dad's favourite dinner. Mum had nearly chopped her finger off when she had heard the man say 'Charlie Swan, Auror.' I remembered looking at my mother with tears in my eyes. I had refused to believe it. I remembered calling her name again and again as she went back to cooking as if nothing had happened, as if she was in a trance. I had shaken her yelled at her, but she hadn't responded. She had finally snapped about of it, two hours later, when Dad didn't come home and she had sobbed. She had held me and cried. She had told me that we would be fine, that she would be both my Dad and my Mum.

But now, she was gone because of me. Because I was so stupid and selfish and...

I let out a scream. I gripped my quilt tightly.

My bedroom door opened. I couldn't even bear to look at him. In a second, he'd pulled me closer to him. Automatically, my arms went around his waist, the side of my face pressing on his chest.

He would die too and his family. Everyone one I loved, I would lose them.

I closed my eyes; my wails didn't seem to calm down. Edward held me tightly. He didn't say anything, he just held me closer to him as I slowly started to calm down.

The door opened once again. I peeked over Edward's arm.

My mother stood there.

She was smiling at me. I smiled back, confused slightly but she was here! Behind her, in the hallway a shadow appeared. A huge, dark haired man. I couldn't see his face, but I knew who it was.

No, stop! I wanted to shout. But no voice came. Edward pushed me away and stood in front of me, shielding me.

Edward don't!

I saw in horror as Lycaon's hand gripped my mother, she was looking at me and still smiling. He bought his mouth down to her neck. I could hear the skin tear apart.

Mum fell in the hallway. There was blood everywhere. I could not tear my eyes away.

Lycaon took a step in the light. His hand reaching for Edward's neck.

I screamed.

"Leave him alone!"

"Bella!" It was like a melody consisting of only one word, my name.

I woke up.

"Bella, Bella, listen to me. It's okay. Shh, it's just a dream." Edward's calm voice soothed.

"Edward." I cried. Tears had once again found their way on my cheeks. "I saw her die! I saw _you_ die! I told you to leave. I don't want you to die. I don't want any of you to suffer because of me. I-"

"Bella, calm down. Nothing is going happen-"

"It already did! All because of me." I snapped.

He suddenly faced the door. My heart skipped a beat.

"What-"

The door opened and I was being hugged by three other people. Edward had immediately escaped the wrath of my three best friends.

"Bella!" Jennifer said as all of them pulled back.

"Let her breath." Suzy said gently, she was barely holding her tears back.

"Is it true? Demetri didn't tell us everything on the phone." Lisa said, her voice more high pitched than ever.

"She's gone. Mum is...dead." I said gritting my teeth. I forced myself to not to cry. But I could not control myself when my three sisters started crying.

"Stop. Please, no more. I don't want to cry anymore." I whispered.

"This wasn't supposed to happen. You said you were safe here." Suzy said with a hiccup.

"Have they- have they moved her?" I asked.

"Yes," Jen said. "The Cullens were cleaning up when we arrived."

I nodded. "Do you think she'll find Dad?"

The three of them nodded barely controlling their sobs.

"Bella, come back." Jennifer said.

"I can't. Not with him lurking at every corner. You three need to go. You shouldn't be here!" I said hysterically, "You could get hurt. Ali did too."

"Bella, Bella. We understand how you feel. But we have fought this together before and we will now too." Lisa said, squeezing my hand tightly, "You are not alone in this."

"Lisa is right. We are sisters, remember? We stick together." Jen said.

I clenched my eyes shut and nodded.

"I need to talk to Demetri. Arrang-" Suzy cut me off.

"It's okay. We'll handle everything. I'll go and talk to him." She said.

"Thank you." I murmured.

Suzy whispered something in Lisa's ear as she left. I rolled my eyes.

"What did she say?" Jen asked exasperated.

"She thinks that Bella's boyfriend is hot." Lisa shrugged.

"You are making it up." I snorted, it had probably been something like cheer Bella up.

"Well, she was right. He is super-hot. And the big dude too, the dimpled one." Jen gave a giggle.

"Don't let Rosalie hear you." I said, suddenly my smile wasn't forced anymore.

Jen groaned. "All the good ones gone!"

Lisa and I laughed.

"So, you guys are really serious?" Lisa said.

"Well, I feel that way. I mean, there have been indirect conversations about it but ever since he found out that I am a part of the Volturi family and that there's a huge chance of me turning into a vampire, he's been slightly different. We haven't really approached the topic yet. I thought it was going to be today. That he was going to drop me off here and I would spend some time with Mum and I thought..." I sighed.

Jen leant forward to hug me. At the same time, I heard loud steps approaching.

The three of us turned. Alice and Jasper stood next to each other. Suzy was behind them, panting slightly.

One look at Alice and I knew that something terrible was going to happen. I quickly got out of the bed.

"Alice, what's wrong?" I nearly shouted. I fought to keep my voice in control.

"Bella, I don't know what happened. One second he was there, I could see him and the other-"

I cut her off, "Alice!"

"Edward's missing," If Vampires could cry then she would have been sobbing, " I can't see him. He disappeared. I saw him lying on concrete floor and then nothing!" She said, "He was hurt. He looked like he was unconscious and that's not even possible!"

My hallway was crowded by vampires by now.

"I have already sent a searching-" Demetri said.

"Find him," I screeched at Demetri, "You are supposed to be a tracker, for Dumbledore's sake! Half an hour Demetri or you will bear the consequences."

He vanished in less than a heartbeat. I picked up my wand and with three flicks I had my robes replace my pyjamas, my Volturi cloak on and my hair pulled up in a ponytail.

"What are you doing?" Lisa shouted.

"I am going to look for him. I can't sit here and do nothing!" I snapped. "I can't lose anyone else."

"We are coming with you," Suzy said.

I gritted my teeth, knowing that I had no other way, "Fine."

"Bella, you should leave it to Demetri. He will find Edward. Nothing will happen to him," Carlisle spoke up calmly.

Didn't he care? His son was missing! "Carlisle, you have no idea what Lycaon can do. Renata, call back up. You are coming with me. I need someone to stay with the Cullens." I told her. She nodded and went downstairs.

"We can protect ourselves, Bella. You don't have to worry about us." Jasper said. He had been using his gift on me, I knew that. But it was no use.

"Jasper's right. And I am coming with you." Emmett said.

"I will too." Rosalie said firmly.

"No!" I took a deep breath to calm myself, "Emmett you will be needed here. If it comes to a fight which I really hope it doesn't. You need to stay, Rosalie, Emmett. Jen, you are staying behind too."

"Bella what happened last time-"

"This isn't about what happened last time. You know how to use a wand. You can put the wards around the house." I said in a gentle voice.

"No one is going anywhere," Alice suddenly spoke, " Edwad's coming. I can't see him properly, but it's him. He's okay, I think."

I nearly fell down there. Of course, all the vampires had quickly vanished. In our haste, the four of us apparated at the porch.

 _He's okay. He's coming._ I told myself as I waited anxiously. Jennifer and Lisa were on my either side, Suzy next to Lisa. I was grateful that they were there.

 _Edward, where are you?_ I closed my eyes and waited.

 **Hope you liked it. I will update when I get time (which I am sure will be soon because holidays aren't going to be over 'til next month)**

 _ **See you soon.**_

 _ **Sacraa.**_


	24. Chapter 24

**\Hello, everyone. Thank you for you for reading and reviewing Sundown.**

 **I have been quite lazy, I know. BUT, here's the thing. I went back, edited a few things, replaced the Edward's point of view chapters (I have no idea what I was thinking, writing an Ed's pov in the middle of Bella's pov) and made a few changes (Nothing major!) and thought 'what was I thinking!' A lot.**

 **I am sorry for being absent. I have been fangirling over movies and TV shows these days, so, no regrets!**

 **And, I think I should put this in crossover category. Any suggestions? Please.**

 **I don't own Twilight. SM does.**

 **The Harry Potter stuff that I am using belong to J.K. Rowling. (The new Fantastic beast movie teaser! Bam!)**

 **While we are on that topic, Deadpool 2 teaser anyone? Avenger Infinity Wars! And Black Panther! I want to watch it so bad! But my final exams start on 12. Yes, in just a few days. :(**

 **Here's the next chapter.**

 **October, 24, 2006.**

 **Chapter twenty-four: Bewitched.**

Twenty minutes had passed and Edward still wasn't here. It was early in the morning. The darkness was slowly fading. Alice was still sure that Edward was coming. Jasper continued to use his gift to calm everyone. Esme was inside with Lisa. Lisa had been trying to force me into eating something and after minutes of saying no, she decided to make tea for us humans. Carlisle was on the phone, talking to someone at the hospital he worked. Rosalie and Emmett stood side by side, seeking comfort in each other.

The Denalis hadn't come here. Emmett told me that had gone hunting.

Suzy and Jen were sitting on the porch. Demetri and Afton's team weren't back yet. Renata had told me that Aro, Alec, Jane and Jordan would be here with soon too. Along with a few more members of the Guard. Apparently, Aro hadn't gone back to Volterra yet.

"He's here." Jasper said, suddenly looking at the westward direction.

 _Let him be okay._

He was there. Even I could see him now. I ran towards him. He stopped a small distance from him. He wasn't looking at me or anyone. He was looking down, his hair falling in his eyes.

"Edward?" I said softly as I covered the distance between us, hugging him tightly. But he stood still, unmoving.

"Edwad, what's wrong?" I asked. He still hadn't looked at him.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, he rested his face between my neck and my shoulder.

"You are scaring me, Edward, what is it? Are you okay?" I asked, my voice trembled.

"Come with me." He whispered. I barely heard him.

"Wh-what?" I asked. I pulled my head back a little.

His eyes closed, he kissed the side of my neck, "So tempting. You smell wonderful."

Now I was getting very scared. At the same moment, Alice shouted. "Bella, get away from him."

Nostrils faring, he let out a snarl and opened his eyes. I let out a scream.

His eyes were red.

"Shut up," he roared at Alice.

Jasper lunged at him, followed by Emmett. Roughly, he pulled me behind him. I could barely follow it with my eyes, Jasper had attacked Edward and he had thrown Jasper like a ragged doll.

I gasped, "Edward, no!"

Emmett growled and lunged towards him. Renata was suddenly standing behind me, her hand on my shoulder. I knew her gift would only work as long as she was touching me.

As Edward and Emmett fought, the others made a circle around the two of them.

Rosalie and Carlisle were about to join the fight.

"No," I screamed, " _Protego_." I wasn't going to let Cullens fight with each other.

"Bella, apparate. Now!" Jennifer screeched, her wand out and pointed at Edward.

Suzy did the same. Lisa had come out and joined them.

I couldn't just do that. Something was very wrong with Edward. I couldn't just leave him like that. I looked at him. He was pounding hard on the invisible shield I had created around the two of us.

"Edward. Listen to me." I said.

"You did this. Counter spell, now." He said, his expression lethal.

I have been around a lot of vampires. And none of them had sacred me. But seeing Edward with red eyes and snarling like an animal- _like an actual vampire-_ I froze on the spot.

"Ed-Edward. This isn't you! What did he do to you?" I nearly cried.

"He's shown me the right path." He smiled a wicked smile.

"Imperious Curse." I breathed.

"Give me that." He snatched my wand.

"No!" He would get hurt if he touched my wand. Muggles could not touch a wand. But to my horror, he easily took it from me.

He waved his wand to do the counter-spell, he did it like he had been doing it for years.

"Wh-what..." I stuttered.

His eyes flashed to mine. Before I could even register what was happened, he had pulled me on his back.

I barely had the time to yell but I did, "Don't let them get hurt." I screamed at my friends.

Jasper and Emmett tried to follow or maybe some of the others did too. It was all a blur. Edward was the fastest vampire I'd ever met. I knew that the others won't be able to keep with him.

"Edward," I coaxed, "Please, listen to me. This isn't you. You don't have to-"

"Be quiet." His voice came out as a hiss.

And then, he stopped.

"Edward, please, please." I begged. "Don't do this. You are better than this. Snap out of it."

I had no idea where we were. There was an old, seemingly abandoned warehouse. All around us, there were trees. A car was parked in front of the warehouse, it's door opened.

Edward took me by my upper arm.

"Edward, let go!" I shouted as I struggled against his death grip. Even swearing at him didn't help.

As we crossed the car, I saw a hand dangling out of the driver's seat. I turned my head as we dragged my along. It was Angela. Her neck was bleeding slightly. I could see bite marks on her neck. Even worse, she looked like her flesh had been feasted upon.

I screamed even louder, if that was possible that is.

"You...you killed her!" I tried very hard to put on a brave face and not throw up right there. "Edward, you killed an innocent-"

"She was, in no way, innocent. She worked with them. Lycaon got tired of her and allowed me to drink from her. Human blood. I had almost forgotten what it tasted like." He said. My wand was still in his other hand. He was magical? How was that even possible.

"Give me my wand, Edward." I tried to say it gently.

"It's not going to work." He said as he threw the door open.

And I was met with a gruesome sight.

 **Sooo...**

 **See you soon,**

 **Sacraa.**


	25. Chapter 25

**_October 24._**

 **Hey. Go read the last chapter's AN. I'll wait.**

 **Okay. So, here the next chapter.**

 **I don't own Twilight.**

 **The Harry Potter stuff I am using belong to J.K Rowling.**

 **Chapter Twenty-five: Red.**

That was it. I was going to die. I knew it. I had been so wrong. So bloody wrong to think that I could do this alone. Terror filled my completely. I had never felt more helpless in my whole life. The man I loved had been turned against me. My mother was dead. I had no idea what had happened to my friends and Edward's family. And I was standing just a few feet away from Lycaon.

The warehouse smelled. It reeked of blood and sweat and something other that could only be described as disgusting. It was huge. Alice was right. The floor was all concrete. It was dark, the windows were covered. There was barely enough light. I forced myself to not to pass out because of the blood. But it was hard. I was already light-headed. I tried breathing through my mouth.

Eighteen of them stood in front of me. A lot of them were missing.

Of course, all of them were disgusting to look at. But Lycaon had changed. His hair once used to be long and matted, now it was cut short. For the leader of the pack, he wasn't too tall. He was shorter than Edward and was as bulky as Emmett. There was a new scar on his face, it ran from his left eye to his chin. And of course the two other that I had given him long ago. For once, he wasn't wearing rags. He was grinning, sowing off his yellowish teeth and there was blood on them.

Looking at him brought some terrible memories. I remembered watching him as he had looked down on Jennifer. I remembered him hold my mother by her neck, choking her. I remembered Alicia screaming at me to run. I remembered Alec jumping in front of me when Lycaon was about to attack me.

It filled me with rage. I exhaled sharply. He chuckled.

Sweat broke out on my forehead. Damn you, stupid blood issues. Even my arm hurt.

A whimper made me look away from him. I turned. In a corner, two figures were curled up against each other.

I gasped. "Leah! Seth!"

Both of them looked up. Their faces were sickly. They were thinner and pale. Seth's leg was at an odd angle, while Leah's left arm dangled limply at her side.

"They call themselves werewolves." Lycaon said in disgust, "If it hadn't been for their healing powers, they would have died already. No matter, after I am finished with you, Isabella, I shall kill them all."

I tried not to shudder at his voice. His voice was deep, menacing.

"Master," Edward bowed his head.

"Edward," I whispered.

He looked at me and for a moment, barely for a moment, I saw a flash in his red eyes.

The curse was wearing off. Either it had not been performed properly or it just did not work well on vampires. I had seen red eyes on vampires all my life but seeing Edward with blood red eyes sent shivers down my spine. I was used to his butterscotch colour so much.

"I did what you asked me to do." Edward continued. "I await your further commands." He shoved my wand into the pocket of his jeans.

I needed to get it back as soon as possible. My breathing was coming out in gasps.

"My, my, look at you." Lycaon said as he took a step towards me. "I believe it was you who once told me that she was not scared of someone like me."

I kept struggling against Edward's vice grip.

 _Just give me my wand and I'll show you what being scared is like._ I thought angrily.

"You can let go now." He said to Edward.

Edward did what he was told. I rubbed my arm. I was starting to feel my arm again at least.

"The new addition to your face looks lovely." I remarked.

"Well, I will have to that Caius for that." He spat. "The Volturi won't be ruling any longer, Isabella. I will kill you first and then every single one of them."

"You have been saying that for a long time, Lycaon." I said crossing my arms. I had no idea where that attitude had come from. I was stalling and I needed to continue to. Inside, I was trembling with uncertainty and fear.

 _He killed your mother. She would have been sitting in the living room, watching T.V, not even knowing that her end was there. She would have screamed, begged even._

Rage filled up inside me. All the terror, the fear, I had been feeling was now gone, leaving me burning with the urge to make him pay for what he had done to my mother. I didn't care if I didn't have a wand. I would make sure he died by my hands. I would make him suffer for what he did to me.

I was going to make sure he understood what pain meant.

"We must hurry up." The one nearest to Lycaon , a woman with dirty blond hair, said. I knew that she was the only one who held a wand in their group. "It isn't even full moon yet. We are outnumbered too."

"I don't care. She had been troubling me for the last decade!" Lycaon growled. "We finally have a chance to kill her and the Volturi after years of planning."

"What would be able to do?" Another one snapped at him. "Hailey is right. The full moon isn't for another eleven days."

This time, Lycaon agreed.

"Well, someone really needs to think everything through." I heard Leah say. I tried hard not to look in her direction.

"The bitch is annoying. Can we kill her first?" Hailey said irritated.

"We need them. They have a Seer among them. You can kill her later." Lycaon snapped. "Cullen. Kill her. And then we kill you."

Edward smiled creepily, "Finally."

Any minute now, Demetri.

Even before that thought got finished, Edward's hand had twisted around my neck. I choked and gripped his wrist.

"Ed-Edward." I managed to say. "Ahh." I couldn't breathe.

I could feel my feet being lifted off the ground. He continued to stare at me with his wicked grin and his red eyes. I saw no love there. It was as if he was having fun. There were tears on my face. And he threw me to the wall. I heard the cheers of the werewolves and Edward's snarl mixed amongst them.

I screamed in pain. My head had hit the wall. My one hand went at the back of my head and the other at my throat. My fingers scratched my throat, my vision was blurry. I felt something wet oozing out of the back of my head. My left foot hurt a lot. Barely a couple of seconds had passed, Edward was again in front of me. The physical pain was followed by lots of emotions.

Some I managed to tilt my head and look up at him. His eyes were black now, Bloodlust clear on his face.

Maybe it was better that his face would be the last one I saw before I died.

"Edward. Don't...do thi-" The rest of my words got cut off by my scream.

He yanked me up, at eye level with his. He inhaled deeply, getting closer to my neck.

"I love you," I gasped, " I am... sorry for this."

I pulled out my wand from his pocket. In one quick motion, he was standing several feet away from me and was struggling with ropes that kept entangling him.

I cast a shield around me before any of them could register what had happened. There were shouts and growls. Worst of them was Edward's.

A part of me wondered why Hailey hadn't attacked. Gingerly, I stood up on my feet. My hand shook, I was gasping for air. I rubbed my eyes.

The growls increased. And I understood why Hailey hadn't attacked.

My friends were here.

 ** _See you soon._**

 ** _Sacraa._**


End file.
